Una Muestra Deportiva
by Viridiana
Summary: Q pasaria si juntaras a los jugadores de soccer de Hungry Heart y los metieras en la vida de los de la Seigaku? Seguramente VARIOS problemas... Y peor aun... si les da por ser CUPIDOS SakunoxRyoma MikkixKyosuke Completa
1. Mi prima Mikki

**Hola!**

**Bueno... empezare con las aclaraciones.**

**Esto es un CROOSOVER DE HUNGRY HEART Y PRINCE OF TENNIS. Esta publicado aqui xq m basare mas en los personajes de este anime.**

**Aqui ni Ryoma se va a Estados Unidos, ni Kyosuke a Holanda. Digo, para que no haya reclamos al rato.**

**Sera COMICO y lleno de situaciones (a mi ver) GRACIOSAS. Asi q no esperen ver drama como en el de Nuestra Primera Vez: Nuestras Primeras Consecuencias, ok?**

**Mmmmm, q mas... WII ES MI REGALO PARA MI MISMA!! Si, es porque el 1ro de Abril cumplo 19 años.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: Mi prima Mikki**

La adolescente caminaba con rumbo a su escuela. Iba pateando una piedrilla que encontró en su camino. Ya era una joven de 15 años; su cabello no era tan largo como antes, estaba un poco debajo de los hombros; y tampoco ya era aquella chiquilla torpe y tímida de hace unos años.

Sakuno Ryuzaki había cambiado. Aunque había algo que nunca se había transformado y eso era el amor que sentía por cierto chico de mirada gatuna.

Pero por su bien; se distancio del joven. Ya no iba tan seguido a los partidos; y había dejo sus clases con el, al fin y al cabo practicaba el Tennis por agradarle a el.

Ahora se dedicaba a hacer actividades extra -cocurriculares en su escuela. Era la presidenta de su clase, estaba en el comité de las festividades (ya saben para organizar, adornar, etc. En cada festividad) y por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba en el comité de actividades deportivas.

Esto ultimo empezó cuando su abuela no podia ir a alas reuniones y ella iba en su lugar; los maestros la reconocieron a ella como una integrante del comité. (jeje, en la secundaria yo estaba metida en todas esas cosas, incluido el equipo de fútbol soccer)

Y el día de hoy iban a organizar un torneo para varias disciplinas: Tennis (obvio), fútbol soccer, natación, Volleyball, ping pong, salto en jabalina, fútbol americano y gimnasia rítmica. (Jiji si se les hacen conocidas las situaciones, recuerden el cap 164… y si no lo han visto¡BUSQUENLO! Esta muy bueno)

-Parece que voy a llegar temprano. –Miro su reloj. –Mmmm, como me hubiera gustado quedarme un rato mas en mi camita…

-¡Nya¡Sakuno! –La nombrada no pudo hacer nada por impedir ese gran abrazo del oso del que fue victima. -¿Por qué estas azul?

-¡Eiji la estas asfixiando! –Oishi la desembarazo del pelirrojo. -¡Cuantas veces te he de decir que no abraces a la gente de esa forma!

-T.T No me grites… -Una aura azul estaba alrededor del neko, mientras que el lloraba a mares.

-¿Estas bien, Sakuno?

-. --No hubo respuesta.

-¡BUA, BUA¡La mate! –Un Chibi-Eiji corría alrededor de Oishi y Sakuno, mientras el primero sostenía a la joven en sus piernas. -¡Sumirecita me hará sufrir¡Mate a su nieta!

-Calmate, solo se desmayo por la falta de aire… -Observo como la joven abría sus ojos. -¿Mejor?

-Creo que si…

El neko iba claramente a aventársele otra vez, pero esta vez la joven se puso atenta y se quito. Logrando que el pelirrojo se diera un buen golpe en el asfalto.

-¡Eiji¡Oh, perdóname! –Entre la chica y Oishi lo alzaron. -¿Estas bien?

-Hoi… Prefiero esto a ser el que mato a la única nieta de la entrenadora. –Se sobaba el chichón que tenia en la frente.

-Te equivocas… -Le dio su maleta de raquetas.

-Si hubiera estado mas tiempo ahogándote, de seguro habría logrado matarte. –El ceño de Oishi se frunció. –Y eso es algo que nunca debe decirse ni de juego.

-No me refería a eso… -Empezaron a caminar hacia la escuela. Los chicos la miraron extrañados. –Tengo una prima.

-¡PRIMA? –Parpadearon confundidos. -¿De veras?

-Si, solo que es mi prima lejana. Mi mama y su mama son primas. –Alzo los hombros. –A lo mejor por eso no lo menciono mi abuela.

-¿Y como se llama?

La pregunta del sub-capitán fue cortada por la chica.

-¡Es tarde! –Miro su reloj. –Tengo una junta¡los veo luego!

-Hoi… Sakuno puede ser muy rara. –Kikumaru siguió el camino hacia su salón.

-No, solo que ha cambiado. –Alzo los hombros con indiferencia.

* * *

-Bueno el motivo de esta junta es para organizar la muestra deportiva. –Un señor canoso revisaba unos papeles. –"Por la juventud en movimiento" –Los dejo en la mesa. –Vendrán varias escuelas, cada una representada por el equipo deportivo mas fuerte que tengan. –Les pasaron unos fólders a los asistentes. –Los equipos serán tanto femenil como varonil.

-¿y el hospedaje? –Sakuno pregunto antes de ver los documentos. –Por que vendrán de lugares diferentes; y por lo que veo por varios días.

-Los del equipo de Tennis hospedaran a algunos en sus casas. –Volvió a sus papeles. –El joven Echizen cuenta con un espacio suficiente para al menos 3 chicos. Kunimitsu, Fuji, Syuchirou y Kawamura serán los demás.

-¿Y el femenil? –La castaña se había vuelto una chica a la defensiva.

-¿Tiene espacio en su casa? –Se quito las gafas.

-Pues… -Calculo el espacio. –Para dos chicas… y en la casa de mi abuela pueden ir otras dos. –Dejo su lápiz en la mesa. –Hablaré con las chicas del equipo de tenis, alguna nos prestara su ayuda.

-¿Ni siquiera preguntara a que equipo hospedara? –Una señora de edad entro en la plática.

-¿Debería? –Los observo.

-Si. Les toca el equipo de fútbol soccer. La escuela Jyoyo Akanegauka. –Sakuno alzo una ceja. –Es el comité más grande. Y ya que el equipo de Tennis es tan numeroso… hicimos equivalencias.

-_¿Jyoyo Orange Hill? __¿Dónde he oído ese nombre? –_Ryuzaki se quedo mirando a la nada.

-¿Y los demás equipos? –Un señor calvo y de mirada dulce siguió con el hilo de la conversación.

-Como son pequeños buscaron alquiler en posadas aledañas a la escuela. –Todos dieron su aprobación. –Este comité; con el fondo que tenemos, les ayudara a pagar una parte de los gastos.

-Me parece estupendo. –Sakuno sonrió. -¿Quieren que me haga cargo de los horarios?

-Si nos hace el favor. –El canoso le sonrió. –Varias escuelas rivales de la Seigaku vendrán a observar las diferentes disciplinas que se efectuaran. Me gustaría que hallara la forma en que la institución no se congestione de gente.

-Mmmm, le pediré ayuda a Tezuka Kunimitsu. –Anoto todo en una agenda que llevaba. -¿Solo será una muestra?

-Por el momento, aunque si alguna escuela cercana quisiera probarse con los equipos; se arreglaría una competencia.

-Muy bien. –Por fin iba a abrir el fólder. -¿Es todo?

-Si, en dado caso que necesitáramos alguna cosa más, mandaríamos a llamar a otra junta. –Se paro. –Les deseo un buen día.

-Igualmente.

Respondieron todos. Sakuno abrió el papel y casi grita cuando vio el nombre que figuraba en el equipo femenil de soccer.

-_¡No puede ser!_

* * *

Era la hora del receso. El equipo de Tennis (por órdenes de Tezka) estaba reunido en la azotea de la escuela.

-¿Para que nos mandaron a llamar? –Momo comía como troglodita todo lo que estaba al frente. –Gulf... gulf….

-Fzzzzzzzz, no hables con la boca abierta… baka… -Momoshiro termino de tragar.

-¿A quien le llamas baka¡Imbecil! –Se paro para quedar de frente a Mamushi.

-Fzzzzzzzz eres el único que veo. –Se miraron y rayitos salieron en los ojos de ambos.

-Vamos… tranquilícense. –Kawamura y Oishi se metieron entre ellos.

-Basta. –Tezuka les hablo e cuanto entro la nieta de la entrenadora. –Cállense y siéntense.

-Hai, buchou.

Todos obedecieron. Cuando Fuji se sentó a lado de Ryoma lo codeo para que despertara.

-Echizen, ya vamos a empezar… -Le susurro, al instante que abría los ojos. –No querrás que Inui se de cuenta y te haga tomar su jugo¿verdad?

-Gulp. –Trago saliva y abrió los ojos totalmente.

-Buenas tardes. –Sakuno saco unos papales que le mostró a Tezuka. –Los mande a llamar para informarles de que se efectuar una muestra deportiva, en donde la Seigaku será la anfitriona.

-¡Nya¡Que bien! –Eiji y Momo brincaban emocionados.

-Empiezo a creer que estos dos nunca cambiaran n.nU –Tezuka cerró los ojos.

-Basta chicos, Sakuno quiere decirnos algo. Fuji les sonrió.

-¡HAI! –Ambos se sentaron de nueva cuenta, pero chibis y con las mejillas rosadas.

-n.nU Bueno, me gustaría que pudieran alojar a los chicos del equipo de soccer.

-Sumire-sensei nos había mencionado algo acerca de eso… -Oishi hojeo los papeles. -¿Ryoma va a hospedar?

-Si… -Se alzo un poco la gorra. –Desde que mis papas viven en EUA hay mucho espacio. Nanako casi nunca esta en casa.

-Perfecto. ¿Te parecería 3 personas?

Sakuno tenía puestas unas gafas para vista cansada. Se le daban un aire aun más envolvente para Ryoma. Ya no era una niña y eso se notaba a leguas de distancia. Era una joven muy atractiva… _Me estoy volviendo un hentai… me parezco a mi papa… ¡NO!_ Movió la cabeza enérgicamente llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Te sientes bien, Ryoma? –Sakuno puso una mano en el hombro del chico.

-Hai… o////o -Agacho su gorra. –Con tres personas me parece perfecto.

-Esta bien. –Tacho unas cosas. -¿Taka-san?

-Mmmm, mi papa renta unas habitaciones arriba del restaurante. –Se quedo pensando podría decirle que si me hace el favor de prestármelas….

-¿De veras! . -Sakuno parecía niña pequeña con aquellos ademanes. –Aunque… -Ahora se puso seria y se veía más grande de lo que era. –También vendrá el equipo de mujeres… y no creo que encuentre el espacio suficiente para meterlas a todas en mi casa. –Se puso la pluma en la boca. -¿Y si les dejamos los cuartos a las chicas?

-Por mi no hay ningún problema, hoy mismo te tengo una respuesta. –Takashi sonrió.

-Gracias. Bueno, son 15 chicos los que vendrán, aparte del entrenador… -Hablaba mas para si misma que para los demás. –Esta el chico que le ayuda, y la otra joven…

-¿No piensas que Sakuno se ha puesto muy linda? –Fuji le susurro al oído a Ryoma, causando gran escalofríos en el.

-Hay un 100 por ciento de que Echizen se haya dado cuenta. –Inui anotaba algunas cosas en su libreta. –Y un 90 por ciento de que lo vaya a negar.

-Mada mada dane. -Se paro para ponerse a lado del capitán. –Sempais hentais...

-Para los hombres necesito 17 lugares, de esos 3 son de Echizen, 3 de Tezuka… -Los miro. -¿Alguien mas?

-Yo. –Oishi alzo la mano. –Yo podría con 5 personas. –Se cruzo de brazos y le sonrió. – (Baba!!!!)

-OK, eso me ayudara bastante. –Anoto. -¿Alguien?

-Fzzzzzzzz, yo ofrezco 2. –Kaoru mordisqueo un pedazo de croqueta de cangrejo. (Viri: Eso existe? o.O conciencia: tu lo escribiste… ¬¬ Viri: jeje, tienes razón)

-Mmmm, yo puedo con 2. Fuji puso su mano en su mentón. –Podrían ocupar el cuarto de Yunta.

-Perfecto. –Miro a los restantes. –Anden solo son 2 mas…

-Yo puedo con los restantes… -Las gafas de Inui brillaron y los que estaban a su lado se alejaron; como si tuviera lepra o algo por el estilo. –Tengo ganas de probar un nuevo jugo, hecho para deportistas. –Sonrió y todos tragaron saliva.

_-Que en paz descansen… _-Todos pensaron lo mismo incluido Tezuka.

-n.nU Jeje, agradezco su ayuda, Inui-sempai… -Sakuno se puso nerviosa. –Pero… quiero que los jugadores estén sanos y salvos para la muestra…

Cerró su libreta. –Ya entendí la indirecta. ¬¬ -Miro a todos. –No probare mis jugos con los de Jyoyo…

- ¬¬ -Nadie se la creía.

-¿Acaso quieren que lo jure? –Se movió incomodo.

-¡HAI!

-n.nU OK, OK –Puso la mano derecha en su corazón. –Juro solemnemente que no haré que los jugadores prueben mis jugos…

-Eso es suficiente para mí. n.n –Sakuno siguió en sus labores. Y no se dio cuenta que Inui tenia los dedos hechos changuitos en su espalda.

-¿Quieren elegir a sus inquilinos¿O prefieren que lo haga yo?

-Me da igual… -Ryoma saco su Ponta. (O.O de donde la saco?)

-¿Tezuka?

-Si quieres yo hospedo al entrenador, a sus asistentes… -Su voz sonaba igual de neutral que siempre.

-Dirás, asistente… -Le mostró la hoja. –La chica de nombre Karim es la otra asistente. A ella la hospedo yo, junto con la capitana del equipo femenil y la nutriologa. Las demás se irian a la casa de Kawamura.

-Iuuuu, Taka se ira con unas chicas a su casa. –Eiji le mando miradas pervertidas al chico.

-Jojo, como crees Eiji… -Estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. –Solo las voy a dejar que duerman en uno de lo cuartos de mi papa.

-¡Como me gustaría ser Taka-san! –Momoshiro tenía los ojos llenos de estrellitas al imaginarse lleno de chicas.

-Fzzzzzzzz, eres un hentai… -Kaoru lo molesto.

- ¿A quien le llamas hentai, víbora! –Una vez estaban empezando a pelear.

- No veo a ninguno más que a ti…

-¡Repítelo!

Todos los miraban. Pero ya nada hicieron por separarlos. Sakuno se acerco a Oishi.

-¿Nunca llegan a los golpes?

-No. –Syuchirou alzo los hombros. –Aunque no lo parezca son una de las amistades más fuertes del equipo…

-Tienes razón… -o.O –No lo parecen –Movió la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-Hoi, hoi –Eiji abrazo a la castaña para los celos de cierto chico. –No nos dijiste como se llama tu prima…

-¿No lo hice? n.n -Le mostró una hoja y un nombre.

-¿Mikki Tsujiwaki? o.O –Tenia un signo de interrogación arriba de su cabeza.

-Jiji. –Todos centraron su atención en la chica. –La capitana del equipo femenil de soccer de Jyoyo… Es mi prima. –Soltó una carcajada al ver las caras de los demás. –Mikki Tsujiwaki es mi prima.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Les gusto? Oh, diganme que si!! **

**Cada semana subire un cap, entre el jueves y el viernes. Esto sera un proyecto de 5 capitulos. Y YA LLEVO TERMINADO EL SEGUNDO.**

**Espero sus rws!**

**Me hacen feliz!**

**Las kero!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	2. ¿Quien es ese cabeza de naranja?

**Holaas!**

**Les dije que entre jueves y viernes lo subia... y aki toy!**

**Jiji, parece que les gusto mi idea... Jajajajaja a mi tambien...**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!****

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2**

**¿Quién es ese cabeza de naranja?**

-¡Increíble!

-¿Qué pasa Mikki? –Fukuko se acerco a la peliverde

-El equipo fue invitado a una muestra de deportes. –Le enseño el papel.

-¿Qué no tienes casa chica gritona? –Kyosuke bajo de los dormitorios bostezando.

-Calla, y lee. –Le extendió un papel igual al suyo. –Espero que Esaka no se moleste porque te mostré a ti primero estas hojas…

-¿Una muestra? -Siguió leyendo. - ¿Y si no quiero ir?

Se oyó un gran golpe por todo el dormitorio. Mikki estaba con el puño en alto mientras le pelinaranja se levantaba del piso con tremendo chichón en la cabeza.

-¡Estas loca? – T.T -¡Eso duele!

-Es para que dejes de decir tonterías… -Fukuko reía al ver a esos dos pelear.

-No se tu, Ichikawa… -Esaka iba bajando las escaleras. –Pero presiento que estos dos terminaran juntos…

-O///O –Ambos se voltearon hacia direcciones diferentes.

-Si, yo digo lo mismo que tu… -Le encantaba hacer enojar a Kanou. - ¿A que se deben tus golpes, Kyosuke?

-Algo de una muestra… -Bostezo. –En quien sabe donde… -Otro bostezo. –Y en la escuela quien sabe que…

PUNCH

Un golpe más fue cercenado en la cabeza de Kyosuke.

-¡BASTA! –Ahora tenía dos chichones. -¡Que no me tienes consideración?

Lo ignoro y se dirigió a los otros dos. –Es en la escuela Seigaku, por lo que tendremos que irnos unos días… Tendremos que ir con nuestro mejor equipo… -Los miro. –Yo creo que le avisamos a Sako a Kamata y a los demás

-¿Irnos? –Esaka miro los papeles. –Pero ellos son egresados…

-Si, la invitación también fue extendida para nosotras. n.n –Empezó a leerles. –Deben de presentarse con el equipo que mejor los ha representado (tenga a alumnos egresados o no).

-Oh… yo digo que será divertido… -Sakai movió su cabello como si estuviera en un comercial de shampoo. –Más chicas admiraran mi belleza. –Y saco un espejo de mano para mirarse mejor (que son magos, o que?)

-u.uU –Sakai nunca cambiaria.

-A mi me gustaría conocer mas lugares de Japón, Narita… puede ser divertido -Rodrigo leyó también la información.

-¡PERFECTO! –Murakami entro gritando a los dormitorios. –Me alegra que todos aceptaran… ¡POR QUE YO YA LO HABIA HECHO!

-n.nU

-¿Y el hospedaje? –Kyosuke se sentó en la salita.

-Mmmm, el de ustedes no lo se. Pero el mío, el de Karim, el de la Srita Kaori y de las demás chicas ya esta arreglado. –Mikki les sonrió… y esta era una sonrisa enigmática… y hasta cierto punto perversa…

-¿De veras? – o.O El entrenador Murakami no estaba al tanto de esto. -¿Y con quien?

-Sencillo. –Todos la miraron. –Me quedare en casa de mi prima… -O.O –Ella es la promotora y organizadora de la muestra…Su nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki

* * *

Las distribuciones (hay unos nombres que invente lo que pasa es que mi anime lo tengo prestado, mil disculpas) seria: 

Mikki, Karim y Kaori: Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Equipo femenil: en la posada de la familia Kawamura.

Kyosuke, Sakai y Rodrigo: Ryoma

El entrenador Murakami, Mori y Esaka: Tezuka.

Muroi, Yuuya: Inui

Ichikawa, Sako, Kamata, Shinkawa, Ikari: Oishi

A Fuji, Kaoru les dieron también sus "visitas"

-¿Seguro que estarás bien el fin de semana? –Nanako le estaba ayudando a terminar de arreglar los futones.

-Whiz… -Se bajo la gorra mientras le daba un sorbo a su Ponta de uva. -¿vuelves el domingo?

-No lo se, lo mas seguro es que hasta el lunes… -Siguió en su tarea. –Hace mucho que no voy a la playa.

-Mada mada dane… -Karupin se enrollo en sus piernas. -¿Karupin ya comió?

-Etto… -Se puso una mano en la barbilla. –No.

-Vamos, Karupin. –Le hizo una seña y el felino lo siguió.

DING, DONG

-Yo voy –Le dio su leche a Karupin y se encamino a la puerta. –Mmmm¿Tan temprano?

-Oh, vamos Echizen… -Momoshiro entro a su casa. -¿No me invitas a desayunar? .

-No. –Casi logra sacarlo, pero Nanako llego.

-Hola, Momo. –Hizo una reverencia. -¿Cómo haz estado?

Esquivo los brazos del joven y se metió. –Muy bien, Nanako. –Su estomago rugió por toda la casa.

-¿Quieres desayunar? n.n

-¡SI! –Y corrió hacia el comedor; que extrañamente sabia donde se encontraba. -¿Y que hay para comer?

-Jiji, corriste con suerte. .Le enseño un plato con un típico desayuno japonés. –Le hice el desayuno que mas le gusta a Ryoma.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano en mi casa, Momo? -Se sentó a lado de su "invitado"

-Pues no quería que llegaras tarde para la bienvenida a las escuelas –Se metió un bocado. – Gulf… así que… gulf… pase por ti.

-Tú eres el que siempre llega tarde…

Y desayuno paso sin mayores problemas. Bueno exceptuando el "casi" ahogamiento de Momo con un pedazo de comida. Y eso que casi estaba morado y con los ojos salidos…

* * *

-¿Ya están todos? –Sakuno los observo, pero vio raro a Momo. -¿Estas bien? –Se acerco aun estaba pálido por el susto. 

-Si… ¿No tienes algo que decirme Echizen? ¬¬

-Mmmm –Pareció meditarlo. –No.

PLOP

Takeshi cayó al piso, moviendo la pierna en el aire. u.u

-Ya, ya, déjense de juegos. –Eiji movía enérgicamente su playera. -¿Ya van a llegar?

-Deben estar… -Alzo la vista y observo que se acercaba un autobús, con el nombre en grande Jyoyo Orange Hill. -¡Aquí están!

-¡NYA QUE EMOCION!

Takeshi y Kikumaru estaban en estado Chibi, agarrados de la mano y con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-Mada mada dane… -_¿Qué no tienen vergüenza?_

-Admite que te da curiosidad conocer a la prima de Sakuno. –Fuji le volvió a hablar en el oído.

-¿Tienes una manía de hacerme eso cada vez que me quieres hablar? –Ryoma se movió lejos de su senpai.

Fuji abrió los ojos. –Puede ser… es divertido ver como te incomodas…

-Chicos… -Oishi se puso delante de todos. –Por una vez en su vida… -Le sonrieron. –Compórtense adecuadamente.

-Hoi, hoi, Oishi. –El neko le brinco en la espalda. -¿Alguna vez te he defraudado?

-No, pero…

-¡Vamos, Oishi! –Momo se encimo en Eiji. –Somos unos niños buenos.

-Ustedes… dos… -El sub-capitán sudaba la gota gorda al tener que aguantarlos. –Me…

- ¿Qué tienes? o.O –Kikumaru puso su cara delante de la cara de el.

-Hay un 100 por ciento de probabilidad de que ambos sean demasiado pesados… -Alzo una ceja.

-O.O –Se bajaron lo mas rapido que pudieron.

-Creo que ya no hay que dejar a esos dos juntos. –Oishi se sobaba la espalda a lado de Tezuka.

-¡Mikki! –Sakuno se olvido de los formalismos.

-¡Sakuno! –Y la peliverde no quedo atrás.

-¿Cómo estas? –Toco su cabello. –Lo tienes mas largo.

-Estoy perfectamente¿y tu? –Toco las mechas castañas. –Te lo cortaste… -Enredo la mano en ellos, y si, estaba corto; apenas si le llegaba debajo de los hombros. –Tus trenzas eran preciosas…

-¿Ves, Ochibi? –Eiji se recargo en el. –Tú siempre le decías que sus trenzas eran muy largas…

- Vaya, vaya… -Yuuya bajó del camión. -¿Eres tu, la prima de la hermosa Mikki?

-Etto… -_Este chico es muy rarito…_ -Si, soy yo…

Yuuya se rodeo en un aura blanca, llena de flores, y un sol radiante detrás de el.

-Fzzzzzzzz… -Lo miro de arriba abajo. -¿Qué clase de chico eres?

-Yo, el gran Yuuya Kiba soy el goleador numero 1 de Jyoyo… -Varias estrellitas lo rodearon. Miro a Sakuno, le tomo la mano y se la beso. –Eres una persona hermosa… ¿no te gustaría ser la novia del gran Yuuya?

-¡QUE? OoO –Todos los de la Seigaku gritaron.

-Este chico es directo y al grano… -Kawa se rasco la cabeza.

Kiba seguía con la mano de Sakuno entre las suyas, pero cierto chico de mirada gatuna se metió en medio.

-Mada mada dane… -Tomo a la chica y la puso detrás de el. –Hablas mucho…

-Y se ve que tú eres de pocas palabras. –Lo barrió (así le decimos aquí cuando ven despectivamente a alguien) –Que es tu novia¿o que?

-O.O O///O –Ninguno supo que decir.

-¡Basta Yuuya! –Mikki observo interesada a aquel jovencito.

-Nunca puedes guardar silencio… -Kyosuke bajo del bus. –Siempre estas gritando…

-No empieces Kyosuke. –Rodrigo lo siguió. –Recuerda que tenemos que dar una buena imagen.

-No hablen, yo seré su vocero. –Sakai descendió. –Con mi talento todos quedaran impresionados.

-Oishi… -Eiji lo codeo, logrando que cerrara la boca. -¿Serán siempre así?

-No lo se. u.u –Miro como empezaban lanzarse miradas de odio entre los jugadores. –Y yo que pensé que esa vanidad solo era posible en Mizuki y Atobe…

-n.nU –Los de la Seigaku seguían viendo el espectáculo.

-¡BASTA, KANOU! –Mikki lo golpeo dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-O.O Wow… -Fuji abrió los ojos. –Pues para ser prima son MUY distintas.

-Hai… -El equipo de tenis no salía de su asombro.

-n.n Creanme cuando la conozcan, verán que es una linda persona. –_Un poco agresiva por ratos... pero… buena gente. Además… nunca había visto que trata a ningún chico como lo trata a el._

-Anda numero 9 –Mikki le pateo las costillas. –Tenemos que presentarnos… -No hubo ninguna respuesta. -¡Kyosuke! –Parecía estar desmayado.

-Soy Tezuka Kunimitsu. –El de gafas se acerco a la capitana de soccer. –Capitán del equipo de Tennis. –La chica le sonrió. - ¿Necesitas ayuda?

–No se preocupe Kunimitsu. –Hizo una reverencia y observo al pelinaranja. -No tengo alternativa.

Se agacho hasta el oído del chico, le murmuro unas cosas logrando que Kanou se sonrojara.

-¡No! –Se paro al instante. –Tienes una mente retorcida… ¬¬

-Por favor chicos… -Por fin Kaori paro todo aquel relajo. –Buenas días. Yo soy Kaori Doumoto, la sicóloga y nutriologa. Este "señor" a mi lado –Señalo a Murakami. –Es el entrenador de los chicos. Murakami.

-Mucho gusto. Sakuno Ryuzaki, una de las organizadoras de la muestra. –Les hizo una seña a los jugadores.

-Yo soy el sub-capitán Oishi Syuchirou –Una reverencia. Señalo a Eiji. –Y el es mi pareja de dobles Eiji Kikumaru.

-¡Nya!

-Fzzzzzzzz, Kaoru Kaidoh. Señalo al oji-violeta. –Y ese baka es Takeshi Momoshiro.

-Mamushi… -Le mando una mirada gélida. –Me las vas a pagar.

-Inui Sadaharu. –Una inclinación de cabeza. –Soy… una especie de entrenador y nutriologo del equipo…

-T.T –Un aura azul envolvió a los de la Seigaku al recordar aquellos jugos…

-Yo soy el genio del Tennis Syusuke Fuji –Y abrió sus ojos, logrando que más de una del equipo femenil cayera desmayada y otras tantas quedaran con corazoncitos en los ojos. -Y este Ochibi, se llama Ryoma Echizen.

-Whiz… -Y bajo la visera de la gorra.

-Yo soy Karim, el es Mori. –La de cabello azul tomo la palabra. – Y bueno… -Miro a los chicos. –Ellos son el equipo n.n

Todos cayeron al piso… que chica tan explicita…

-Yo soy Mikki Tsujiwaki. Capitana del equipo femenil -Una reverencia. –Me da mucho gusto conocerlos. –El es Esaka, el capitán del equipo masculino.

-¡NYA! –Eiji parecía un gatito… encima de los hombros del capitán. -¡Miren me reflejo en su cabeza!

-¡Kikumaru! –Al oír la voz de Tezuka se bajo inmediatamente. –Vas a dar 20 vueltas a las canchas de Tennis en este instante…

-Pero… -Tenia los ojos llorosos.

-40… -Se acomodo sus gafas.

-¡NO! –T.T

-¿Quieres 60? – o.O Ahora el turno de Jyoyo quedarse mudos ante la disciplina del equipo.

-NO… -Se despidió con una mano y corrió hacia las instalaciones.

-Parece ser que su capitán es muy estricto… -Kaoru codeo a Murakami. -¿Aprenderá con el ejemplo?

-Mmmm –Miro a los presentes. –No, me gusta ser como soy.

-Yo soy Rodrigo, el es Sakai y ese tipo tan malhumorado es Kyosuke. –Los dos primero hicieron una reverencia.

-¡Mucho gusto! –Respondieron los de Seigaku, menos el mas pequeño que parecía haberse quedado dormido recargado en la pared de la escuela.

-¿Quieren ver las instalaciones? –Los de Jyoyo asintieron. –Al fin y al cabo la presentación es hasta mañana, ustedes son la única escuela que iba a llegar hoy.

-¿Podemos ir primero a la cancha de soccer? –Kyosuke tenía las manos en la nuca. -Aun estoy un poco tenso por el viaje… y que mejor que un partido para estirarme…

-Por fin Kanou tiene una buena idea. –Sakai tenía las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema. -Sakuno les sonrió y cuando Sakuno sonreía… había más de un chico que se enamoraba. –Síganme.

Inui se quedo pensando un momento. _¿Kanou? Ese apellido me suena… ¿de donde? _Anoto en su libreta sus dudas; llegando a su casa buscaría en internet la información.

Kawamura codeo a Ryoma para que se despertara. El grupo tan numeroso se adentro a las instalaciones. No eran igual a las de Jyoyo; es mas podría decirse que eran "sencillas" a comparación del Campus de Akanegauka.

Ambas primas parecían dos chiquillas contándose sus travesuras, por a cada comentario de la otra estallaban en risas.

-Muy bien… el campo esta en optimas condiciones. –Murakami tentó el césped. –Mori, Karim, denles el balón.

Tezuka y los demás se quedaron en las gradas. No es que no quisieran socializar; pero, el soccer no era su fuerte.

Ryoma observo a los chicos.

-Mmmm… ¿Quién es el cabeza de naranja¿No le han dicho que se ve ridículo con ese tinte?

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluidos los provenientes de la otra escuela.

-¬¬ ¿De que se ríen?

-¿Ryoma, cierto? –Doumoto le sonrió, causando un sonrojo en el pequeñín. -¿No te diste cuenta que hablaste en voz alta?

-O////O –Bajo su gorra. –Mada mada dane…

-No se mucho de este deporte –Oishi cambio el tema. –Pero se ve que son buenos en lo que hacen…

-Fzzzzzzzz¿corren mucho?

-Los chicos tienen un gimnasio en el que se entrenan. –Karim se sentó con ellos. –Además de que corren alrededor de la cancha. Llevan dietas especiales… -Una sonrisa adorno su rostro. –Tienen el amor por el soccer; lo que los hace esmerarse día a día.

-Ninguno de nosotros puede vivir sin el Tennis. –Momo siguió. –Sentimos que nos asfixiamos sin poder practicar…

-Kyosuke Kanou… -Inui pareció recordar. -¿Qué no ese chico -Señalando al mencionado. – ya jugo con la selección juvenil?

-Si. Sakai y Rodrigo han tenido ofertas por parte de equipos en primera división. –La sicóloga se emociono al hablar de sus "chicos". –Otros graduados han obtenido becas en universidades prestigiosas por sus logros en el fútbol.

-Un momento… -Oishi pareció recordar algo. -¿Kanou¿Kyosuke no será algo de de Seisuke Kanou?

-Jiji… Es su hermano mayor. –Los miro. –No le gusta que se lo recuerden…

-¡Hey Ryoma es lo mismo que tu con tu papa! –Takeshi movió a su mejor amigo.

-Whiz…

-¿Nani? –Karim no entendía.

-Echizen es hijo de Nanjiroh… -Kunimitsu le contesto. –En su época de oro fue unos de los tenistas más grandes que pudo dar Japón.

-Wow…

-¡Termine! –El neko llego sudado.

-¿Cómo sabias que estábamos aquí Eiji? –Syusuke tenía un ojo puesto en el partido y otro en la conversación.

-Sencillo. –Le salieron orejitas de gato, unos lentes y una toga y birrete. –Como les gusta el fútbol… lo más probable es que vendrían a las canchas…

-…

-…

-¡VA A LLOVER! –Momoshiro grito. -¡EIJI TUVISTE UNA BUENA IDEA!

-¬¬ ¿Qué quieres decir? –El pelirrojo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Jeje, nada. n.n

-¿Por qué no juegan? –Sakuno los alentó. –Anden seria divertido… -Y le mando miradas de cómplice a su prima.

-No lo se… -Tezuka miro a su equipo. -¿Quieren?

-¡HAI! –Eiji y Momo ya estaban en short y casaca.

-De acuerdo. –Tezuka se quito la chamarra. –Seigaku jugara al fútbol

-U.U Ya que…

Bajaron a prepararse, unos mas a fuerzas que de ganas (léase Kaidoh y Ryoma). Sakuno se acerco a Fuji e Inui logrando que al segundo le brillaran los lentes y al primero se le abrieran sus ojos azules. Mikki murmuro algo con Sakai y Rodrigo. Las primas volvieron a sus lugares.

-Esto será divertido… -Sakuno saco su cartera.

-Entonces quedemos de acuerdo en la apuesta. –Mikki hizo lo mismo que la castaña. –Si tu equipo pierde la paciencia primero yo gano la cama y 30 dólares.

-Correcto. –La castaña saco el dinero. –Y si el tuyo la pierde yo gano la cama y los 30 dólares.

-Hecho.

Se dieron un apretón de manos, aquello cerraría el trato. Mori seria el árbitro. Los equipos en su lugar…

Murakami se acerco a todos los que estaban en las canchas. –Muy bien chicos; como nuestros anfitriones no están acostumbrados al soccer… jugaremos fútbol rápido. –Jyoyo iba a empezar a replicar. –Es por cortesía… -Suspiraron. –Mori, selecciona a los 9 jugadores.

-Si, señor. –Tomo sus listas. –Sakai, Muroi, Ichikawa, Yuuya, Rodrigo, Kyosuke, Esaka y Kamata. –Los mencionados entraron al campo; cada uno en su posición correspondiente. –Sako será el cambio.

-Whiz… -Ryoma vio como los de playeras anaranjadas se acomodaban. -¿Alguien sabe como se juega el fútbol?

-u.uU

Como pudieron se acomodaron; aquello seria un entrenamiento totalmente diferente…

Mori, observo que todo estuviera en orden y sonó el silbato.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Jeje, los chicos jugaran soccer... Jajajaja, kien kiere ver eso!!??**

**(Viri observa a las lectoras que tienen varias gotitas en la cabeza... y unos grillitos se oyen en el salon) n.nU Se dice yo...**

**VAMOS A LOS REVIEWS!!**

**Shirley: Disfruta. Saludos! Thanks x tu rw!**

**Hikarymido: Hola! NYA!!!!!!! Gomen... tenia ganas de hacer eso... n.nU Xq sera que todas me piden a un Ryoma celoso?? Y xq no piden un Kyosuke igual...? Espero que te guste este nuevo cap. Gracias por tu reviee! Saludos!**

**NEKOCHAN17: Jiji... UNa fan de Eiji?? Sip creo que si. Gracias por tu review! Saludos!**

**Tamaki-kun: Hola! Gracias por tu review!**

**Sakurita: Le atinaste?? Digo a los que iba hospedar Ryoma?? Tu idea es buena... pero esto no va a ser un proyecto largo... y con los enredos que estoy planeando... no me alcanzara el tiempo.Pero de que habra Ryoma celoso... lo habra! Mmmmm... sip... tienes una mentecita muy mala... Gracias x tu rw! Saludos!**

**Gracias por su apoyo! Mmmmm kieren saber el nombre del cap!!**

**Weno se llamara:**

**La Seigaku no sabe patadas**

**Me dejan, reviews, eh!!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	3. La Seigaku no sabe de patadas

**Hi!**

**(las lectoras miran feo, muy feito a Viridiana) NO ME MATEN, DEJARIAN A MASSI SIN MAMA! **

**Bueno ahora vamos a explicar que pasa... Mi maquina no sirve; es as esto lo termine de escribir en un cafe internet a 2 cuadras de mi casa (es que el que esta detras estaban todas las maquinas ocupadas). Entre a la escuela y es mas pesado de lo que reordaba (tengo trimestres, y apenas llevo dos clases y ya tengo examen... +-+;) son clases sabatinas... Es heavy! Massi ha estado enfermita, le dio infeccion en el estomago (esta en la etapa de meterse todo a la boca)... Asi que tengo las cosas un poco complicadas...**

**GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Espero que este cap compense un poco la espera.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!****

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: La Seigaku no sirve para las patadas**

El balón comenzó a rodar, los de Orange Hill comenzaron el ataque…

-¡ALTO! –Sakuno grito desde las gradas y todos (los de las gradas y los del campo) voltearon a ver a la castaña. –Los chicos no saben nada… al menos dejen que se preparen un poco mas…

-Eso es trampa… -Tsujiwaki le hablo bajito. –Los de Jyoyo están ansiosos por jugar…

-Eso no es trampa… -Sakuno se sentó. – Solo fue una ayudadita…

El campo parecía escuela secundaria en primer día de clases… Los tenistas se sentían totalmente perdidos… ¿Cómo diablos se acomodaban los jugadores? Por que por lo visto ellos estaban mal…

-Whiz… Esto es estupido… -Se puso delante de todos. - ¿Porque no puedo dejarme mi gorra? (buena pregunta… porque no se puede?) ¿Y cómo diablos se juega esto?

-Con los pies…

PLOP

Todos los que estaban en el campo cayeron al campo por el comentario de Momoshiro.

-¿Qué! –El oji-violeta se rasco la nuca.

-Momo… -Fuji le hablo.

-¿Si? –Tenía estrellitas en los ojos.

-¡U-B-I-C-A-T-E! –Le dio un coscorrón. -¿Qué dirán nuestro invitados de nosotros?

-¡Eso no puede ser bueno, Oishi! –Eiji se colgó de su compañero de juego. –Dirán que somos unos inmaduros… -Estaba en estado Chibi. –Desordenados… -Brinco entre todos sus compañeros. –E inquietos…

-¡ME LO JURAS! –Todos los de Jyoyo tenían gotas detrás de la nuca. –Si son bien maduros… ¬¬

-Ya, ya. –Murakami les grito. –Vamos a empezar con este juego.

Alineaciones. Jyoyo.

Arquero: Sakai

Defensas: Kamata, Muroi

Medios: Sako, Rodrigo, Ichikawa y Esaka

Delanteros: Yuuya y Kyosuke.

Seigaku.

Arquero: Kawamura

Defensas: Oishi y Kaoru

Medios: Momoshiro, Tezuka e Inui

Delanteros: Ryoma, Eiji y Fuji

-¿Están seguros de hacer esto? –Kawa iba tímido detrás de Fuji… -No sabemos nada de cómo jugar…

-Ten, Taka-chan. –Eiji le extendió la raqueta.

-¡BURNING¡ESTOY QUE QUEMO!

-¿Qué diablos! –Los de Jyoyo corrieron hasta la otra portería.

-Y yo que me quejaba de Kanou… -Kamata fue el único que se quedo en su posición al igual que Sako.

-Vamos, chicos. –Mori les hizo una seña, acomodo unos conos naranjados para marcar la portería. –Apurense o se hará mas tarde.

Les dieron el saque a Seigaku. Todos en posición y UNA VEZ MÁS sonó el silbato.

Tezuka toco el balón, pero así como lo toco le fue arrebatado.

-Toda tuya Yuuya. –Un pase fácil de parte de Sako.

-Ahora verán las grandes destrezas de Yuu… -No termino su frase porque estaba en el suelo. -¡Falta!

El silbatazo marco la ofensa.

-Tarjeta amarrilla para… -Mori miro al de mirada gatuna. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Echizen… -Alzo su mirada altiva. -¿Por qué fue falta?

-Porque le pusiste el pie… n.nU

-Whiz… ¿entonces como le quito el balón?

PLOP

Los de Orange Hill estaban en el piso y con una pierna moviéndose en el aire. ¿Acaso eran tan… _peculiares_ los de la Seigaku?

-Hay un 90 por ciento de probabilidades de que aunque te explique como hacer una barrida… -Las gafas de Inui brillaron. –No me entiendas…

PLOP

La Seigaku secundo a Orange.

-Creo que a este paso… -Mikki sonreía al ver la escena. –Todos acabarán inconscientes… y no desesperados…

-Si, te apoyo… -Fijo la mirada en el "Genio". Una seña y Fuji abrió los ojos. –Pero esto apenas comienza…

* * *

-Conque la Seigaku es anfitriona… -Atobe leía el periódico en su fina bata de satín. -¿No crees que deberíamos ir a visitarlos, Kabaji?

-Usu

-Avísales a los chicos que mañana vengan. (Estaría interesante saber que mas puede decir Kabaji, aparte de USU!) –Kabaji salio del camarín de su capitán. -¿Qué sorpresas tendrán?

* * *

-Inui… -Fuji llamo al "Data King"

-¿Si? –Se acomodo las gafas, pero sin perder detalle del balón.

-Creo que es hora… -Abrió los ojos.

-Si. Lo llamaremos… "O.C.A.P.D.G" –No supo como pero el balón llego a sus pies.

* * *

-¿Dijo "O.C.A.P.D.G"? –Ryoma se rasco en la cabeza. -¿Qué es eso bochou?

-o.O Es lo que me gustaría saber… -El de gafas fijo la vista en lo que iba a pasar. –Pero no crea que sea nada agradable…

* * *

-¿Lo pateo?

-¡Patea INUI! –Kawa le grito desde la portería. La raqueta estaba a un lado del poste.

-Si la muevo en un ángulo… -Tarde el balón regreso a los de Jyoyo.

-No lo eches a perder cabeza de naranja… -Yuuya le dio un pase y corrió hasta adentrase en el área chica.

Por más que los de Seigaku intentaban quitar el balón sus intentos eran totalmente anulados.

-¿Con quien crees que hablas? –Se preparo para patear…

-¡Taka-san, toma! –Momoshiro llego corriendo y le entrego la raqueta.

-Eso no les va a servir… -Kanou logro un buen tiro… directo a ser un gol.

-¡BURNING!

Todo sucedió muy rápido, nadie supo con exactitud lo que paso… Solo que el balón estaba fuertemente impactado en el rostro de Kaoru y este… inconsciente en el piso y encima de un Yuuya en el mismo estado que el.

-. -Mamushi solo veía pajaritos rondar a su alrededor.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Mori se acerco hasta el jugador. -¡Necesitamos una camilla¡Yuuya!

-No, mama… ¡No quiero ir a misa hoy! –El de peinado afro estaba alucinando

-O.O –Los de las gradas no sabían si reír, llorar o gritar.

-¡BRAVO TAKA-SAN, LO SACASTE! –Eiji brinco encima del castaño.

-¿Eso esta permitido? –Oishi se acerco a Sako.

-No lo se… u.uU

* * *

Mientras tanto en la misma cancha pero mas atrás…

-¿Viste? –Sakai se acerco hasta Rodrigo. –El chico de la portería saco el balón con la raqueta…

-Los tiros de Kyosuke son poderosos… -Se puso una mano en la barbilla. –Se hubiera… de menos… fisurado un hueso…

-Además no es el mismo impacto, pararlo con un puño que con una raqueta… -Se acomodo su cabellera grisácea.

-Estamos ante unos oponentes fuertes… -Rodrigo se acomodo las espinilleras.

-Son fuertes… -Sakai miro como Kyosuke y otro chico empezaban a discutir algo. –Pero tenemos algo a nuestro favor. –El mulato lo miro encima de su hombro. –Ellos no saben jugar y nosotros si…

-Además recuerda lo que le prometimos a Tsujiwaki… Divirtámonos un rato…

* * *

Kyosuke estaba a lado de Mori mientras este auxiliaba a Kaoru y a Kiba.

-Yo digo que es mano, por lo tanto mi gol si vale. Apliquemos la ley de la ventaja. –Kanou tenía los brazos detrás de la nuca.

-Yo digo que es buena. –Momoshiro se acerco hasta el de cabellos naranjas. –Por lo tanto sigue el juego.

-¡No¡Es mano y vale o tiramos penal! –Rayitos salían de ambos.

-¡Eres idiota, o que? –Kanou tenía una gran venita brotándole de la frente.

-¡A QUIEN LLAMASTE IDIOTA, ESTUPIDO! –El del peinado de los pelos parados estaba igual o pero que su contrincante.

-¡Vamos, chicos! –Kawa había soltado la raqueta y corrió hasta ellos. –No peleen…

-¡CALLATE! –Le gritaron

-Pero…

-Ten, Taka-san. n.n –Fuji le extendió la raqueta. –Es hora de que alguien los calme…

-QUEDENSE EN PAZ, AHORA MISMO!

PUNCH

Momo y Kyo estaban desmayados en el campo con semejantes chichones en las cabezas (conciencia de Viri: De veras? Pues donde mas salen chichones? ¬¬ Viri: cállate… ¬¬)

Fuji aparece enfrente de la pantalla con un cartelon en forma Chibi, con un traje de conejito y las mejillas sonrosadas que dice así:

Nunca duden del poder de una raqueta… No saben donde les puede pegar.

* * *

Inui miraba todo atentamente. Syuchirou se puso a lado de el.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Lo que quieras, Oishi…

-¿Qué es "O.C.A.P.D.G"? –Se rasco la sien.

-Sencillo. "Operación Chicos A Punto De Gritar" –Sonrió, logrando que sus dientes brillaran.

-¿Y que es eso? O.o

-Una sorpresa…

* * *

En otro lado de la cancha.

-Oigan… creo que su amigo se rompió la nariz… -Esaka se agacho hasta Kaoru. – Y Kiba esta en la dimensión desconocida…

-¡Wow! –Eiji se empino y pico con el pie al del paliacate. –Esta totalmente noqueado… ¡Mira Oishi nunca había visto así a Kaoru-chan!

Murakami se metió al campo. -¿Qué clase de gente son? ¬¬ -Checo al novato jugador. –Yo digo que ya no sigue… -Pateo a su pupilo. –Este tampoco. -Miro a los de Seigaku. -¿Quieren seguir o paramos?

-Esto esta muy divertido ToT –Eiji hacia pucheros a Oishi y a Tezuka. –Sigamos, anden… acepten… digan que si!

Tezuka seguía imperturbable aunque el neko le jalara las orejas y se le trepara como vil chango.

-¿Tu que piensas Tezka? –Oishi estaba TOTALMENTE acostumbrado a esa clase de "cariñitos" por parte de Kikumaru.

-Pues…

* * *

-Con todo lo que esta pasando… -Sakuno miro a su prima. –Creo que es tiempo de cambiar la apuesta…

-¿Cambiarla? –Frunció las cejas.

-Si, ya que están saliendo lesionados… -Sonrió. –la cambiaremos de esta forma… El equipo que tenga mas lesionados gana.

-OK, pero yo me quedo con Seigaku.

-Trato. –Y sonrió de la misma manera que sonreía el "genio" del equipo. –_Con el tino que tienen… es probable de que yo pierda… Pero los chicos no son tan fáciles de pelar…_

* * *

Todos regresaron a sus posiciones; aunque hubo cuatro chicos que se acercaron a las gradas.

-¿Quiere que valgamos el gol o tiramos un penal? –Mori se acercó a Tezuka.

-Vamos a tirar un penal. –Muy seguro de si mismo.

-Perfecto. –Mori empezó a dar las indicaciones a los demás.

-Bochou… –Ryoma se acerco al mayor.

-¿Si, Echizen?

-¿Qué es un penal? –Se cruzo de brazos.

-No lo se… -Siguió tan imperturbable como siempre.

-O.O –Ryoma suspiro. –Ya sabia yo que esto era una mala idea…

-¿Estas listo Rodrigo? –Mori se acerco al moreno.

-Si… -Miro a las gradas para ver a Mikki. –_Debo de estar loco para aceptar a hacer esto… _-Volteo a ver al arquero de su equipo, que solo alzo los hombros.

Mori dio el silbatazo. Kawa se preparo… Tiro… ¡GOL!

-¡No, un momento, lo paro! –Oishi se acerco al árbitro.

-Lamento decirles… -Y camino con los de la Seigaku hacia la portería. –Que su portero se metió con todo y balón… por lo tanto es gol.

Los tenistas se acercaron… Y Kawa estaba a la mitad de la portería… era un gol. -.-U

-Lo siento chicos –Kawa se disculpo.

-No te preocupes, aun tenemos oportunidades. –El neko le sonrió a su sempai.

Volvieron a sacar, Ryoma corrió acercándose peligrosamente hacia Sakai.

-Vamos, "novato" –Sakai golpeo sus guantes. – ¡Te estoy esperando!

Ryoma se prepara para tirar. –Mada mada dane… -Tiró… ¡PERO NO LE DIO A LA PELOTA! u.uU

Rápido movimiento de Muroi, despejando el área. Fuji logro colarse… se preparaba para hacer Tsubame Gaeshi… pero… no le dio a la arquería… pobre de Ichikawa, al parecer ese tipo de "jugada" tenia mucho poder…

-.

-¡SI! –Todos miraron a Sakuno. -¿Qué? –Y volvió a mirar el campo como si nada.

-¡Ichikawa, te encuentras bien? –Sako se acerco al peli-morado

-.

-Uno menos, entrenador Murakami. – Mori indico que lo sacaran.

* * *

El partido seguía, Ryoma pateaba hacia donde cayera. Eiji por mas piruetas y saltos que daba… ya llevaba varias llamadas de atención… Los medios se hallaban corriendo de arriba hacia abajo. Oishi no se daba abasto para proteger (y ayudar) a Kawa y a su portería.

El viento empezó a soplar… era hora del ultimo "Triple Counter"

-Je, Fuji-sempai no quiere perder… -Ryoma acompaño al genio hasta estar a una distancia prudente de la portería contraria.

El de ojos azul índigo fijo la mirada en lo que quería hacer… anotar un gol y sacar de la jugada al portero… sencillo.

Error, no lo era. No contaba que el aire cambiaria de dirección y le diera a Tezuka en el estomago…

-¡Tezuka! –Todos sus subordinados corrieron hacia el de lentes.

-Urg… -Se apretó su estomago. –Me… sacaste… el… aire…

-Perdón, no era mi intención n.nU

-Fuji… -Syusuke le sonrió. –Da… 30… vueltas… a este… campo…

-¿Perdón? o.O

-¡Ahora! –El bochou empezó a toser.

¿El marcador?

3 de Seigaku fuera… por 2 de Jyoyo… ¡Ah, si! El marcador del partido iba 2-0 jiji n.n

* * *

-¡Esto es una estupidez! –Kyosuke pateo con fuerza el balón. -¡Esto parece de todo, menos un partido de soccer!

-Kyosuke cálmate… -Mori lo tomo por los hombros. –Anda, respira…

-¡NO quiero! –Lo aventó. Miro a los tenistas. -¡Que no pueden comportarse?

-¡Si no te parece como somos porque empezaste a jugar con nosotros! –Momoshiro se salio totalmente de sus cabales. –

-¿Quién te dijo que quería jugar contra ustedes? –Lo miro con arrogancia. –El viejo –Señalo a Murakami. –Lo decidió así… -Tomo a Momo por la solapa de la casaca. –No quiero que te me cruces en mi camino ¿entendido?

Mori alzo un cartón… de color rojo. Todos hicieron silencio; los de Seigaku no sabían con exactitud que significaba… pero por la cara de los contrarios no podía ser nada bueno…

-Lo siento, Kyosuke… -Le señalo las bancas. –Estas expulsado.

* * *

-_Este baka lo va a echo a perder… _-Mikki miraba las cosas desde su asiento. -¿Por qué no puede ser una persona normal?

-Porque si fuera normal no te gustaría… -Kaori apareció de la nada sentada junto a ella. –Admite que esa excentricidad suya es lo que te atrae.

-¡Nya! –Salto hasta el otro lado de las gradas. -¡Me asusto! –Camino hasta ponerse de vuelta en su lugar. –No se de que me esta hablando… sigamos viendo el partido -.-/////

* * *

-¡Eso no es justo! –Kyo miro a Mori. -¿Por qué me expulsas?

-Te estoy pidiendo que guardes compostura y no lo haces.

-¡No es la primera vez que lo hago!

-¡BASTA! –Murakami entro gritando. –Ya estoy cansado de este juego. –Miro a todos. – En toda mi carrera, no; en toda mi vida… Nunca había visto algo como esto… -Miro a Kanou. –Kyosuke sal de la cancha en este instante…

-¡Pero…! –Intento acercarse.

-¡Pero, nada! –Le dio la espalda. –Debes de empezar a acatar reglas…

-Chicos… -Tezuka miro a su equipo, y una seña basto para que lo entendieran.

-¡Lo sentimos mucho! – Seigaku hizo una reverencia.

-u.uU ¡Porque ustedes no pueden ser como ellos! –Murakami se recargo en el "simio con anteojos" para "llorar" –No me respetan… hacen lo que quieren… -¡Que no ven como sufro! ToT

-Yo pienso que está siendo muy exagerado… ¬¬ -Sakai estaba a punto de quitarse los guantes cuando fue detenido.

-No te los quites, tiraremos penales. –Murakami se puso serio.

-¡Wow+.+ -El neko se quedo mirándolo. -Podría ser un gran actor de Hollywood…

-Basta, Eiji. –Oishi lo calmo. -¿Penales?

-Si. Tiraremos 5, en dado caso que todos acertaran los cinco. –Murmuró muy bajito. -Que en realidad dudo… -Daremos 5 minutos de juego, el que anote primero gana…

-Whiz… sigo diciendo que el tenis es mejor…

Y el Ochibi se cruzo de brazos observando como se organizaban; pero un comentario hizo que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran.

-El que pierda tomara mis jugos… -Las gafas de Sadaharu brillaron. -¿Esta de acuerdo coach?

-o.O No veo porque no… Murakami alzo los hombros con indiferencia

-¡PIEDAD! –Todos los de la Seigaku estaban en estado chibi y corriendo en círculos alrededor de toda la cancha. -¡CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESO!

-Son unos exagerados.

Los de Orange Hill tomaban agua sentados en el césped. Agua que escupieron cuando el "nutricionista" de Seigaku aprecio detrás de ellos.

-Tengo ganas de probar una de mi, más nueva creaciones. –El sol le dio de lleno a su espalda, ocasionando que no se viera su cara. –Silver Juice Special –Alzo un termo que para la ocasión era opaco; así que no se veía el color.

-¿Quién quiere perder? –Momo les grito a los de su equipo.

-¡NADIE!

* * *

Dado que esto ya no era un partido en si; los espectadores (y algunos que se estaban recuperando de sus respectivos golpes) se acercaron hasta el nivel de cancha.

-Seigaku tira primero. –Mori le indico donde ponerse a Eiji.

-Oh… -Observo el balón. –No estoy seguro como hacer esto…

-¡Vamos Eiji, tu puedes! –Su equipo lo animaba.

-Estoy listo…

Sakai lo esperaba, silbatazo.

* * *

-¡NO! –T.T -¡La paro!

-No te preocupes, Eiji-sempai. –Sakuno lo abrazo. –Todo esta bien.

-Permiso. –Ryoma se metió entre los dos. –Mada mada dane, Eiji-sempai –Empujó a Sakuno. –Whiz… ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu prima?

-Etto o.O –Lo miro de arriba abajo. –Bien… gracias por preguntar… n.n

-Whiz… -Consiguió su gorra y se la puso. –Vaya… me hacia mas falta de lo que creía…

* * *

Era el turno de tirar, Kawa en la portería… Momentos de tensión…

-¡Aquí voy!

El moreno tiro… ¡Takashi la paro!

-¡Viva Taka-san! –Eiji estaba encima de Fuji. -¡Vieron¡Lo logro!

-Aun no cantes victoria… Son oponentes fuertes -Inui se acomodo sus gafas. –Sigo yo…

* * *

-Ese chico de lentes me causa escalofríos… -Mikki se froto los brazos. -¿Cómo es el?

-Mmmm –Sakuno puso un dedo en su barbilla. –Tienes razón… debes de tenerle miedo…

-o.O ¿Y lo dices así sin mas?

-Bueno, en realidad el es inofensivo… -Pareció aclarar sus ideas. –Tenle miedo a sus jugos…

-¿Jugos? –Alzo una ceja. -¿Qué tienen de peligrosos unos jugos?

-Imaginate que tan peligrosos son… -Sonrió ante el recuerdo. -Que una vez en un juego los contrincantes de los chicos lo tomaron… y el partido fue suspendido…

-¿Suspendido? –Parpadeo.

-Yo nunca los he probado… -Hizo una cara de asco. –Pero Ryoma y los demás que si… huyen cada vez que lo prueban… bueno o se desmayan…

-¡Desmayan? –La peli verde miro a los chicos. –Pobres… no saben lo que les espera…

* * *

-El viento esta a mi favor… si logro darle una velocidad de… -Inui tomaba notas lo mas rápido que podía.

-u.uU Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran… -Oishi observo el cielo. –Ya hace más calor…

-Perfecto. –Termino de anotar. –Estoy listo.

Silbatazo… ¡GOL!

-¡Si!

Los tenistas empezaron a brincar.

-¿Qué paso, Sakai? –Muroi se acerco a su superior.

-Eso fue extraño. –Miro a Inui que era felicitado por unos muy exaltados Momo y Eiji. –El sabia donde estaban mis puntos débiles… -Ahora veía a un muy AZUL Inui que era asfixiado por los abrazos de los chicos.

-Vamos, todavía tenemos que ganar… -Sako no le dio importancia.

* * *

Las cosas estaban calientes. 3 goles (que para la Seigaku fueron como un milagro) por un fallado. Jyoyo tenía 4 goles… si Ryoma fallaba su tiro… Orange Hill se llevaba el triunfo.

-Sigo diciendo que poner a Ochibi a tirar el ultimo… -Eiji se rasco la cabeza. -¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaban?

-¡Penal! – Kawa perdió su compostura. –Gomen… pero es que llevas preguntando eso desde que empezamos…

-Ya, ya… -Eiji lo ignoro. –No podemos poner nerviosos al pequeñín¿verdad?

-Si sus comentarios me están reconfortando… como no tienen idea… ¬¬

Ryoma fijo la vista en el cielo. Pero por alguna extraña fuerza magnética (según el, aunque mas que nada fue una corazonada n.n) miro hacia donde estaba cierta castaña, y gracias a su distracción no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos cafés.

Esaka y Rodrigo platicaban alegremente con la organizadora; al parecer de algo muy gracioso, puesto que Sakuno estaba riendo a carcajadas.

-Que se creen esos hijos…

-¡Hey, Ryoma! –Mori se aprendió su nombre. – Es tu turno…

-Me las van a pagar. ¬¬ -Miro de soslayo al trío.

-Muy interesante… -Mikki observo al chico… ¿Cómo se llamaba¡Ah, si! Echizen. –Al parecer a este niño le gusta mi prima… -Observo a los tenistas. –Ellos me serán de gran ayuda…

* * *

-¡En serio mi prima se comporta de esa manera! –Sakuno seguía riéndose.

-Y eso que no haz visto como se pelea con el –Kyosuke tenia una toalla en la cara que se hacia el dormido. –Hasta parecen una pareja de novios.

-¿En serio? –Miro al cabeza de naranja. –No parecer ser una persona muy sociable…

-No lo es… -Esaka y Rodrigo rieron. –Poco a poco ha cambiado su forma de ser…

-Se ve que Mikki lo aprecia… n.n

-Todos nosotros siempre hemos pensando que ellos están hechos para estar el uno con el otro –El brasileño dejo a un lado su botella de agua.

-¿En serio? o.O –Una sonrisa por demás maliciosa se formo en su rostro. -¿No les gustaría ayudarme en un asunto?

-Cuéntanos mientras vemos el resultado… -Los tres caminaron hacia el interior de la cancha.

* * *

Respiro hondo. Todo estaba en cámara lenta… las cosas se movían despacio… Miro a todos… en su poder estaba que no tomaran aquel brebaje tan asqueroso. Hizo una mueca al recordarlo.

Fijo su vista en la portería, aquel arquero se veía que era un presumido obsesionado con el soccer… ¿Por qué se le hacían conocidas esas palabras? Meditaba paso a paso…

-¡Por Kami-sama Ryoma! –Momoshiro le grito. -¡NO PUEDES APURARTE!

-¡ECHIZEN QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO? –Tezuka aun se sobaba el estomago.

-u.uU –_Creo que yo era el que caminaba lento…_ respiro hondo. –Ahora o nunca…

Lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas, tenia de rumbo fijo la profundidad de la portería…

-¡ERES UN IMBECIL!

Todos los de Seigaku tenían llamas alrededor de ellos. Ryoma había fallado…

-Mada mada dane. –bajo la gorra, y se puso azul al pensar en un hermoso jugo que los estaba esperando en las bancas.

* * *

-Que kami los proteja y los ayude… -Sakuno agacho la mirada sintiendo pena por los chicos.

-Eres rara, prima…

Mikki miraba como un sujeto de lentes; y que se había presentado como el nutricionista del equipo, se acerco con un termo a los de Seigaku.

Lo vio sudar frío… muy frío… Los de Jyoyo no sabían que hacer respecto a aquella escena. Y mas cuando vieron el efecto…

No habian ni siquiera terminado el brebaje, cuando cayeron al piso desmayados.

-¿Qué ES ESO! –Mikki grito de la impresión.

-¡Eso? –Y señaló a unos moribundos chicos tenistas. –Son los jugos de Inui Sadaharu…

-¡En verdad toman eso en los entrenamientos? –Kaori estaba pasmada.

-No. –Sonrió muy parecido a Fuji la castaña. –Es el castigo cuando no hacen las cosas bien…

-¡Que clase de escuela es esta!

Los de Orange Hill salieron corriendo y a medio vestir, seguidos muy de cera de cierto chico de lente, que los perseguía con un termo en las manos.

-Y eso es todo los días…

Sakuno camino con la manos detrás de la nuca; siguiendo el rastro de polvo que dejaron los futbolistas tras de si.

-¿Estará bien dejarlos ahí? –Mikki codeo a Karim.

-No lo se, supongo que no seria la primera vez que les pasa esto… -Alzo los hombros y siguió el camino de los demás.

-Es… tu… culpa… Echizen… -Eiji se paro del piso con cara de sonámbulo y con la firme intención de ahorcar a cierto chico de mirada gatuna.

-.

El peliverde ni enterado de lo que pasaba, no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo rodeado por 7 sujetos con caras de zombis y con deseos de sangre…

-¡DURO CON EL!

Y al grito de guerra todos se lanzaron sobre ryoma Echizen.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA ESCRITORA:**

**Les gusto? Anden digan que si!!!!!!!!!!**

**Los rws no los contestare como normalmente lo hago (es mas solo mande 3 replys) por que ya llevo como 60 pesos de interntet mas todas las impresiones que tengo que sacar ahora... BUUUU SE ME VA A IR MI SEMANA!!**

**GRACIAS:**

arcueid27granger, Sango-Tsunade, Algodon de Azucar, Jackilyn-San, yuky-san02, Yami natasha, Harlett, vivian alejandra, Kaeri chan, 3-CiNdY-3, -ivekag-, Guaduchi, Hikari no Hoshi, Yuky.SakUchihaAnim, ryuzaki blue y Betzmyn

**Gracias por sus reviews me hicieron muy feliz, ademas de que me animaron a terminar esto.**

**El siguiente cap se podria llamar (es que aun no lo tengo definido):**

**Por que los hombres tambien hacen pijamadas.**

**Un bso!**

**Las kero!**

**Cuidense!**

**aDiOs!**


	4. Xq los hombres tbm hacen pijamadas

**HI! **

**Regrese!! Mmm sip, lo hice...**

**Lo que pasa es que no tenia mucha comicidada para escribir este... las cosas andan medio flojas y la verdad salian puras cosas tristes...**

**Jeje, intento recompensar mi falta con este cap, sip?? .**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Los hombres también hacen pijamadas

El camino era de lo más silencioso…al menos por parte de Ryoma. El incesante parloteo de Momo se oía varios pasos mas adelante.

-Vaya… no pensé que su capitán hubiera enfrentado tantas cosas… -Rodrigo cargaba sus maletas. –Seria insoportable tener que alejarme del soccer…

-Bueno, el bochou es una persona muy fuerte… -Momo cruzo los brazos en la nuca. -¡Ey! Echizen… ¿tienes comida en tu casa? La verdad este juego me causo un poco de hambre…

-Acepte hospedarlos a ellos –Señalo a los de Jyoyo.-Pero no a ti… asi que no hay comida en mi casa para tu consumo.

-Mira Kyosuke… encontraste un amigo perfecto para ti… -Sakai observaba de reojo a las chicas de aquellos lugares… no estaban nada mal. -¿Algún sitio para divertirse?

-En eso si estamos de acuerdo. -Kyosuke abrazo a Sakai y Ryoma. – ¿Qué tal un karaoke?

-Eso es aburrido… -Momo puso cara de fastidio.

-¿Cómo dices? –Kyosuke se acerco amenazadoramente.

-El… karaoke… es… ABURRIDO. –Una vena le palpitaba en la frente. –Mejor vamos a comer a algún fast food.

-¡El fast food es para gente tonta!

-¿Cuándo madurara Kanou? –Rodrigo movía la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Déjalo, es un chiquillo. –Sakai le mando un beso a unas colegialas que pasaban cerca de el.

-Whiz… mada mada dane para todos… -_¿Acaso soy el único normal? _–Esa es mi casa. –Señalo las escaleras del templo. Mientras tanto Kyo y Momoshiro seguían enfrascados en su pelea: Karaoke vs. Fast Food…

-¿Vives en un templo? –Sakai arqueo una ceja. –Vaya… eso es…

-Extraño. –Rodrigo termino la frase mientras subían las escaleras. Se giro para agarrar por la playera a Kyosuke. –Deja de pelear… Y metete ya. –Lo empujo hacia la entrada. -¿Están tus padres en casa?

-No. Están en Estados Unidos. –Sakai y Kyosuke se miraron divertidos; y Rodrigo esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Algún adulto estará aquí? –Kyosuke empezaba a planear como seria su primera noche en aquella casa.

-Estoy bajo el cuidado de mi prima. –Dejo sus cosas en la sala. –Pero ha tenido que salir el fin de semana por un viaje con sus amigos… no vuelve hasta el lunes en la tarde o martes en la mañana.

-¡PERFECTO! –Sakai y Kyosuke sacaron sus móviles; marcaron números… y a Ryoma le escurrió una gran gota sobre la nuca. -¿Qué haces, Ichi? Mira… vamos a hacer una pequeña reunión en casa de… -Koji puso una mano en la bocina. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-u.uU –Momo entendió que tramaban y también hizo lo mismo; solo que con la línea de Ryoma. -¿Eiji?

-Echizen… ¿Qué van a hacer? –El ojos de neko pestañeo confundido. -¿Y tu, para que le marcas a Eiji-sempai?

-¿Aun no captas? –Aparto un segundo la bocina de su cara. –Eres muy lento Ryoma…

-Whiz… Hagan lo que quieran. -Observo como los tres chicos hablaban y Rodrigo descansaba en uno de los sillones. Karupin se acerco a sus piernas. –Tengo sueño… Vamos a dormir la siesta…

-Miau. –La gatita lo siguió.

-Si, Mamushi... una pijamada… --Algo le dijo el chico de la bandana. -¿Cómo que donde? Pues en la casa de Ryoma…

* * *

Sumire preparo una ligera cena para sus invitadas. Una noche de mujeres no era mala idea. 

-¿Cree que debería cambiar algo en el menú de los chicos? –Sumire miraba a Kaori.

-Mmmmm. –Pareció recordar algo. -¿Qué tan buenos son los jugos?

Sumire y Sakuno palidecieron. ¿Que podrían responder?

-Si, yo también quisiera saberlo… -Mikki puso una cara de asco. –No sabrán bien… ¿pero algún nutrimento habrán de tener, no?

Las Ryuzakis siguieron observándose, esperando que la otra dijera algo.

-Me gustaría probar uno. No creo que sea tan malo. –Doumoto empino su vaso de soda cuando oyó dos gritos que le hicieron devolver la bebida.

-¡NO! –Sakuno y su abuela saltaron de los asientos. –Disculpe, pero… por su propio bienestar… Nunca diga eso enfrente de Inui-sempai.

-¿Los han probado? –Karim seguía muy atenta todo lo que pasaba. – Si aun no saben su sabor… ¿Por qué piensan que son tan malos? – ¡Je! Que ingenua chica. Sakuno rió nerviosa.

-¿No viste como cayeron desmayados?

-¿Y eso que? –La gerente del equipo alzo los hombros con indiferencia. – Recordemos que es un jugo de castigo; debería saber mal.

-Es que siempre saben mal… -Sumire recordó como siempre terminaban las mayoría de los novatos en la enfermería.

-¿Al menos ayuda en su rendimiento? –Kaori recobro la postura.

-Yo creo que si… u.uU –Sakuno siguió en su cena. –Cada vez que les dicen que habrá jugos de castigo… ¡Corren el doble o el triple de veloces!

Mikki y Karim se deslizaron de sus sillas y Doumoto reía. ¿Serian tan letales?

* * *

Ryoma acababa de despertar. La siesta había sido bastante revigorizante. Karupin parecía mirar con atención la puerta. 

-¿Qué pasa? –Se acerco y la acaricio. -¿Pasa algo malo?

Casi se cae de espaldas cuando observo lo que se situaba en su sala. Había un grupo de alocados adolescentes (todos en pijama) danzando y jugando por toda su casa… Ese cabeza de estropajo mal teñido (léase Kyosuke), el play boy niño-bobo-tonto (léase Sakai) y aquel pedazo de… Respiro hondo… lo que menos quería parecer en este instante era molesto o acongojado.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! –Su voz era en un tono medio, pero bastante atemorizante. -¿Qué hacen en mi casa?

-¡Hoi¡Hoi¡Ochibi! –Eiji tenía bastante energía debida a una fuerte cantidad de dulces. -¡Gracias por hacer esta pijamada!

-¿Yo? –Busco por el lugar a los responsables de esto; pero una mano morena se situó en su hombro.

–Lo lamento, intente detenerlos (Viri: si… como no ¬¬) Rodrigo bajaba las escaleras al igual que el. –Espero no te moleste pero me quede encerrado en una habitacion de arriba. –Ryoma entendió que lo mas seguro es que fuera la de Ryoga.

-Whiz… -Termino de bajar las escaleras.

-No te preocupes u.uU –Oishi se acerco al brasileño. –Asi es el…

Fuji sonrió. –Si, Ochibi es como el enanito gruñón de Blanca nieves… -Y se lo imagino vestido de esa forma. –Si… definitivo…

El barullo se escuchaba en toda la casa; más que una pijamada, parecía una fiesta. Harto de esta situación Ryoma decidió hacer algo.

-¡CALLENSE TODOS! –Los chicos hicieron caso; en especial los de Seigaku¿Alguna vez habían escuchado grita al Ochibi? –Quiero que se vayan todos de mi casa en este instante…

Y se dijo mentalmente: _¿Dónde esta Tezuka-sempai cuando lo necesito_? Miro bien la sala y noto que faltaba alguien… _Mmmmm, no Inui-sempai no me hace falta… y menos si trae esos jugos del diablo. ¡Taka-san! No tampoco lo veo… ¿Por qué no vinieron los mas cuerdos?_

-Kyosuke… -Esaka se acerco al de cabellera naranja. -¿Qué no nos dijiste que Echizen estaba de acuerdo?

-Bueno….-Se sonrojo y se rasco la cabeza. –El dijo que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos¿Eso cuenta, no?

-Momoshiro baka… -Kaoru estaba cruzado de brazos. –Fzzzzz

-En eso concuerdo con el. –Kyosuke le mando una mirada burlona al de ojos violetas. – Eres un baka.

-¡REPITELO! –Momos se tiro a los golpes.

-¿Con quien crees que estas peleando? –De un golpe Momo fue a parar bastante lejos de el. Y en su camino rompió un florero.

-¡¿NANI?! T.T –Ryoma se tiro de rodillas, un aura azul lo envolvía. –Mi mama me va a matar… -Cada vez era mas densa el aura. –Era el florero que le regalo su abuela…

-O.O –Todos se miraron.

-Etto… Ryoma… -Sako se acerco al chico. -Si causamos molestia no tenemos ningún problema en retirarnos… -Miro a los jugadores de soccer. -¿No es asi, chicos?

-¡Si, bochou! –Todos asintieron; bueno menos Kyo.

-Mi mama va a quemar mis raquetas… -Echizen tenía la mirada perdida e inmensamente vacía. Solo decía cosas incoherentes. –Mi mama va a mandar lejos a Karupin… -Tenia sujetas sus piernas y los pedazos del jarrón estaban a lado de el. -Mi mama ya no me va a dejar jugar tenis… -Se balanceaba adelante y atrás. –Mi mama puede ser MUY mala…

-O.OU

Ninguno de los menores sabia que hacer. Hasta que una risa algo escabrosa se alcanzo a escuchar.

-Si me va a matar. –Ryoma se paro. –Que me mate con provecho… -Parecía ser el mismo aunque unas extrañas ojeras estaban debajo de sus ojos. –Sigamos con esta reunión…

-¿Estas seguro? –Taka-san se acerco.

-Tan seguro… como que el tenis es mi vida. –A Ryoma le temblaba la mano; y bien podría parecer ser "L" de Death Note… eran casi iguales… Salvo algunas diferencias… pero casi iguales.

-Eso es suficiente para mí. –Eiji volteo a ver a la gente. -¡Vamos a jugar!

-Si, si. –Esaka se sentó en el piso. –Vamos siéntense todos.

Más de media docena de jóvenes se congregaron a su alrededor… y esperaron… y esperaron hasta que unos grillitos cantaron.

-Ya nos sentamos… -Ichikawa se cruzo de brazos. -¿Y ahora que? –Miro al de cabeza rapada.

-¡Yo que se! –El de 3er año alzo los hombros con indiferencia. –Yo solo les dije que se sentaran¿de cuando acá me hacen caso?

PLOP

Oishi fue el primero en levantarse. –Pónganse de acuerdo. –Se acomodo en un sillón. -¿Qué quieren hacer? –Puso una mano en su cabeza. –Pero recuerden que mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para ir a la inauguración…

Kamata se puso serio. –Concuerdo contigo; no podemos excedernos si queremos estar al 100 por ciento por la mañana. –Miro a todos. –Asi que lo que vayan a planear… que no sea algo tan vigoroso¿de acuerdo?

-¡Hai! –Como buenos chicos todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Creo que yo no jugare con ustedes. –Sako se paro y camino hacia las escaleras.

-Me uno a ti. –Kamata se fue con el.

-La verdad yo también. –Oishi se fue con los de Jyoyo. –Lo mejor será cuidar que no se pasen de listos. –Miro a Eiji y a Momo.

-¿Por quien nos tomas, Oishi? –Eiji puso un dedo en su boca y movió la cabeza negativamente. –Des confías de mi… -Una lagrimillas se asomaron en sus ojos. – ¿Eso es lo que nos une como la Dupla de Oro en Seigaku?

-No, Eiji… yo… -Empezó a sudar.

-¿Con eso lo convenció? –Shinkawa le hablo a Kaoru. -¿No es muy fácil?

-Fzzzzz… ¿Ya viste sus ojos? –Una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en el.

Y si mirabas atentamente lograrías ver esos hermosos ojos de neko que Eiji tenia en esos instantes… Tan brillantes… tan… KAWAIII!!!

-Wow… -Los de Jyoyo estaban tomando notas: Como convencer a los sempais de algo.

Syuchirou suspiro en obvia señal de derrota. –De acuerdo Eiji… haz lo que quieras…

-Eso es lo que quería oír… -Cuando Kikumaru volteo a ver a los demás tenia una visera (como las que usan los de los casinos) y una pipa de burbujas. -¿A que jugamos?

-Jajajaja xDDD –Se rieron al ver la cara de los "Tres chicos designados"

-¡Ya se! –Sakai se sentó entre todos y saco una botella. –En Europa se usa mucho este juego. –Se le quedaron viendo a la botella. –Juguemos verdad o reto…

* * *

Sakuno miraba el techo de la cocina mientras terminaba de fregar los platos. Y recordó la conversación que sostuvo con uno de los chicos de la escuela visitante. 

FLASH BACK

Su teléfono celular repico sobre saltando la quietud del postre. Un numero desconocido para ella¿Quién seria?

-¿Moshi, moshi?

-Hola, soy Sakai…

-¿Quién? –Hay cosas que nunca cambiarían… a veces seguía siendo igual de despistada.

-n.nU El arquero de Jyoyo… el mas guapo del equipo… -Modestia aparte…

-¬¬ Si… ya se quien eres… -Se paro de la mesa y tapo la bocina. –Con permiso. –Se alejo de la demás gente. –Ahora si… ¿En que te puedo ayudar Sakai-sempai?

-Para empezar… -Oyó un gruñido al otro lado de la línea. –No me digas sempai… solo dime Sakai; ni siquiera digas el kun¿OK?

-Esta bien. ¿En que te puedo ayudar Sakai? –_ Mmmmm no me siento a gusto con este tipo de confianza… pero ya que._ UoU

-Ryoma organizo una pijamada en su casa…

-¿¡Nani!? O.O

-Si… ¿Qué tiene de impresionante eso? o.O

-Se ve que no haz pasado mucho tiempo con el u.u –Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro. -¿Y yo que tengo que ver con la pijamada?

-¿No quieres saber que siente Kyosuke por tu prima? –La voz de portero había descendido de tono; así que concluyo que el pelirrojo andaba cerca.

-Pues si… ¿Pero como vas a lograr eso? –Aun sin entender la idea.

-Sencillo, un juego de verdad y reto. –Espero algún comentario… pero nada. -¿Sigues ahí?

-¡ERES UN GENIO!

El entusiasmo salio más fuerte de lo que habría querido; el pobre de Sakai acaba de perder la audición por unos instantes. Y toda su casa se cimbro por la fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa Sakuno? –Mikki se acerco a su prima. -¿Todo bien? –Miro que aun tenia el móvil en la mano. -¿Con quien hablas?

-¿Yo? –Sakai oía todo en la línea. -¿Qué te hace creer que estoy hablando con alguien? –u.uU El arquero no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso.

-Estas loca… ¿Será porque tiene tu celular en la mano? –Se acerco un poco. – ¿Y porque aun tienes a alguien en la línea?

Gulp. Sakuno trago saliva. –Etto… lo que pasa es que me dijeron algo que me emociono… -Ok, estaba diciendo la verdad… -Y grite… -Sigue diciendo la verdad…

-¿Con quien hablas? –Alzo una ceja, algo pasaba ahí y ella lo sabía.

-Etto… con una amiga de la escuela… -Ok… aquí se acabo la honestidad. –Me estaba diciendo lo que hicieron hoy que salieron…

-¿Estas segura? –Alargo su mano para que la castaña le prestara su celular. -¿Me lo prestas?

-¿Nani? –Y lo abrazo. –No creo que sea necesario…

-¿Con quien hablas? –Mikki empezó a forcejear con ella. -¡Vamos Saku-chan¡No te pongas difícil!

-Son mis cosas. –Le puso una mano en la cara. -¡DEJAME EN PAZ MIKKI¡ABUELA!

-u.uU –Sakai se alejo la bocina; los gritos de las primas eran aturdidores.

RING, RING

Mikki sintio que su bolsillo vibraba. Con la mano que tenía libre contesto. -¿Moshi, moshi? –Soltó a Sakuno. –Si… ya se… Espera. –Soltó a su prima. –Por esta vez te salvaste… pero me vas a decir con quien estas hablando…

-Ya, ya. –La alejo con la mano. –Vete a hablar y déjame en paz.

-Hump… -Inflo las mejillas y salio del lugar.

-Gomene n.nU –La voz sonaba como la de una niña pequeña. -¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Sacarle toda la información que pueda… -Paro un segundo. –Será difícil pero que Kanou diga todos sobre Mikki…

-De acuerdo…

FIN FLASH BACK

Acordaron verse temprano en la mañana y platicar lo sucedido. Porque mas tarde los dos tendrían mucho que hacer y no podrían hablar a gusto.

-Un momento. –Se seco las manos. -¿Con quien hablo Mikki?

* * *

Después de la explicación, los chicos estaban entusiasmados con el juego. Kyosuke alardeaba de que el era el mas valiente de todos… Ryoma… bueno, ya saben… es Ryoma…. 

-Yo digo que el anfitrión debe de ser el primero en tirar. –Ichikawa le tiro la botella. –Me siento algo raro jugando juegos de chicas…

-Ne… yo no. –Momo sonrió. –Tengo bien en claro mi masculinidad.

-Ya, ya. –Ryoma la giro… Fuji manda a Esaka.

-O.O –Los de la Seigaku se hicieron para atrás; el Tensai había abierto los ojos.

-¿Verdad o reto?

Gulp. –Verdad… -La sonrisa se ensancho. -¡No! Mejor reto. –Fuji cerró los ojos.

-De acuerdo. –Se paro y saco un termo. Los más cercanos leyeron de quien era: Inui Sadaharu. –Te toca tomarte esto. –_Con esto me aseguro el plan…_

Los tenistas sudaron frío; todos… ¿Qué clase de jugo seria ese? Bueno… la verdad no importaba mucho cual fuera… ¡Lo había hecho INUI!

-¡NO! –Oishi le grito. -¡Fuji¡¿De donde sacaste eso?!

-Tenía un poco de sed después del partido asi que le pedí a Inui el sobrante del que nos dio. –Se relamió los labios. – ¡Es bastante bueno!

Gulp. Esaka trago saliva una vez más. –No creo que sea tan malo… -Tenia varias gotitas en su cabeza. –Si el lo toma… yo puedo hacerlo también. –Agarro el termo.

-Es que… -Eiji miro a Ikari y Shinkawa que estaban a su lado. –Fuji… no es normal… -Observo como respiraba antes de tomarlo. -¡Nyah¡No quiero ver!

Con todo el valor nipón que necesitaba tomo UN GRAN sorbo de zumo. Su cara se petrifico… y el vaso resbalo de sus manos; casi al mismo instante que el se desplomaba en el suelo. El termo fue interceptado por el autor del castigo.

-No voy a dejar que se desperdicie… -Abrió los ojos. –Este será mi castigo para todos…

-¡NO! O.O –Al instante todos se alejaron de el.

-¡¿Pero que diablos?! –Kamata y Sako se acercaron al pelón. -¿Esta… +.+?

-u.u¡No, como creen! –Fijo su mirada en Fuji. -¬¬ Solo estará asi por un rato; bueno, tal vez hasta mañana !… depende de que tan grande haya sido el trago…

-¡Fujiko es malo! –Momo y Eiji estaban tomados de las manos.

-En vista de que Esaka-san esta desmayado… -Syusuke se sentó. –Yo girare la botella. –Y lo hizo.

Siguiente turno. Sakai manda a Kyosuke.

-_¡Perfecto¡Que buena suerte tengo! _-¿Verdad o castigo?

-Mmmmm… castigo. –Muy seguro de si; pero en cuanto vio que el arquero intercambiaba palabras con el sadomasoquista aquel… Cambio de opinión. -¡No! Mejor verdad.

_-Eres un cobarde, Kyosuke. _–Perfecto… ¿Hay alguien alguna chica de Jyoyo que te guste?

-o///O ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –Se ruborizo.

-Elegiste verdad… asi que responde. –Los de Jyoyo se acercaron a el; cualquier cosa seria captado por ellos. -¡Anda, no seas cobarde!

-Bue… -Su cara se puso igual que su cabello. – Asi como gustar… -Y cierta chica de pelo verde pasó por su cabeza. –Si.

-¡LO SABIAMOS! – Lo señalaron todos con sus dedos.

-Hump. –Kyosuke tomo la botella y la giro.

Turno para: Rodrigo manda a Ryoma.

Fuji se puso a la expectativa; hizo señas al moreno; que dudo un momento… pero su mente ato los cabos. Kyosuke+Mikki Noviazgo. Prima de Mikki; Sakuno+Echizen Noviazgo. ¿Eso es lo que le querían decir, no?

-Muy bien. –_Espero no meter la pata. _-¿Verdad o reto?

Tomo un sorbo de Ponta. -Whiz… -El no sabia nada de el… asi que… -Verdad.

-¡Wow! -Eiji sonrió. –El pequeñín es valiente.

-Muy bien. –Pensó la pregunta con detenimiento. -¿Te gusta Sakuno?

Ryoma escupió su bebida en la cara de Sakai. -¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?!

-Responde. –Fuji abrió los ojos una vez más. - ¿O prefieres algún castigo? –Y Jugo con el termo en sus manos.

Alzo la cara. –Fuji-sempai no puedes manipular a la gente…el debe de decidir solo. –Miro al moreno. –Cambio al castigo.

Rodrigo pensó en las posibles manera en que su anfitrión podría desquitarse con el; al fin y al cabo iba a dormir en su casa. Suspiro derrotado. –De acuerdo. –Miro la habitacion y alcanzo a distinguir una botella… algo singular… -¿Qué tiene esa botella? –Le dijo a Ryoma. –Todos voltearon al lugar.

-Mmmmm, no lo se. –Arqueó una ceja. -Es de mi mama y de mi prima. –Se rasco la cabeza. –Dicen que es un jugo solo para ellas…

-Con eso me basta. –Rodrigo se paro y sirvió un vaso grande del brebaje. –Se que no parecerá un castigo… -Le extendió el vaso. –Pero creo que si tu mama se da cuenta que tomaste sus cosas… no le hará gracia¿o me equivoco?

-La verdad… no creo que le guste la idea. –Y recordó lo "contentas" que se ponían Nanako y Rinko cuando lo tomaban. –Ya va… lo tomo. –Y se un jalón se lo empino. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y empezó a toser como loco.

-¡Ryoma! –se acerco Oishi. -¿Estas bien? –Echizen alzo la vista para tenerla vidriosa y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Kamata y Sako se acercaron a la botella y olieron el contenido. –Oh, Oh… -Miraron al grupo. –Esto es vino… estoy seguro de que es vino para damas… -Kamata se acerco al menor. –No debería hacer daño… pero la cantidad que tu tomaste… -Ryoma sonreía como bobo. –Te emborracho.

Momoshiro empezó a reír; contagiando a los demás.

-Fzzzzz. –Kaidoh se acerco a su sempai. -¿Y ahora que hacemos? –Le ayudo a sostener al chico; que se había dejado caer.

-No lo se. –Lo acomodaron en un sillón. –Si llamo a Tezuka…

Por su mente paso un gran Tezuka con llamas alrededor:

Tezuka¡Como fue posible! Tu eres el responsable… -Un chibi Oishi estaba agachado. -¡¿Cómo DEJASTE QUE ECHIZEN SE EMBORRACHARA!?

Oishi: Yo… -Iba a decir algo, pero fue cortado por el bochou.

Tezuka: 200 vueltas a la escuela. –Y saco tres galones llenos de un líquido color petróleo. –Y tomarás este nuevo jugo de Inui… -Chibi Oishi se desmayo. Pero Tezuka ogro lo levanto de un jalón. –Y empiezas… ¡AHORA!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Oishi se agra la cabeza y empezó a moverla a los lados.

-¿Sempai? O.O –Kaidoh se concentro en Syuchirou perdiendo de vista al menor.

-¡SIGAMOS CON EL JUEGO! –Ryoma se sentó y giro la botella. – ¡Esto es divertido! –Abrazo a Sakai. – ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!

-o.O Parece que el vino si le afecto. –Momo alzo una ceja. Al mismo momento que la botella paro.

Siguiente ronda. Ichikawa manda a Momoshiro.

-¿Verdad o reto? –Su mente empezaba a planear muchas cosas. Sobre todo sus dudas acerca de cierta chica con nombre Ann que oyó mencionar.

-Reto. –Alzo el pecho con suficiencia.

-Quédate en ropa interior y sal a la calle… -Sonrió.

-¿¡Nani!? –Empezó a sudar frío. Miro a los encargados del otro equipo. -¿No dejaran que me pida eso, o si?

-La verdad es que eso no pone en riesgo tu desempeño mañana… -Kamata se rasco la barbilla. –No veo alguna razón valida para no aceptar este reto…

-¡Jajajaja! –Kyosuke empezó a carcajearse. -¡Anda es hora de ver tus "popotitos"!

-Pedazo de… -Takeshi se acerco a el con el puño levantado. Pero fue detenido por un muy ebrio Ryoma.

-No, no… Momo-chan-sempai… -Y empezó a reírse cómo loco. –Yo también recibí mi castigo.

-¡Hoi, hoi! –Eiji se unió a la plática. – Eso es cierto. –Miro al ojos de neko. –Aunque… tiene sus consecuencias… -Momoshiro busco la ayuda de alguien mas; pero Mamushi esta intentado sacar de su trance a Oishi-sempai.

-¡Ya, ya! –Shinkawa e Ikari empujaron al de cabellos puntiagudos. -¡Hora del show!

Takeshi se retiro las ropas con vergüenza; dejándose pronto en bóxers. Eran negros y bastante justos… acentuaban sus encantos.

-¿Por qué acepte hacer esto?

Camino hacia la salida con los demás pisándole los talones. Cuando llego a la calle; se encontró con algo que lo dejo con la boca abierta. ¿Acaso el destino tenia algo en su contra?

Kippei y Ann caminaban por ahí; seguidos de Ibu y Kamio. La chica se tapo los ojos; y por si no lo hacia, el hermano mayor hizo lo mismo.

-¡Aparte de roba-bicicletas… ERES EXHIBICIONISTA! –Akira lo señalo con bastante vergüenza en la cara.

-¡NO es lo que piensan! –Se intento acerca a Ann, pero Kippei se lo impidió. –Ann… de veras que no es lo que piensan…

-Apártate de mi hermana, pervertido… -Kippei lo veía con frialdad.

-¡No, Tachibana-san, deje que le explique!

-No puedo creer que yo este viendo… Mi cabeza no podrá apartar esta imagen… Peor aun pesadillas me seguirán de por vida… Y lo mas seguro es que necesite terapias para siempre. –Ibu hablaba como siempre… consigo mismo.

-¡Jajajaja! –Todos los de la pijamada explotaron en carcajadas al ver la cara de Momoshiro.

El capitan de la Fudomine miro a todos. -¿Dónde esta Tezuka?

Como por arte de magia todos guardaron silencio. Sako salio con una chamarra en las manos.

-Ten… -Se acerco a los demás e hizo una reverencia. –Lamento este espectáculo; pero los chicos quisieron jugar… -Ahora a los que estaban en la entrada. –Y se les paso la mano…

-Ya veo… -Tachibana hablo. –Soy Kippei Tachibana y soy el capitan del equipo de tenis de la escuela Fudomine. –Le dio la mano. –Ellos son Akira Kamio e Ibu Shinji. –Señalo a los chicos. –Son dos de mis jugadores. Ella es mi hermana menor Ann Tachibana. –La chica aun no se quitaba las manos de la cara. –Ann… ya se puso algo de ropa… -La aludida alzo la vista y en cuanto su mirada cruzo con la de Takeshi… un sonrojo la inundo.

-Mu… mucho gusto. –Le extendió su mano a Sako.

-Yo soy Toshiya Sako y soy el capitan del equipo de fútbol soccer de la secundario Jyoyo Orange Hill. –Señalo a los demás. –Ellos son parte del equipo.

-¡Mucho gusto! n.n –Los mencionados saludaron.

-Pero aun no responden mi pregunta. –Los de Seigaku tragaron saliva. -¿Dónde esta Tezuka, el capitan de ellos? –Eiji y los demás empezaron a chiflar.

-¡Que paso rubiecito a fuerza! –Ryoma abrazo al joven. –Me contuve… pero ese rubio no te queda nada bien, Tachibana-san…

-¡Ryoma! –Momo intento separarlo.

-OoO –Los de Fudomine no sabían que pensar.

-Ryoma-kun… -Ann parpadeo confundida. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Toy perfecto! –Y la abrazo también. –Es mas nunca me había sentido mejor… -Se acerco a su oído; e intento decirle algo bajo… pero no modulo su tono de voz. -¿Sabias que Momoshiro se muere por ti?

-¡RYOMA ECHIZEN! –Entre Eiji y Takeshi lo cargaron y lo hicieron entrar a su casa. -¡Hasta luego!

-¡Es en serio Ann-chan! –Ryoma le grito desde arriba.

-O///O –La pelirroja se escondió detrás de su hermano.

-¿Esta ebrio? –Kamio señalo el camino por el que habían ido TODOS.

-¿Y los chicos? –Sako se quedo solo. –Yo…

Kippei saco su móvil. –Tezuka debe de saber esto…

-Por favor. –Toshiya empezó a ponerse nervioso. –Déjenme arreglar esto… Estaba jugando… y no sabían lo que contenía esa botella… Echizen la tomo… y…

-¿En que clase de mundo vivimos?... Ahora un menor de edad puede tomar alcohol a su gusto… Y yo que pensé que Echizen era un gran deportista… Quien sabe y de adulto se convierta en un alcohólico…

-! Por favor… no llamen a Kunimitsu.

-De acuerdo. –Tachibana noto que era en serio. –Pero mañana iré a Seigaku y espero que todos estén bien

-Gracias. –Reverencia. –Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana… -Y siguieron su camino. –Kami… que si Tezuka se entera de esto…

* * *

Syusuke se quedo en la sala. Si Ryoma estaba tan lengua floja como lo veía… Seria fácil sacarle la información. Pensó en la plática con Tsujiwaki-san. 

FLASH BACK

Después de que un emocionado Kikumaru le llamara para decirle que habría una fiesta de pijamas en casa de Ryoma; marco a su nueva "amiga" Mikki.

-¿Moshi, moshi? –Les respondieron del otro lado de la línea; y muy agitadamente.

-¿Mikki-chan?

-Si…

-Habla Syusuke Fuji. ¿Sabes quien soy, no?

-Si… ya se… espera. –Alcanzo a oír varias palabras; y después silencio. –Hump. –Bufaron al otro lado de la línea. -Disculpa… Ahora si… ¿Para que me necesitas?

-Habrá fiesta en casa de Ryoma Echizen. (Viri: Que no era una pijamada? o.O Conciencia de Viri: estamos hablando de tu hermano… Viri: u.uU Fujiko puede ser malo… Conciencia de Viri¿A quien se parecerá? ¬¬ Viri: n.n Sigamos con el fic… jeje)

-Mmmmm… fiesta… -Pareció que empezaba a planear algo. -¿Mixta?

-Ahí esta el problema… -Frunció las cejas. –Será una pijamada para hombres…

-¿Nani? –Alcanzo a distinguir un poco de tensión. -¿No es raro esa clase de cosas para ustedes los hombres?

-Mmmmm, para mi no. –Y sonrió. -¿Qué hago?

-Sacarle la información… digo, para empezar. –Esa chica le agradaba; captaba las cosas a la primera. –Estoy casi segura de que siente algo por mi prima.

-Ya va… -Su mente trabajo al mil por hora. –Tengo unas cosas que podrían ayudar… estoy seguro de que a alguien se le ocurrirá un juego de verdades… -Abrió los ojos. –Y si no, se me ocurrirá a mí…

-Mmmmm, ya veo por donde vas… -¡Ya se enamoro¡Por fin encontró a alguien con la mente tan retorcida como la suya! (Viri: ¬¬ ¿Es posible eso? Conciencia de Viri: u.u Lo dudo…) –Serán verdades… tú aprovecha todas las oportunidades que tengas para averiguar algo.

-De acuerdo.

-Mañana temprano te veo y platicamos¿Si? –Mikki uso su voz más linda y tierna.

-Ok. Te veo mañana.

-Si. Que te la pases bien.

Colgaron la comunicación para que Fuji preparara sus cosas. _Esto será divertido_

FIN FLASH BACK

Entraron todos a la casa murmurando frases como:

¡Si bochou se entera de seguro nos manda a la guillotina… NYAH!

Espero que Sako pueda manejarlos…

¡Eres un baka Ryoma¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?

¡Bah! Si bien que te gusta Ann-chan… ¿Ne, Momo-chan-sempai?

-Te toca, Momo. –Fuji le tendió la botella. –Anda... la noche aun es joven…

-Como hace falta Tezuka… -Momoshiro la giro. –Si el estuviera aquí… -Pensó unos instantes. –Ni siquiera estarían todos ellos…

* * *

-¡ACHU! 

-¿Se encuentra bien Kunimitsu? –El entrenador quito la vista de la TV.

-Hai… -_Me pregunto que estarán haciendo los demás en este preciso instante…_

-Que raro… -Mori entro a la sala. –Kyosuke no contesta su celular…

-¿Pasa algo malo? –Tezuka dejo sus bonsái para ir con el (Viri: Sus bonsái… xDDD Recuerdo cierto cap de chibis… jeje. Conciencia de Viri: Sigue con esto¿si? ¬¬ Viri: Aguafiestas… ¬¬)

-n.nU Nada… es solo que Kyosuke suele ser algo revoltoso… -Varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza. Ciertas imágenes de un campamento… y las ideas del pelinaranja. –Pero ya en la mañana hablare con el…

-Como quieras. –Y regreso a la jardinería.

-_Algo me huele mal… _¿Entrenador Murakami?

-¿Si? –Volteo a verlo con los ojos todos iluminados.

-¿Puedo hablar con usted? –Señalo el jardín.

-Ya que… -Observo una vez mas la novela del horario estelar. Llego al jardín. -¿Qué es tan importante como para no dejarme terminar de ver mi novela? Leandro Sebastián le declarara su amor Brenda Fernanda… (Viri¿Por qué será que los escritores inventan nombres tan raros?)

-UoU Nunca cambiara ¬¬ -Se deshizo de las ideas asesinas que le invadieron. -Les he marcado a todos los chicos… y ninguno contesta.

-¿Y…? –Intentado ver sobre su hombro la TV.

-Que cuando marque a casa de Echizen; donde se hospedan Sakai, Rodrigo y Kyo… Me contestaron…

-¿Eso es bueno, no? –Alzo una ceja; a veces Mori podía desesperarlo.

-En este caso no. –Bajo la voz. –Me contesto Ryoma… y no se oía muy bien…

-No estoy entendiendo…

-Se puso a balbucear cosas como: Bebida, vino, fiesta, jóvenes y… -Se sonrojo. –Desnudos…

-O.O –Se quedo con esa cara el mayor.

-¿Entrenador? –Le movió un poco.

-¡MIS CHICOS HAN CRECIDO TANTO! T.T –Se puso a llorar mares. –Ya sabia yo que llegaría un momento como este… T.T –Se arrodillo. –Ya no son unos niños… Son todos unos hombres o -Miles de estrellitas salieron a su alrededor.

-Esta loco… -Se dio por vencido y entro a la casa. -¿Por qué no puede ser un adulto normal?

-¡MIS CHICOS ME HACEN SENTIR TAN ORGULLOSO!

* * *

-Muy bien chicos... –Oishi se había repuesto de su lapsus. –Dos últimas ronda… -Todos se le quedaron viendo con cara de Eiji a medio morir (Viri: xDDD). –De acuerdo tres y es mi ultima palabra. –Conto a la gente. -¿Dónde esta Ryoma y el pelirrojo? 

Todos los empezaron a buscar. Hasta que unas risas en la cocina los distrajeron.

-¿Ryoma? –Kaoru entro. –Fzzzzz ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!

Kyosuke y Ryoma estaban con una botella de sake en la mesa.

-Experimentando. –Ryoma le alzó un vaso. –Después del primer vaso… ¡No sientes nada!

-Probando que no soy ninguna gallina. –Kanou estaba totalmente ebrio. –Sip… después del primer trago… se siente… tan bien.

-¡Sempais! –Kaidoh corrió a la sala. –Estamos en problemas… -Cuando iban a entrar, salieron los dos personajes abrazados y riéndose.

-¡No puede ser! –Kamata le dio un golpe en la cabeza. -¡Eres un baka, Kanou!

-¡Eso duele! –Estaba en el piso con lagrimitas y un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

-_Esto se sale un poco de los planes. _–Sakai miro a sus amigos. _–Mikki lo va a matar._

-Que gire una vez la botella Ryoma, otra Kyosuke y la última Sakai. –Fuji pensó rápido.

-Mmmmm. –Eiji se rasco la mejilla. -¿Y porque ellos?

Abrió los ojos. –Por que lo digo yo… y punto. –Las orbes azules parecían de lo más escalofriantes.

-Etto. –Gulp. –Lo que tú digas.

Al volverse a sentar todos, la panorámica era por demás graciosa; uno que otro desnudo (Ok, solo el toroso… y tal vez los pantalones), las caras pintarrajeadas, llenos de harina (¬¬ no pregunten…) y asi mas o menos estaban todos.

Sakai la giro… y… Fuji manda a Kyosuke.

-¿Verdad o reto? –Saco el jugo.

-Verdad. –El alcohol lo había hecho más valiente… no más tonto.

-¿Desde cuando estas enamorado de Mikki Tsujiwaki? –El tampoco era tonto como para no darse cuenta…

-¡¿Nani?! –Se puso igual que su cabello. -¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Instinto… -Y sonrió. –Anda contesta… Además… -Abrió los ojos. –Me lo acabas de confirmar…

-Yo… -Busco ayuda pero todos tenían risitas de cómplices. -¡Me gusta y que! –Se cruzo de brazo y pareció vagar en su mente. –Creo que desde que la vi trabajando tan duro por el equipo… es tan entregada; tan linda… -Tenia la mirada fija en la nada. –Mmmmm… me enamore de ella sin darme cuenta…

-¡LO SABIAMOS! –Los gritos de los jugadores de soccer lo sacaron de su ensoñación. -¡Cuando Mikki se entere!

-¿Nani? –Parpadeo confundido Kanou. -¿Están bromeando, no?

-Pero… -Kamata se metió. –El trato fue que nada de lo que paso aquí saldría a la luz…

-¡Eso es cierto! n.n –Ryoma se metió a la conversación. –Yo digo que cabeza de naranja tiene derecho de decirle eso a ella… Porque la quiere¿no?

-Cállate, Ryoma. –Momo lo sentó y le dio un café. –Kami…no sabes ni lo que dices…

-Bueno, bueno. –Sakai interrumpió la discusión. –Sigamos con el juego. –Le tiro la botella al delantero del equipo. –Vamos Kyosuke… no tenemos toda la noche.

Kyosuke manda a Ryoma… Todos se miraron… Ok… unos borrachos jugando eso… o.O No podría ser nada bueno.

-¿Verdad o reto, pequeñín? –Kanou se empezó a reír burlonamente.

-Los dos… -Todos se quedaron en silencio y sorprendidos. -¡SOY EL GRAN TENNIS NO OUJISAMA! Soy capaz de hacer todo. –Todo se pinto de tono dorados y azules; solo para dar paso a un chibi Ryoma con un traje de Superman parado en una piedra.

-o.OU –Todos…

-De acuerdo. –Kyosuke se recupero del impacto. –Fusionare los dos.

-O.O –Todos… una vez mas…

Saco su celular, lo prendió. –Denme el número de la prima de Mikki. –Fuji se apresuro y le enseño los números. –Muy bien… -Los marco y dejo el dedo en la tecla SEND. El Tensai se alejo y marco a alguien. –Vas a marcarle a esta niña y le vas decir lo que sientes por ella…

-¡NYAH! –Kikumaru se emociono. – ¡Al fin Ochibi va a confesarse!

Ryoma estaba estupefacto… ¿Qué sentía por Sakuno? Mmmmm se sentía incomodo cuando alguien mas la miraba… últimamente se veía mas linda… ¿Pero estaba enamorado? Esa era un palabra que había escuchado en este tiempo; pero… el no sabia que era ese sentimiento…

A veces se sentía nervioso con ella, también le enojaba que los chicos expresaran. Lo bella que se había puesto Ryuzaki –chan…. ¿Qué sentía el por la castaña?

-¡DESPIERTA BAKA! –Kyosuke le grito en el oído. –Ten. Esta en altavoz. –Todos los chicos se quedaron en silencio y se acercaron para oír mejor. (Viri: Bola de chismosos… Conciencia de Viri: A poco no te picaría a ti la curiosidad…? Viri: Buen punto… Y de seguro a las chicas tmb… asi que continuemos)

El tono de marcado se escuchaba…

Un tono…

Dos tonos…

-¿Diga? –Una voz agitada le contesto.

-¿Sakuno? –Estaba borracho, pero esa no era la voz de la menor de las Ryuzaki…

-Espera… -¡_Sakuno¡Ese es mi cabello¡DUELE!_ –La voz de Mikki alerto a Kyosuke. -_¡Si no te estas quieta no te doy el teléfono!_

_-¡MOU…. ERES MALA! _-El bullicio se calmo; y las voces de otras tres mujeres se escucharon. Ni más ni menos… Saku también tenía el altavoz… y Su abuela, la nutriologa y la manager del equipo estaban escuchando TODO.

Gulp. Ryoma miro a sus sempais. –Esto no estaba en el trato…

-¿Es un castigo, no? –Takeshi tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. –_Pagaras lo que me hiciste pasar con Ann-chan…_

_-¡Basta, niñas! Sakuno contesta por favor. Que no son horas para estar despiertos… y mucho menos hablando por teléfono. _–Sumire entro a calmarlas.

-¿Di… diga? –Saku hablo.

-Habla Ryoma. -_¡Obvio! _Gritaron de atrás. Ignoro el comentario. –Hay algo que debo decirte…

-¿Qué pasa Ryoma-kun? –Se oía preocupada.

-Yo… -Sintio todas las miradas en el. –Tu… Bueno… Me... gus…

-_¡Di algo por favor!_ -Mikki se metió en la conversación.

-¡No te metas chica gritona! –Kanou le grito.

_-¿Qué haces escuchando? _-Se le oía mas cerca.

-Lo mismo te digo. –El también se acerco al móvil.

-_¡Es mi prima y tengo el derecho¿Tu que haces ahí? _

-Estamos a mitad de una fies… -Fue interrumpido porque los de la Seigaku le cayeron encima.

-_¿Están en una que, chicos? _-Sumire tomo la bocina. Y quito el altavoz. -¿Quiénes están ahí?

-… -Todos se miraron, más bien; miraron a Oishi.

-Chicos…

-Están en mi casa. –Ryoma hablo intentado parecer el mismo. –El cabeza de naranja se salio de control y marco… -Un extraño dolor en su estomago lo mareo. –Yo… -Una sustancia no agradable salio de su boca.

-¡Que asco, Ryoma! –Momoshiro grito. -¡Corre al baño! –Un grito más. -¡Eres un baka Kanou¿No te pudiste aguantar?

-Voy a colgar… -Todos miraron el teléfono que estaba en el suelo. –Pero quiero que TODOS ustedes estén al rato; a las 6: 00 AM en la escuela… -Miraron el reloj. 1:00 AM. –Y el que no este… recibira dos litros de jugo… -Estaba intentado parecer tranquila. –Entrenaremos… para que a las 8:00 en punto estén en la inauguración¿De acuerdo?

-¡SI, ENTRENADORA! –Todos respondieron.

-¡Lo sabia! –Se alegro la vieja. -¡Mañana Tezuka sabrá todo! Que descansen…

Corto la comunicación. Se preparaban a dormir, cuando la voz de Sako, Kamata y Oishi se escucharon.

-¡A RECOGER, YA!

-¡NYAH! –Kikumaru se acerco a ellos. -¿Qué no oyeron lo que dijo Sumirecita?

-Si… -Kamata se acerco al neko. –Pero se acabo la diversión y es hora de ser responsables… asi que hay que recoger.

-Fzzzzz… -Hizo lo pedido. –Hay que apurarse… Fzzzzz o no acabaremos… -Miro con asco las vomitadas. –Eso que lo recojan ellos…

-Totalmente de acuerdo. –Rodrigo se puso unas pinzas en la nariz.

Después de una hora de arduo trabajo la casa estaba en orden; pero Ryoma y Kyosuke solo limpiaron para irse a encerrar en el baño de vuelta.

Se acostaron; apagaron las luces… e intentaron dormir pero las horcajadas de sus compañeros llegaban hasta sus oídos.

Seria una larga madrugada...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Ne, ne, que les parecio???**

**Jojo, Ryoma y Kyo borrachines, jiji**

**Vamos con los rws!**

**KanameSaku: Hi! Jiji, anda deja de reir, que te puede doler la cabeza despues!! xDDD Si a mi tmb me miran raro cuando me rio, ne... pero es que a veces hay fics graciosos!! Grax por tu rw! Saludos!**

**Kaerichan: Hola amiga! Mmmm, si ya se que se prestaba para situaciones mas HOT; pero aun no es momento... Jiji... espero que las situaciones de este cap tmb te hayan gustado tqm! thanks for you rw!**

**Bueno son todos los demas los respondi en reply!**

**Las kero!**

**Tentativamente el proximo capitulo se podria llamar asi:**

**De resacas, jugos, entrenamientos y inaguraciones... **

**De todo un poco!**

**Un poco largo... pero, jeje... lo que se viene!!!**

**Cuidense!**

**Saludos!**

**Dejen rws!!!**

**aDiOs!**


	5. De resacas, castigos e inaguraciones

**Hola!!**

**-Nop, no andaba muerta ni de pachanga... bueno fuera... -Viri empezo a llorar. -Quiero una fiesta...**

**-Le hace falta humor a tu vida... y unas buenas vacaciones al campo... -Emmett Cullen me abrazo. (Pd. Por si no lo saben tengo unos guaruras que me cubren en caso de que me quieran matar)**

**-¡Seh! Al campo... -Viri se masajea los hombros. -Bueno, despues de muchas guerras conmigo misma por sacar algo bueno... salio este capitulo...**

**-A mi me gusto... -Seiya Kou saco la cabeza de la cocina, es que etsa preparando la cena. -Creo que es divertido...**

**-Gracias! -La autora le sonrie con ganas. -¿Y tu que piensas Carlisle?**

**-Creo... que es muy bueno... -Sus blancos dientes relucen al empezar a sonreir.**

**-Whiz... presentalos... que ya quiero leer el capitulo nuevo -Ryoma ya tenia las palomitas en sus piernas.**

**-Que humor enano...** -**Viri se sonroja. -Bueno... este dia... se integran a mi cuerpo de seguridad... -De sus ojos salen estrellitas. -¡SASUKE UCHIHA, KAKASHI HATAKE, NARA SHIKAMARU, GAARA! Y ah... si... Naruto Uzumaki... Aunque estos solo saldran de vez en cuando... cuando no tengan misiones... y solo aparaceran ahora que empiece a subir historias de Naruto.. Saluden chicos...**

**-¡Hola, hola!! -El rubio hiperactivo salto a la pantalla.**

**-Esto puede llegar a ser problematico... -Shikamaru se rasco la cabeza.**

**-¡Buenas tardes... lamento la demora! -El de la mascara se rasco la cabeza, mientras escondia "Icha Icha Paradise"**

**-Hump... -Cubito de hielo Uchiha saludo**

**-Lo que digas... -Gaara, no quiso hablar mas...**

**Bueno...**

**Disfruten el cap!**

**Los veo abajo!**

* * *

Capitulo 5

De resacas, castigos e inauguraciones (Parte 1)

Aun estaba oscuro todo a su alrededor. Una marejada de chicos trotaba de camino al Instituto Seigaku. Todos con inmensas ojeras debajo de los ojos… y dos chicos bastante rezagados seguían la caravana.

-Siento que voy a vomitar. –Kyosuke se abrazo a un poste de luz. -¿Qué rayos me diste?

-Ay no…

Ryoma se puso verde y saco la bilis mañanera. Kyosuke se puso del mismo color y lo acompaño.

-¡Diuck! –Sakai se acerco. –Tómense algo para la cruda…

Una bocanada más. ¿Qué aun les quedaba algo en los estómagos que vomitar?

-¡Capitan! –Sakai grito. -¡Tenemos problemas! –Pico con el pie a su compañero de equipo. -¿Nunca habías probado el alcohol?

-¿Te parece que lo haya probado? –Kanou estaba sudando frío.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakai? –Sako y Esaka llegaron. –No se ven bien…

-Whiz… -Se recargo en una pared cercana.

-Lo siento chicos… -Los pararon. –Pero no podemos fallar… tu entrenadora fue clara y concisa… -Esaka empezó a caminar. –Deben de estar todos… además… -Un aura azul lo envolvió. –No quiero volver a pasar por ese jugo… -Un sudor le empezó a recorrer el cuerpo. –Y me imagino que en su estado… no será muy bueno…

¿Para que menciono el jugo? Los chicos volvieron a "pelearse con el monstruo" (Viri: jajaja xDDD Que sufran… la cruda es muy fea… Conciencia de Viri: Eres experta en ese tema, no? o.O Viri: … sigamos con la historia)

-A este paso no llegaremos. –Momo se atraso para verlos. –Tendremos que llevarlos a cuestas. –Cargo a Ryoma recargándolo en el. -¿Alguien me ayuda Echizen? Recuerden que es más ligero que el otro…

-Yo. –En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Koji se puso del otro lado. –Andando…

-O.O –Esaka estaba sorprendido por la velocidad. –Si asi fuera para parar balones… en definitiva acabaríamos con menos goles en contra…

-u.u Nos toca ayudar a Kyosuke…

Después de sudar los primeros metros lograron alcanzar a los demás. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de Seigaku todos pararon.

-Fzzzzz ni Ryoma ni Kanou puede entrar con esas caras. –Kaoru se apretó su bandana. –Fzzzzz el buchou se molestara...

-Pues… a estas horas no encontraremos nada que les calme sus malestares… -Kamata se ajusto la chamarra; aun hacia frío.

-¡Nyah! –Eiji empezó a sudar. –Si no nos apuramos… Sumirecita… e Inui… -Trago saliva. –Gulp… ni pensarlo. –Camino hacia adentro. –Yo, ya me voy.

-¡Nos unimos! –Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo que el pelirrojo.

-¡Que alguien nos ayude! –El sub-capitan del equipo de tenis empezó a llorar recargado en la pared. (Viri: Escena del chavo del 8)

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

La voz; hizo que Kamata, Sako, Sakai, Momo, Ryoma y Kyosuke empezaran a creer en la existencia del destino… y también se dieron cuenta de que el destino no los quería… ToT Oishi estaba bloqueado… de todas las personas que existían en el mundo… ¿precisamente tenia que aparecer el, cuando pidieron ayuda a los cielos?

-Les estoy llamando… ¿Qué pasa, Echizen? ¿Por qué traes esa cara? –La voz del chico le retumbo clara y concisa. Observo al de pelos parados. -¿Momoshiro eso es un golpe? –Y señalo el mentón, el lugar donde Kyosuke lo había golpeado en la noche.

-Etto… vera bochou… -Ryoma intento pararse… pero un extraño olor a frutas dulces lo llevo a enfrentarse… cara a cara… ¡Con el monstruo! (Viri: Osease… vomitar aun más… jeje)

-¡Diuh! –Murakami se acerco. –Vaya… que noche tan loca, ¿No creen?

-¡Entrenador! –Los tres de Jyoyo se pegaron a lado de Oishi y Momoshiro.

-Será mejor que entremos… hablare con la entrenadora. –Alzo de un brazo a Ryoma. –A lo mejor algún virus los ataco… -Miro a Sakai. -¿Qué comieron anoche?

-¿Qué, que comimos? –Un signo de interrogación apareció en su cabeza… y varios puntitos suspensivos… y otros mas… -Creo que nada…

PLOP

-Entremos… -Mirada gélida de parte de Tezuka. –Pero me dirán exactamente que aconteció ayer, ¿de acuerdo?

-S…i. –Sako trago saliva. -¿Están seguros de que es un estudiante de secundaria?

-Bastante… -Ryoma, Oishi y Momoshiro estaban cabizbajos, era la hora de su sentencia.

* * *

Sakuno ya estaba en las canchas; Mikki había decidido ir a ver a su prima y abuela en acción.

Mikki observaba como Sakuno escribía y hacia modificaciones a algunos papeles. Ya no se veía igual que aquella niña que se sonrojaba de todo; es mas… desde que había llegado… había notado que su prima ya toda una adolescente.

Las miradas que atraía… ¡Vaya que los hombres podían ser pecaminosos! (Viri: Por no decir hentais…)

-¿Mikki? –Sakuno le paso la mano por los ojos. -¡Mikki!

-¡Yai! –Brinco de su asiento y cayo en el piso. -¡No grites asi!

-Es que te estoy llamando y no me contestas… -Un pensamiento maquiavélico paso por su mente. –Se me hace que estas pensando en Kanou-kun…

-¿¡Nani?! O/O ¡Que cosas dices! –Se paro y empezó a caminar. –En dado caso… tu haz de estar pensando que es lo que te iba a decir Ryoma-kun, ¿ne?

-O.O Ejem… -Se sacudió las ropas y observo que los chicos iban llegando. -¡Mira ya están aquí!

-Si, si… cambiame el tema… -Mikki busco al cabeza de naranja; pero no lo veía. –Faltan chicos… ¿Dónde están?

Los de Jyoyo empezaron a chiflar y mirar para todos lados.

-No me ignoren… -Mikki respiro hondo. –Vamos… díganme…

-¡TODOS, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS 50 VUELTAS A LAS CANCHAS! –La voz de Tezuka se oía clara y concisa. -EL ULTIMO EN LLEGAR TOMARA UN JUGO DE… -Pestañeo y miro a todos lados. -¿Dónde esta Inui?

-o.O –Le habían avisado y el dijo que llegaría temprano… ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Sumire-sensei? –Kunimitsu se acerco a las mujeres.

-Ellos me dijeron que si le llamaron. –La anciana se cruzo de brazos.

-Mmmmm tampoco han llegado los chicos a su cargo… -Sakuno reviso su lista. -¿Le marcamos a su celular?

-No hace falta… -La voz del chico de los datos les alerto.

-¡¿QUE PASO CON ELLOS!? –Todos (y digo TODOS) observaron a los chicos que venían inconscientes en la carretilla que empujaba el de gafas.

-¡Inui Sadaharu! –Sakuno estaba que echaba chispas. -¡Lo prometiste!

-¡Yuuya, Muroi! –Kaori se acerco a los dos alumnos. –Contesten, ¿si?

-¡No! –Eiji y Esaka estaban abrazados y llorando. -¡Están muertos! T.T

-¡Inui! –La voz de Tezuka paro el griterío. -Pensé que teníamos un trato.

El de gafas trago saliva. Gulp. -Etto… -Busco ayuda pero todos lo miraban con desaprobación. -¡NO FUE MI CULPA! –Estaba hincado a los pies de Tezuka y lloraba a borbotones. -¡De veras que no la fue! T.T –Miraba a todos, pero ninguno le creía. (Viri: Y con justa razón… yo no lo haría. Conciencia de Viri: Te apoyo… Viri: ¿Al fin me apoyas en algo? o Conciencia de Viri: ¬¬ Sigue con la historia… Viri: Ya va T.T) -¡DENME EL PRIVILEGIO DE LA DUDA!

-A ver… -Sakuno le dio unas cachetadas a Yuuya. –Esta bien… te daremos el privilegio de la duda… -Le dio otras a Muroi. –Pero explícanos… ¡¿COMO DIABLOS ES QUE TERMINARON EN ESTADO CATATONICO?!

-Bueno… -Se acomodo las gafas y se paro. –Verán…

Y una especie de niebla los envolvió, llevándolos a la noche anterior; donde Inui estaba preparando unos "jugos"

_-Verán… estaba en la cocina de mi casa…_ -Hizo una pausa buscando la palabra apropiada. –_Probando nuevos "ingredientes" para un jugo que quería darles hoy… _-Insertar mueca de asco por parte de todos los oyentes; en especial de aquellos dos con resaca… que muy sutilmente se fueron al baño. – _Asi que me hundí tanto en mi investigación… _-Sus gafas brillaron. –_Y debo decirles que el jugo que había preparado… era bastante bueno. Habría logrado que su resistencia y su velocidad aumentaran en un 100 por ciento_

-Y como no iba a funcionar con la velocidad… -Eiji sintio que unos escalofríos que lo recorrían. –Si vieran como nos hace correr a los bebederos…

-Eiji… -Sumire le mando una mirada de "Cállate o te dejo en las manos de Sadaharu".

Gulp. –Que sensibles andan hoy… -Movió la cabeza.

-Continua… -Sumire insto al chico a continuar con su relato.

-_Como iba diciendo. _–Y volvemos a la escena en donde, vestido con una bata de laboratorio lanzaba: sardinas, atún, chocolate, una pieza de pollo y varias cosas más; en un gran caldero. Del cual salio un humo, bastante raro y oloroso. –_Había logrado el efecto perfecto para mi nueva creación._ –Ahora la vista se ensombreció y se ve a un MUY dormido Inui en su cama. _–Como estaba tan cansado, me fui a dormir sin preocuparme por recoger o envasar el jugo. _

Una nueva escena apareció frente a ellos: Mama Inui estaba recogiendo el tiradero y puso el jugo en un termo, con una etiqueta. La cual fue encontrada por Sakai que deshizo la niebla de los pensamientos.

-Supongo que de tu mama, ¿no? –El de gafas empezó a sudar.

-¡Ey, eso es privado! –Intento arrebatársela, pero el de cabello cenizo se la extendió a Tezuka.

-Hoy no tienes derecho a nada. –Tezka desdoblo el papel, se aclaro la voz y la empezó a leer. -

_Querido Inu-Pooh:_

Las risas no tardaron en escucharse al oír el diminutivo con el que llamaban al Chico de los Datos.

-¿Acabaron? –Tezuka los miro con atención, al no ir ni una risa mas… continúo. -

_Una vez mas…_

_¡RECOGI TODO EL COCHINERO QUE DEJASTE!_

_¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir las cosas?_

_Ya me decía mi madre: ¡No te cases, ni tengas hijos…!_

_¡Que razón tenia!_

Las chicas apretaban y mordían sus labios para que sus risas no se escucharan.

Nota personal de Inui: No dejar que mi madre vea tantas telenovelas… le atrofian la cabeza. (Viri: jajaja xDDD Conozco unas cuantas personas asi… xDDD)

_Bueno, creo que me desvié del tema…_

_Deje tu juguito en el termo,_

_Ya sabes que a tu padre no le gusta que los dejes botados…_

_Después del "accidente" antes di que te permite hacerlos…_

-O.O –Todos se giraron a verlo.

- ¿Qué me ven? ¬¬

-Vaya… -Kawamura movió la cabeza. -¿Tu padre ya los probo?

-Si… ¬¬ -Suspiro, tendría que contarles. -¿Recuerdan el jugo que les di cuando fuimos a entrenar a la playa?

-O.O –Los de Seigaku se quedaron en una pieza. -¡Como no!

-Bueno, pues deje un poco en mi casa… -Empezó a jugar con sus dedos. –Mi padre llego con sed… y se empino medio litro de un trago…

-O.O –Esaka se puso azul. -¿Sobrevivió?

-¡Oh, si! –Hizo un gesto de despreocupación. –Solo estuvo dos días inconsciente… y hay algunos días en que pierde la memoria… pero nada más.

-¿Nada mas? –Kaori se asombro. _–Creo que necesitan un buen psicólogo…_ Nota personal de Kaori: Recomendarle a Sumire-sensei un terapeuta para sus chicos.

-Chicos… -Murakami calló a todos. –Aun no termina la nota…

-Ya solo falta un párrafo. –Tezuka se acomodo los lentes.

_Tus visitas son buenos chicos._

_Te dejo el desayuno preparado en la barra._

_Junto a esta, se encuentra el termo…_

_Un beso Inu-Pooh!_

-Haber deja ver si entendí. –Mikki se adelanto. –Dejo en tu comedor, el desayuno y el "jugo" –Hizo un ademán con las manos. –Y ellos… -Señalo a los bultos inertes que había en la carretilla. -¿Se lo tomaron?

-¡Exacto! –Asintió con fuerza. -¡No fue mi culpa!

Kyosuke y Ryoma iban deteniéndose uno al otro cuando acabo el relato. –Que mal me siento…

-Whiz… -Bajo su gorra. –Me siento mareado…

-Bueno… ya que resolvimos un asunto. –Ambos chicos sintieron una sombra delante de ellos. –Vamos al siguiente… ¿Qué paso anoche?

Gulp. Todos los de la pijamada empezaron a sudar… ese seria un entrenamiento digno de recordar…

* * *

-Hermano… por favor… -Ann iba siguiéndole los pasos a Kippei. -¿Sabes el problema en que los puedes meter?

-¡Seria justo! –Kamio se sonrojo. -¡Ese exhibicionista merece ser castigado!

-Tu cállate ¬¬ -La chica lo miro feo. –No me estas ayudando…

-¡¿Ves?! –Kamio movió la cabeza. -¿Dónde esta la dulce Ann que nos cuida?

Bajo los hombros derrotada. –Ya va… Kippei… -El mayor se paro y se giro a verla. –Cuando menos, antes de abrir la boca… -El "rubio" seguía atento las palabras de su hermana. –Hay que ver si los chicos ya confesaron… y si no lo han hecho… estas en tu derecho de decirlo… -Le sonrió. -¿De acuerdo?

-Es un trato justo. –Diviso la entrada de la escuela, miro su reloj. –Las siete de la mañana…

-¡Vaya, me levante temprano en un sábado! –Ann bostezo. –Pero me va a cobrar factura todo el dia…

-¿Entramos? –Akira se adelanto y entraron a las instalaciones. –Que diferente se ve cuando esta sola…

Se acercaban a las canchas. -¿Qué creen que les haya hecho Kunimitsu-sempai a los… ? –Ann paro su frase debido a la impresión que le causo ver, lo que veía.

El lugar parecía un campo de concentración, con varias bajas (léase: DESMAYADOS DEBIDO A EXTRAÑA SUSTANCIA DE PROCEDENCIA DUDOSA), todos sucios, algunos mas arrastrando los pies… y un MUY enojado Tezuka gritándoles.

-¡¿PERO QUE PARTE DE SON MENORES DE EDAD, NO HAN ENTENDIDO?! –Una GRAN vena estaba en su frente. -¡Y ustedes dos! –Kyosuke y Ryoma estaban más sudados que los demás. -¡Siete vueltas mas!

-Tengo… sed… -El pelinaranja estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Me… duele… la... cabeza… -Ryoma iba arrastrando los pies.

-¡MOMOSHIRO! –El chico brinco por la sorpresa. -¿Cómo vas? –Tezuka se acerco a el.

-Mal… -El chico estaba limpiando el piso de las canchas… Y de seguro se preguntaran, ¿Qué tiene de castigo limpiar las canchas? Creanme, es un buen castigo… ¡CUANDO LO TIENES QUE HACER CON UN CEPILLO DE DIENTES! -¿De veras tengo que hacer todo?

-Si… -Se masajeo el tabique de la nariz.

-¿Yo solo? –Y observo… que eso era mucho.

-No, claro que no…

Observo a los restantes. Ellos estaban corriendo, pero a cada vuelta tenían que hacer 20 flexiones de brazos (osease lagartijas), 20 abdominales y hacer una vuelta en ositos. (Viri: Esto de ositos es ir hincado y agarrándose los tobillos) Todo eso… hasta que se cansara Tezuka de ordenarles…

-Vaya… -Kippei trago saliva. –Tezuka es bastante estricto… -Camino hasta el mencionado. –Tezuka, ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Tachibana. –Se giro. -Bien, gracias. –Se dio la vuelta para ver a los chicos. -¡No holgazaneen!

-¡SI, SEÑOR! –Los de Jyoyo estaban impresionados; por no decir asustados, de la autoridad que regia Tzuka en los chicos de Seigaku.

-¿Por qué a mi no me obedecen? –Murakami estaba haciendo un puchero. –El es menor que yo…

-¿Por qué será? ¬¬ -Mori y Karim lo miraron.

-Vaya… -Mikki silbo. –Nunca los había visto de esta forma… -Observo a los futbolistas hacer todo eso sin replicar.

-U.U No haz visto nada… -Sakuno observo la chica Tachibana. -¡Ann!

Todos los que habían estado en la pijamada voltearon a donde estaban los de Fudomine. Algunos empezaron a reírse, otros tantos siguieron en lo suyo… pero Momoshiro tiro el balde con agua jabonosa, en el camino de los corredores.

-¡¡AAAAYYYY!!

Todos empezaron a resbalarse. Y ahora estaban de esta forma: cansados, sucios y mojados…. Al menos ya no estaban sudados…

-Fzzzzz ¡Eres un baka! –Kaoru se limpio el lindo trasero mojado que tenia.

Tezuka se tallo la cara. –Dejen de correr… -El alivio se leyó en la cara de todos. -¡Y PONGANSE A SECAR Y A LAVAR LAS CANCHAS EN ESTE INSTANTE!

-O.OU

Ok, Tezuka NUNCA gritaba… y este dia ya lo había hecho mucho… y nada bueno podía salir…

-Vaya, Tezuka-bochou. –Akira se rasco la cabeza. –Nunca lo había visto en este estado…

-Es que nunca había visto un comportamiento tan irresponsable… -Fulmino con la mirada al sub-capitan, Oishi solo bajo la mirada. -¡Tienen 20 minutos para limpiar este desorden! –Apresuraron la marcha de los trapeadores, las jergas y escobas al lugar. -¡A mas tardar a las 8:30 tienen que estar TODOS limpios y presentables para la inauguración! -Observaron el reloj y movieron la cabeza. -¿Entendieron?

-¡SEÑOR, SI, SEÑOR!

-Mmmmm, empezare a creer que las escuelas militarizadas tiene gran impacto en el carácter de los jóvenes… -Sumire puso un dedo en su barbilla. –Iré a tomarme un te… -Observo a las personas que no estaban castigadas. -¿Me acompañan?

-Yo no… -Mikki se acomodo en las bancas. –Pienso divertirme un rato ;P

-La acompaño… -Sakuno le hizo señas a Ann.

-Me quedo yo también. –Ann se acerco a las primas.

-Si ellas se quedan, me uno. –Karim les sonrió.

-Tú te quedas a cuidar que obedezcan las órdenes. –Murakami le dio un block de notas a Mori.

-Ya que… ¬¬

-Bueno, las veré en la ceremonia. –Sumire tomo a los chicos restantes por los hombros; seguida de Murakami y Kaori. -¿De que se les antoja un tesito?

-Un momento… -Tezuka recordó algo. -¿Inui?

El mencionado murmuro un débil. -¿Si?

-¿Ya aprendiste la lección? –Se paro delante de el.

-Si…

-De acuerdo, bajalos y ayúdale a los demás. –Regreso con la entrenadora.

-Hump. –Inui dejo caer al suelo a los chicos que hasta ese instante, llevaba cargando en los hombros. Yuuya y Muroi cayeron como dos sacos de papas. –Deberían ponerlos a dieta… están bastantitos pasados de peso… ¬¬

* * *

-¿Todos listos? –Atobe miro a su equipo que estaba en frente de Seigaku.

-Usu… -Kabaji bajo de la camioneta seguido de los demás.

-¿Estas seguro que podemos entrar tan temprano? –Oshitari se acomodo la chamarra de Hyotei.

-No hay nada imposible para mi… -Ore-sama se acomodo sus cabellos. –Anden, quiero ver que nos tiene preparado Tezuka…

Shishido bostezo. –Lo que tu digas Atobe…

El equipo de Hyotei se adentro a la Seigaku, y no saben lo que les espera…

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que paso… -Ann estaba abochornada por tener que contarles eso. –Hubieran visto la cara de mi hermano cuando Ryoma le hablo…

-Vaya… -Mikki empezó a reírse y se recargo en la pared que estaba detrás de ellas. -¿Quién lo diría? Los chicos si que saben como divertirse.

-¿Y que hiciste cuando viste a Momo… ya sabes, en ropa interior? –Sakuno no sabía si reírse o sonrojarse.

-Bue… -Se tapo la cara con las manos, igual que la noche anterior. –Me tape los ojos… pero alcance a ver algo… ¿Por qué creen que no puedo verlo a la cara?

-Bueno, y para que quieres verlo a la cara si ya lo viste casi desnudo…

-¡Karim! –Mikki casi se atraganta al oír el comentario de la otra. -¡Eres perversa!

-¿Podrían dejar de hacer ese tipo de comentarios? –Mori estaba bastante ofuscado.

-Disculpa… -Sakuno le dio una palmadita en el hombro. -¿Por qué no, mejor vas a ver cuanto les falta?

-Creo que eso es una buena idea. –Mori camino a las canchas y sonó el silbato. -¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Ya casi es hora de que se vayan a duchar!

-Oigan… -A Mikki se le ocurrio algo. -¿No les gustaría divertirse otro poco? –Y les hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia las regaderas.

* * *

-¿Cómo se sienten? –Mori se acerco a los crudos. –Tengan de algo les ha de servir… -Y les dio una bebida con sales. –Eso lo hidratara de vuelta…

-Gracias… -Ryoma le dio un trago y se lo entrego al pelirrojo. -¿De donde lo sacaste?

-Me lo dio el entrenador… creo que sospechaba algo… -Se sentó a lado de ellos, en el suelo húmedo. –Cuando Inui-sempai estaba contando su historia, el salió del campus y regreso con esto.

-Recuérdame que le agradezca a tu entrenador. –Ryoma aun estaba pálido. –Me siento mal… ¿Cuándo me sentiré mejor?

-Yo que se… -Kyosuke le regreso la botella. -¿Qué hora es, simio con lentes?

-¡No me digas asi! –Mori checo su reloj. -8:20… -Se levanto y sonó el silbato. -¡Vamos, les ayudare o nunca terminaran a tiempo!

Ya les faltaba poco para terminar; con tantos pares de brazos fue menos de lo que esperaban.

-¿Y si usamos una manguera para enjuagarlas mas rápido? –Esaka tiro a la basura el cepillo de dientes que tenia en las manos. –Tendríamos el tiempo exacto para ducharnos…

-¡Nyah! Esa es una buena idea… -Eiji ya estaba corriendo hacia las jardineras. -¡Aquí hay una!

-¡Acá hay otra! –Ichikawa señalo otra, dos canchas mas adelante.

-¿Qué opinas Kamata? –Sako se rasco la cabeza.

-No tiene caso que lo hagamos todos… -Se paro delante de ambos equipos. -¡Escuchen bien! Kyosuke, Echizen y Mori terminaran una. –Los tres asintieron y caminaron a la más lejana. –Oishi, Sakai y Rodrigo otra. –De nueva cuenta aceptaron y tomaron una mas. –Inui, Kikumaru e Ichikawa otra. Sako, Kaoru y Kawamura la siguiente. –Ambos grupos se fueron a escoger una. –Y por ultimo: Momo, Shinkawa y yo la ultima. Los demás vayan a las regaderas; a la hora que nosotros terminemos ustedes ya deben de estar arreglados con el uniforme de la escuela y listos para irse al otro patio, donde se efectuara la ceremonia. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Si, Kamata-sempai!

-Terminemos con esto. –Kamata corrió a tomar su manguera. -¿Listos? Ustedes jalen el agua a la alcantarilla.

-Esta bien. –Momo y Shinka tomaron sus jaladores. -¡Dale!

Esa cancha iba bien; de seguro no tardarían en terminar. Leamos las otras.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo tu, Kyosuke? –Mori tenía un jalador al igual que Ryoma.

-Claro, claro… -Se sentía algo débil… ¿Pero que tan complicado era manejar una manguera? -¡Ábranla!

-Yo creo que la abrimos al máximo, el cabeza de naranja aguanta la presión… -Ryoma se empino su Ponta (Ponta?? o.O de donde la saco??) -¿Será mucha? –Dudo un instante… -Nah…

-¡NO, Ryoma, no! –Mori intento detener la mano, tarde.

En su estado de entumecimiento, Kyosuke no puedo sostener la manguera. La cual salio volando… mojando todo y a todos… y…

-¡Eres un tonto Kyosuke! –Rodrigo y Sakai estaban mojados de la cabeza a los pies. -¡Ya habíamos acabado!

-¡KANOU! –Kamata estaba igual que los otros dos.

-¡Fue culpa de Echizen! –Kyosuke se vio rodeado por los chicos. –Véanlo por el lado positivo, ya esta enjuagado solo hay que barrer el agua…

-o.O –Shinkawa lo razono. –Kyosuke tiene razón…

-¡NO! –Sakai y Mori se abrazaron. -¡El mundo se va a acabar!

-¡Ja, que risa me da! ¬¬ -Kanou levanto una escoba y empezó a barrer. –Si no acabamos nos enfrentaremos a la furia de Kunimitsu… y yo ya quiero darme una ducha e irme a dormir…

-Whiz… -Ryoma hizo lo suyo. –Lo único que quiero es irme a casa…

-Vamos, no es tanto ya… -Oishi sonrió (infundiéndoles animo) –Además todavía tenemos que ducharnos… o nos resfriaremos… y no es bueno que nos enfermemos, ¿Saben cuanto va a bajar su potencial en a escuela?

-Ya, ya, "Mama"… -Momo rodó los ojos y empezó a trabajar.

-u.u ¿Por qué siempre me tratan tan mal? –Oishi estaba sufriendo un colapso nervioso.

* * *

-¿Estas segura? –Ann miro de reojo a Sakuno. – Si mi hermano se entera que tuve que ver en esto…

-No te preocupes… -Mikki guardo un botecito en su pantalón (un pants de echo). –Lo peor que puede pasar es que no se quite rápido el colorante…

Ambas estaban detrás de las duchas y en unas bolsas habia ¿shampoo?

-Eso será para que dejen de andar tomando alcohol… -Mikki se cruzo de brazos.

-Mikki... Creo que estas exagerando… ya dijeron que fue sin querer… no lo hicieron con la intención… -Sakuno, aunque no habia impedido la "acción"; no estaba del todo segura del castigo.

-Pero es que ¿Qué tal si Kyosuke se hubiera echo el valiente y hubiera intentado hacer algo temerario? ¿Y se lastimaba? –Frunció las cejas. –Ese cabeza de chorlito no siempre tiene las ideas más inteligentes…

-Mmmmm, ¿puedo preguntar algo? –Ann alzo la mano, y Mikki le indico que siguiera. -¿Estamos haciendo esto para vengarte de tu novio?

-O.O ¡EL NO ES MI NOVIO! –Tsujiwaki se sonrojo y giro el rostro enojada. –El… solo es… un… ¡Ni siquiera es mi amigo!

-¡Ah y eso es lo que te molesta! ¿O no? –Sakuno y Karim apenas si podían aguantar la risa; la pobre de Ann no entendía que era lo que pasaba.

-¡Saku, tu amiga me desespera! –La peliverde bufo molesta.

-Ya, no era su intención, ¿verdad…? –No termino la frase porque…

-¡WAAAA!

Salieron gritos de las regaderas, las cuatro se miraron y no pudieron evitar la risa.

-¡Mi cabello esta morado! –Uno de los jugadores de Jyoyo estaba histérico. -¡MI HERMOSO CABELLO ES MORADO!

-¡¿Quién hizo esto?! –Sako, en cuanto oyó los gritos, corrió al lugar. -¿Todos están igual?

-Si, capitan… ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-¡Sako! –Kamata llego con el. –Pero, pero…

-Alguien hizo una broma muy pesada… -Sako se oía disgustado. Y las chicas seguian escondidas escuchando atentamente. –Tráiganme las botellas…

-¡Wow! Y se quejaban del color de mi cabello… -Mikki dio un saltito cuando escucho la voz de Kyosuke. –Parecen paletas de uva…

-¡Kyosuke! –Mori levanto la voz. –Se hace tarde… lo siento chicos, tendrán que salir asi a la inauguración…

-A ver denme eso… -Supusieron que se referían a las botellas de shampoo. –Si, efectivamente… esto es colorante… -Sako se notaba tenso.

-Yo creo que mejor nos vamos… -Sakuno hablaba en susurros. –Por allá… -Señalo una esquina que las alejaría de la visión de los jugadores. –Andando, y no hagan ruido…

Iban agachadas, en silencio y mirando a todos lados; no fuera a ser que alguien las viera… Mikki salto y una cáscara de plátano hizo que se resbalara (Las que ya han visto Ouran… comprenderán que en los momentos "menos" apropiados, siempre aparece una cáscara… jiji)

-¡AHHHH! –Se fue hacia delante y el contenido de la bolsa con shampoo se fue a estampar, en alguien. -¿Nani? –Unos brazos la sostuvieron.

-¡Oí algo de este lado! –La voz de Sakai y los pasos de los chicos alertaron a las jóvenes… que estaban en problemas. -¿Mikki? ¿Sakuno? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡Ese es el shampoo! –Uno de los "pelos morados" señalo las bolsas que portaban.

-¿Atobe? –Ryoma noto que el capitan de Hyotei tenia en sus brazos a la prima de Sakuno… -¿Qué hace ella abrazada a ti?

Y es que nadie habia notado ese "pequeño detalle" En cuanto el equipo de Hyotei noto que Mikki se caía, abrieron paso… y fue Atobe el que recibió el baño de shampoo y la linda chica en los brazos.

-Si este será el recibimiento que me den cada vez que venga… –Mirada insinuante para Mikki. –Vendré mas seguido a visitar a Tezuka…

-¡Suelta a MI chica gritona! –Kyosuke tomo de un brazo al capitán. –Ahora… -Sakuno y Sakai intercambiaron miradas… ¡esos eran celos!

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Keigo ignoro al cabeza de naranja. –Estuviste a punto de darte un buen golpe… -La ayudo a enderezarse.

-Si, gracias… -Tsujiwaki estaba aturdida… un poco por el miedo de caerse y otro tanto por las actitudes de Kyosuke.

-Me llamo Atobe Keigo y soy el capitan del equipo de tenis de Hyotei… -Le beso la mano. –Ellos son mis "discípulos" –Los de Seigaku rodaron los ojos. -¿Y usted quien es, hermosa chica?

-¿Eres sordo? –Kyosuke los aparto y lo tomo por la solapa. –Dije que la dejaras en paz. ¡Es MI chica gritona!

-Atobe-sempai ella es mi prima… -Sakuno le sonrió y la mirada de los chicos de Hyotei la hicieron ruborizarse. –Es Tsujiwaki Mikki y es capitana del equipo de soccer femenil de la escuela Jyoyo Orange Hill.

Y es que ese dia portaba una diminuta falda blanca con tablas, una blusa tipo polo sin mangas, una adorable sonrisa… y sus muy bien formadas curvas a la vista de todos.

-Whiz… -Ryoma se acerco. –Ustedes no deberían de estar aquí… -Se coloco delante de la castaña y Mikki le dirigió unas miradas a Fuji.

-Ryoma, creo que nosotros debemos de irnos… aun tenemos que ducharnos… -Fuji lo tomo de los hombros y el pequeñín dio un respingo.

-No, sempai… yo me quedo aquí… -Ochibi empezó a forcejear.

-Si el enano se queda yo tambien… -Kyosuke miraba altivamente al capitan de Hyotei.

-Con que prima de Ryuzaki Sakuno… -Tomo de las manos a las primas y se las coloco en sus brazos. –Andando Mikki y Sakuno… les invito a tomar una soda en nuestro bus…

-¡SUELTALAS! –Kyosuke y Ryoma jalaron a las chicas. -¡Ellas se quedan aquí! –Cada uno tomo una y regresaron a las duchas. -¡Y tu te vas!

-Vaya… -Atobe sonrió. -¿Los novios? –Se dirigió a Oishi.

-¿Eh? o.O –El vice-capitan sacudió al cabeza. –No, no que yo sepa al menos…

Oshitari noto los cabellos morados, y el estado de total caos que reinaba entre los de Seigaku y la otra escuela. –Supongo que Tezuka no esta por aquí… si no, no estarían en ese estado…

-¡Chicos! –Mori checo su reloj. –No hay tiempo… tomen eso de las bolsas… -Señalo a Karim y Ann. –Métanse a las duchas, o Kunimitsu-san nos mata a todos…

-¡¿DONDE ESTAN TODOS?!

Todos, y digo TODOS los jóvenes empezaron a sudar. Tezuka habia hablado…

-Emmm, yo creo que mejor nos vamos a donde va a ser la inauguración… -Atobe hizo una seña y como por arte de magia desaparecieron.

-UoU No me sorprende… al fin y al cabo es Atobe… -Momo empezó a caminar. –Y lo mejor será ir con el bochou… -Se frenaron en seco. -¿Dónde están Sakuno, Ryoma, el cabeza de naranja y la prima de Saku?

-O.O –Todos estaban sin palabras.

* * *

-Es increíble… -Tezuka respiraba hasta 10 lenta y profundamente…

-Gulp. –Sumire empezó a sudar. –Esto no esta nada bien… -Se fue alejando poco a poco, miro a las visitas. –Les recomiendo que se hagan para atrás…

Sin saber bien, a que se refería la sensei, todos obedecieron.

-Sumire-san… -Kaori miro con atención al capitan. –Si mis estudios no me fallan… ¿esta a punto de...?

-Colapsar… -Trago saliva. –El único que lo ha visto de esa forma es el antiguo capitan del equipo y me dijo…

Todos estaban asustados, y es que un aura negra empezaba a rodear a Kunimitsu.

-Ya sabia yo… que este dia no podía ser bueno… ¿pero porque nunca me escuchan? –Ibu estaba reflexionando. -¿Qué acaso hablo solo?

-.U

-¿Dónde están! –El grito del castaño los hizo temblar. -¡¿Dónde ESTAN TODOS?!

La manada de chicos salieron a la luz, y la entrenadora deseo que no lo hubieran hecho.

El cabello morado, y el estado tan fachoso y lamentable de los jugadores, lograron que el rictus que inundaba la cara del de anteojos se incrementara.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, las gafas se cayeron… todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Los futbolistas y los tenistas no supieron que era lo que pasaba hasta que…

-¡Me encantan las plantas! –Un MUY afeminado Tezuka, con todo y mandil rosita les saludo. -¿Quiere ayudarme a cuidar el jardín?

-O.O Ambos bandos estaban sin palabras.

-Miren nada mas… -Se puso ambas manos en sus mejillas. –Estas hermosas se están marchitando… -Sus ojos se iluminaron y estrellitas salieron d ellos. -¡Oishi! –La voz salio bastante aguda. -¡Ven a ayudarme!

-¿Ese es su colapso? -Murakami no sabia si reír, llorar o compadecer a Tezuka.

-Increíble… con razón después de ese dia los jardines de la escuela estaban en tan buen estado… -Sumire seguía sin creer lo que veía.

-¡Anden, anden! –Tezuka tomo de la mano a Sako y a Rodrigo. –Ustedes empiecen a regar esas, y estas otras… -Miro a los demás que seguian parados sin saber que hacer. -¡Ustedes tambien tomen una regadera y rieguen estas hermosas niñas!

-Tezuka-sempai… -Ann le hablo. -¿Se encuentra bien?

-¡De lo mejor, mi vida! –Le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Pero que linda eres… ustedes no hagan este trabajo sucio… no, no… unas chicas tan lindas solo deben de procurar verse bellas y lindas… -Les sonrió y les hizo "ojitos"…

Un momento… ¿Desde cuando Tezuka se ponía pestañas postizas tipo Rock Lee de Naruto?

-Pero, pero… Tezuka… -Kawamura iba a decir algo, pero unos ojos rojos procedentes de Tezuka lo paralizaron. –Hai…

-¿Acaso quieren que se los vuelva a repetir? –Esos ojos tan rojos y tan intensos los hicieron temblar y en un dos por tres… los chicos regaban "plantitas".

-La ceremonia ya va a dar empiezo… -Karim ya estaba a lado de los que se estaban protegiendo.

-Emmm… ni modo… tendremos que hacer un plan… -Murakami se puso un casco de guerra y empezó a pintar una estrategia en el piso. –Muy bien, escúchenme…

* * *

Ambos chicos estaban enojados: ¿¡Quién se creía el tipejo ese para tomarse esa clase de confianzas con su… con sus… AMIGAS!?

Y que quede bien en claro que lo que pasaba por ambas cabezas era: Que ellas eran sus AMIGAS y que nadie más que ellos tenían derecho a pelear, convivir y abrazarlas… Si, leyeron bien… ¡ABRAZARLAS!

Sakuno y Mikki se sentían sofocar; vaya que esos dos tenían fuerzas. Las tenía totalmente pegadas a ellos.

-Ryoma… -La voz de Sakuno era suave. –Ryoma…

-Mada mada dane Ryuzaki… -La gorra le cubría el rostro. -¿Por qué no puedes defenderte?

-Pensé que eras mas racional chica gritona… -Kyosuke estaba igual que su cabello… rojo. -¡¿Cómo te dejaste engatusar por ese tipejo con aires de grandeza?!

-Kyosuke… -Busco la ayuda de su prima, una seña y…

-¡SUELTENNOS!

Los gritos de las féminas los hicieron reaccionar y notar dos cosas. 1ra. No sabían en que parte de la escuela estaban. 2nda. Las tenían fuertemente agarradas de las manos y que sus cuerpos estaban bastante cerca de ellos.

Como si el tacto les quemara las soltaron, colocaron sus brazos detrás de sus nucas y miraron al cielo. Ambos estaban sonrojados, pero el único que se salvaba era Ryoma, y todo, gracias a su inseparable gorra.

-Whiz… es tu culpa cabeza de naranja… -Intento divisar algo que le dijera donde estaban. –Etto… (Sonó muy Sakuno, jajaja xDD)… ¿Qué es este lugar?

Los tres restantes, que hasta ese momento no habían prestado atención, miraron el lugar.

Estaba desierto y más oscuro de lo normal… Habían bancas viejas por todos lados, pizarrones, escritorios, balones ponchados… y una que otra prenda… tambien habia mochilas; que muy seguramente habían sido lanzadas ahí en broma o en alguna novatada…

Y ahora que ponían atención… Se daban cuenta que el lugar era bastante tenebroso.

-Creo… creo que es la parte olvidada de Seigaku… aquí esta lo que en dirección llamamos: El Cementerio de Bancas… -Sakuno se pego a su prima. –No me gusta este lugar…

-¿Por qué? –Kyosuke estaba temblando, pero intento no demostrarlo.

-La abuela me conto que aquí vive un fantasma… el fantasma del antiguo dueño del terreno… -Ryoma empezó a acercarse mas a la castaña. –La deudas eran muchas y como no tenia escapatoria alguna… Los bancos y los fiadores no le dejaban vivir en paz… y lo tenían amenazado con fragmentar el terreno para pagar la deuda… -Kyosuke y Mikki tambien se juntaron mas. –Al verse acorralado… -Sakuno trago saliva. –Se ahorco… pero maldijo a todo aquel que se atrevería a profanar su casa… que el sentía era lo mas preciado…

-¿Su casa? –Ryoma alzo una ceja escéptico.

-Aja… -Ryuzaki empezaba a asustarse cada vez más. –La arte del terreno donde estaba su casa… -Miro el piso. –Es esta… aquí fue donde murió…

Los cuatro se miraron y escucharon unas bancas chirriar… unos pasos y una sombra se acercaban a ellos…

Una pálida mano tomo el hombro de Sakuno, en un acto de instinto apretó el brazo de Ryoma.

-Ryoma… Ryoma… -La mano se iba aferrando más a ella. –Kami… Ryoma…

Una voz fría y tenebrosa les hablo. -¿Que creen que hacen en mi casa?

Los dos chicos y Mikki se giraron y vieron que a las espaldas de Sakuno habia un hombre… con una cuerda en su cuello…

-Ahora pagaran por haber entrado…

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Continuara…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Viri, Jasper y Edward estan escondidos. -¿Creen que se enoje mucho?**

**-Pues si se enoja y explota como en el fic... ¡Yo quiero verlo! -Jazz empezo a carcajearse.**

**-¡Shhh! ¡Aqui viene! -Edward me escondi, mientras un MUY alterado Tezuka entraba.**

**-¡DONDE ESTA? Les juro que la voy a encontrar... y le voy a hacer pagar esta verguenza...**

**-Creo que esta con Carlisle y Seiya en la otra habitacion... -Edward mintio con tal desfachatez, que el de gafas se lo creyo.**

**-Rapido, rapido saluden... ¡y vamonos! -Viri se queria hacer chiquita, chiquita... mas de lo que es xD**

**Edward tomo la palabra. -Gracias por sus rws a: SANGO-TSUNADE (dice tu hermana mayor... ¡que te loguees!), SHIRLEY, KITTY-ENID (esperemos que continues tu cross.. para leerlo.) y tambien a MoMiChI.**

**-¡Te encontre! -Tezuka se aparecio delante de la autora.**

**-¡No!**

**La comunicacion se corta y despedimos este cap.**

**Espero sus rws...**

**LAMENTO MUCHO MUCHO MI ATRASO!! Y confio en que ya no lo hare mas (al menos no durante tanto tiempo :)**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	6. De resacas, castigos e inaguraciones 2

**HOLA!**

**-Regresaste... -Ryoma vio el documento. -¿Que tal salio este capitulo?**

**-¿Bien? o.O**

**-Dejala ya, Ryoma... -Seiya le paso la bolsa de papas fritas. -Y mejor disfrutemos que hoy solo estamos tu y yo con ella... se respira paz cuando estamos asi...**

**-Whiz... tienes razon... -Ryoma y Seiya hicieron un hueco para la autora.**

**-Bueno... mis otros chicos andan en la calle... haciendome unos mandados... asi que solo tengo a este par... -Ambos la miraron feo. -Pero no por eso, son mis menos consentidos...**

**-No nos halagues... mejor termina de subirlo... -KOu rodo los ojos y le sonrio con malicia a la escritora. -Ademas si no se apùra le diremos a Tezuka que saco fotos de su "colapso"**

**-¡Si! -Echizen tenia en mente como vengarse.**

**-¡NO! Con el trabajo que me costo convencerlo de a las lectores les gusto leerlo de esa manera...**

**-Bueno... pues mejor apurate... que dejaste a Sakuno mas que traumada...**

**-Oki doki...**

**Aqui el nuevo capi!!**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**

* * *

Capitulo 5**

**De resacas, castigos e inauguraciones (Parte 2)**

Una pálida mano tomo el hombro de Sakuno, en un acto de instinto apretó el brazo de Ryoma.

-Ryoma… Ryoma… -La mano se iba aferrando más a ella. –Kami… Ryoma…

Una voz fría y tenebrosa les hablo. -¿Que creen que hacen en mi casa?

Los dos chicos y Mikki se giraron y vieron que a las espaldas de Sakuno habia un hombre… con una cuerda en su cuello…

-Ahora pagaran por haber entrado…

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

* * *

Los cuatro estaban pálidos y sudando a mares. Sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas; pero quien llevaba la peor parte era Sakuno… la pobre se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-¡Un fantasma! –Mikki se pego al cuerpo de Kyosuke y este la cargo. -¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡Sakuno!

Ryoma la jalo de la mano, y cuando paso a lado de los chicos de Jyoyo corrió lejos del lugar. Sin saber como salieron a un pasillo que daba directamente a la parte trasera de la escuela.

Cuando pararon, Ryoma noto que Sakuno tenia los labios morados y aun no recuperaba el color.

-¿Estas bien, Sakuno? –Le ayudo a sentarse en el suelo. -¿Sakuno?

La castaña le sonrió. –Creo que no… -Y se desmayo en sus brazos.

-¡Sakuno! –Mikki se bajo de los brazos de Kyosuke… en algún momento la habia cargado y ella no se habia dado cuenta. Sonrojo por parte de la peliverde. -¡Prima, prima, reacciona!

-¡Hoi, hoi chicos! –Eiji salio por el mismo camino que ellos, y sus pelos quemados y en punta fue lo primero que les llamo la atención.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Kyosuke aun se mantenía alterado y miraba la cabeza con extrañeza.

-Seguí los gritos… me mandaron a buscarlos… -Se dio cuenta de Sakuno. -¡SAKU-CHAN! ¡KYA, ESTA MUERTA! –Miro feo al Ochibi. -¿Qué le hiciste?

-¿YO? –El peliverde le devolvió la mirada. –Se desmayo…

-Un momento….Eiji-sempai… -Mikki alzo una ceja. -¿Qué hacia en aquel rumbo? –Señalo con el dedo la dirección del cementerio de bancas.

-¿Eh? –Pestañeo confundido. –Ya les dije… los estaba buscando…

-¡Tu! –Ryoma se levanto. -¡Casi matas del susto a Sakuno!

-¿Nani? –El "chico saltarín" no entendía… y empezaba a asustarse gravemente… Ryoma y Mikki tenían miradas asesinas…

-¡Claro, el fue el que nos asusto ahí dentro! –Kyosuke lo tomo por la solapa de la camiseta. -¿Qué rayos estabas pensando?

-¡Yo no hice nada! ¡OISHI! –El grito desaforado se escucho por toda la escuela.

-Gritan mucho… -Sakuno empezó a abrir los ojos, se veía más recuperada. -¿Eiji-sempai?

-¡Yo no fui! –Eiji estaba morado. Kanou lo estaba ahorcando un poquito (poquito?? O.O) fuerte. Y si agregamos que Ryoma le dando de golpes en la cabeza. -¡Me van a dejar mas bobo! (pero es un bobo tierno!! o)

-¡Ryoma, lo estas matando! –La castaña se levanto y tranquilizo a su compañero. –Mírame, mírame… -Hizo que la mirara a los ojos. –Todo esta bien… yo estoy bien… asi que… ¿Por qué no dejamos en paz a Eiji, si?

Como si lo hubieran hipnotizado, Echizen fue aflojando el agarre. Ahora solo faltaba quitar a Kyosuke.

-¡Numero 9! –Mikki se cruzo de brazos. –Si no lo sueltas en este momento… ¡Te juro que hago que te saquen del equipo de soccer! –Unos ojos azules se posaron en ella. –Si le comento a la junta que tus calificaciones han bajado… no te dejaran quedarte en el equipo… -¡Ohhhh, la chica era astuta!

-¡Bah! –Dejo caer al acróbata.

-¡Nyah! ¡Casi muero… Y NUNCA ENTENDI DE QUE ME CULPABAN! –Empezó a llorar, por lo que las chicas lo consolaron.

-Eiji-sempai… te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me la contestes con la verdad, ¿de acuerdo? –Sakuno le hablo como si fuera un preescolar.

-Hai… en verdad yo no tengo la culpa… ¡Todos los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo! –Los cuatro se extrañaron de las palabras. -¡Nunca fue nuestra intención que Tezuka colapsara y se hiciera un… un… AMANERADO!

-O.O

-¡Nunca pensé que lo vería en ese estado! –Se hizo ovillo e hizo una cara como si estuviera recordando una pesadilla. -¡Fue horrible! ¡Fue horrible! –Se empezó a alborotar el cabello. –Verlo con ese mandil rosa… y usando regaderas de color pastel… ¡Ha sido lo mas traumático de mi vida!

-o.O –Los cuatro seguian anonadados.

-¡Cuándo vean las fotos! –Eiji poco a poco se iba recuperando. -¡Pero les juro que yo no tuve nada que ver! –Sakuno tenía un tic en el ojo. -¿Qué pasa, Saku-chan?

-Eiji… -Les sorprendió que no mencionara el "sempai". -¡¿DE QUE CARAJOS ESTAS HABLANDO?! –Una gruesa vena empezaba a formársele en la frente. -¡HABLABA DEL INCIDENTE EN EL CEMENTERIO DE BANCAS!

-¿Incidente? O.o ¿Cementerio de bancas? o.O –Se rasco al cabeza. -¿Tenemos un cementerio de bancas?

PLOP

Los cuatro cayeron al piso.

-O es muy idiota, o de veras no tiene nada que ver… -Kyosuke se levanto. –Pero… ¿si no fue el, entonces quien?

Los tres restantes se miraron entre si…

-¡Bah! –Ryoma le resto importancia. -Mejor vámonos… ya hasta debe de haber acabado el evento…

Empezaron a caminar, pero Sakuno empezó a buscarse algo en los bolsillos.

-Etto… -Empezó a reírse nerviosamente. –Díganme que ustedes tienen mi libreta de bolsillo… -Las miradas indicaban que NO. –Jeje… la traía atorada en la pretina de mi falda… y estoy segura que la tenia antes de que pasara lo del susto…

-¿Susto? ¿Cuál susto? –Eiji empezó a brincar como chapulín. -¡Fueron a la casa de los sustos! –Mirada acusadora. –Y no me llevaron… son malos conmigo…

-La necesito… hay algunos datos que tengo que entregar… -Se mordió el labio, y Ryoma no pudo negarse.

-Camina… entre mas rápido acabemos mejor…

Mikki, Kyosuke y Eiji les siguieron el paso. Lo mejor seria ir juntos…

-Bueno… ¿y quien entra? –Mikki y los demás llegaron al empiezo del lugar.

-Emm… -Sakuno trago saliva. –Etto… pues creo que yo…

-Mada mada dane… -Dio un paso al frente y… empujo a Kyosuke. –Tú eres el elegido…

-¿¡Nani?! –Alzo un puño. -¿De que estas hablando?

-Que apostamos a ver quien iba… y tú perdiste… -Mikki, Eiji y Sakuno se aguantaron la risa. -¿Qué esperas? ¿Una patada? ¿Un abrazo? –Ryoma estaba nervioso. -¡Ve! –Y lo empujo dentro del pasillo. -¡Nosotros te esperamos aquí!

-¡Cobardes! –Trago saliva y empezó a caminar. –Y todo por una estupida libreta… -Empezó a buscar en el piso.

Mientras tanto al principio del pasillo.

-¿No creen que debimos acompañarlo? –Eiji se rasco la barbilla. –Si dicen que ahí espantan…

-Ne… es un chico grande y podrá el solo… -Ryoma se recargo en una pared cercana.

-Sigo siendo igual de despistada. –Sakuno bajo la cabeza. –Aun no puedo creer que se me haya caído y no me haya dado cuenta…

-¿De casualidad es esto lo que se te perdió? –Una mano blanca se poso delante de sus ojos, con su libreta.

Los cuatro brincaron del susto. ¿Cómo es que no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de ese señor?

-Etto… si… -Extendió la mano, y cuando sus dedos rozaron la mano… el frío era inconfundible. –Arigatou… -Hizo una reverencia.

-De nada… -El rostro del anciano, era amistoso… no habia ni una seña de maldad en el. Y eso fue lo que les dio la pauta para relajarse. Lo único raro es que llevaba una bufanda en la garganta. -¿Pero que hacían allí dentro? Que yo sepa nadie tiene acceso al lugar…

-Emmm… es una larga historia… -Mikki le mando una mirada a Ryoma. –Pero lo importante es que mi prima encontró lo que buscaba… -Ladeo la cabeza. -¿Y como es que usted lo tiene? ¿No acaba de decir que nadie tiene acceso?

-Vamos, vamos… -Le sonrió el anciano. -¿Desconfiando de un pobre viejo?

-¡Nyah! Tiene razón… -Salto con alegría. –No podemos desconfiar de el…

-Yo estoy de acuerdo… -Sakuno le dio un codazo a Mikki.

-¿Qué opinas Ryoma? –La peliverde pidió auxilio "al próximo integrante de la familia"

-Mada mada dane… no me metan en sus chismes…

Ok… y con eso… ya no estaba segura de que aquel "niño" fuera apto para su queridísima prima.

-Bueno… y si ya tiene lo que buscan… -El anciano se rasco la cabeza. -¿Por qué no se han ido?

-¡Kyosuke! –Mikki se acordó de su compañero. –Bueno… es que uno de nuestros amigos entro a buscar la libreta…

-Ah, comprendo… -Se cruzo de brazos. -¿Y no creen que el pobre ya ha de estar desesperado?

-Ese baka… -Se puso al principio… -¡KYOSUKE! ¡YA LA ENCONTRAMOS!

El anciano y los chicos se taparon los oídos… Mikki tenía buenos pulmones…

-Por eso digo que eres una chica bastante gritona… -El pelinaranja estaba quitándose el polvo de encima. -¿Y como es eso que la encontraron?

-Este agradable señor nos la dio… -Mikki y todos se giraron hacia donde "supuestamente" se encontraba el anciano… -¿Dónde esta?

-¡NYAH! –El pelirrojo se puso blanco. –Estaba… aquí… a… mi lado…

-Gulp. –Tragaron saliva.

-Mejor Vámonos… -Sakuno jalo a Ryoma. –Tengo escalofríos…

-Apoyo a Saku-chan… este dia ha estado Muy raro… -Eiji empezó a brincar.

-Anda chica gritona… -Kyosuke le dio un golpecito en la espalda para que avanzara.

-Esta escuela es rara…-Sacudió el cuerpo. –Vamos, Kanou…

Cuando los cinco estuvieron a la misma altura… una voz… una voz tétrica y de ultratumba les hablo al oido de cada uno.

-_Nunca mas regresen… o ya no seré amigable…_

Por inercia miraron al cementerio de bancas, el anciano se quito la bufanda y mostró las heridas de la soga… ¡LA SOGA CON QUE SE HABIA AHORACADO!

-¡Corran! –Eiji se lanzo de primero, seguido muy de cerca de los demás.

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!

* * *

Unos muy preocupados jugadores de Seigaku, Jyoyo e invitados estaban en una de las canchas del equipo.

Sumire entro a paso lento y cansado… tenia las gafas de Tezuka en la mano.

-¿Cómo le fue? –Oishi se acerco rápidamente.

-Mejor de lo que creí… -Ryuzaki suspiro y se dejo caer en una banca rodeada por los chicos. –Aun no me creo el desastre que fue la inauguración…

FLASH BACK

-La ceremonia ya va a dar empiezo… -Karim ya estaba a lado de los que se estaban protegiendo.

-Emmm… ni modo… tendremos que hacer un plan… -Murakami se puso un casco de guerra y empezó a pintar una estrategia en el piso. –Muy bien, escúchenme…

-¡Esto es divertido! -Karim saco una cámara de bolsillo y empezó a hacer tomas de todo lo que pasaba. –Se verán geniales estas fotos en mi álbum…

-¡No es momento Karim! –Mori se sorprendía de la facilidad con que su amiga… "se mal viajaba"

-De acuerdo… este es mi plan… -Mirada de "Cállense o lo resuelven ustedes" salio de los ojos de Murakami. –Debido a los hechos que han pasado con Kunimitsu… tenemos que hacer que su "estado" –Hizo el ademán con sus dedos. – Nos favorezca…

-¿Favorecernos? –Sumire alzo una ceja.

-Sip, si logramos –Y trazo rápidamente en la tierra (con ayuda de una varita) las canchas y el lugar donde se haría la inauguración. –Atraerlo a este lugar… con ayuda de plantas… o cosas por el estilo…

-¡No pondrá objeción! –Kaori abrió los ojos sorprendida. –Asi que después de todo… ¡No es solo un viejo rabo verde y perezoso! –A Murakami le escurrió una gota de sudor. -¡SI SIRVE PARA ALGO!

-u.u No me eches tantas porras… -El ex –jugador de soccer empezó a llorar. –ToT ¿Por qué me odias?

-Ya, ya… no tenemos tiempo para eso… -Ann le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. –Debemos de resolver este problema cuanto antes…

-Debemos encontrar a una persona lo suficientemente positiva y alegre como para motivar a Tezuka de que se aleje… -Mori empezó a divagar… pero los demás miraron a una persona.

-¡Es perfecto! –Kippei señalo a Kikumaru. –Solamente el será capaz de seguirle el paso…

-¡Eiji! –Sumire llamo a su jugador acróbata.

-¿Nani? –El pelirrojo se escabullo con ellos.

-Necesitamos irnos a la inauguración… pero en el estado que esta Tezuka… -La entrenadora se mordió el labio. –Necesitamos llevarlo "sutilmente"…

-Ahhh… -El oji-azul asintió con la cabeza. –No entiendo… -Y negó cruzándose de brazos…

PLOP

-¡SOLO HAZ LO QUE TE DECIMOS! –Murakami le dio semejante zape que el pobre neko se fue de boca.

Mientras en las canchas…

-¡Uyyy! –Tezuka acaricio de una manera "nada santa" a Sakai. -¡Pero que fuertototote eres!

El de cabello cenizo empezó a sudar… ¡LE ESTABAN AGARRANDO LAS POMPAS!

-¡Hoi, hoi Tezuka! –Eiji entro corriendo. -Encontré unas plantas por allá… -Señalo el camino para la recepción. -¡Y ESTAN TODAS SECAS!

-¡PERO QUE BARBARIE! –Se encuadro. -¡Todos! –Los aludidos alzaron las cabezas. -¡Vamos! ¡TENEMOS UNAS PEQUEÑUELAS QUE SALVAR!

Al ver la cara de los entrenadores, ni los jugadores de soccer ni los tenistas tuvieron objeciones.

-Colóquense donde me vean… -Mori se metió entre los chicos. –Yo estaré al frente de la delegación de Jyoyo… las chicas ya deben de estar allí. –Les paso unas playeras. –Son las que el comité organizador nos dio…

-Mori… -Sako empezó quitarse la que tenía puesta. -¿Qué le pasa a Kunimitsu?

-Ehh… -El manager se rasco la cabeza. –Es una especie de… "ataque" que le da cuando esta bajo stress constante…

-Bueno… y no es para menos… -Ichikawa ya se habia colocado la suya. –Creo que le colmamos la cabeza…

-Si… -Mori entonces noto el semblante sombrío del arquero. -¿Sakai, que tienes?

-Estoy traumado… ahora con que ojos veré a mis fans… -Tenia enormes lagunas en sus ojos. -¡Me manoseo!

-O.O

-¡Nadie me habia tocado como el lo hizo! –Abrieron aun más los ojos. -¡Me siento ultrajado!

-No tenemos tiempo para eso… -Karim apareció (de quien sabe donde…) y le palmeo la espalda. –Después te llevare con la Dra. Kaori… -El oji-violeta la miro con ojos de cachorrito en carnicería.

-¿Lo prometes? –La pobre chica estuvo a punto de desmayarse… y es que ¡ESOS OJOS!

-Lo prometo… -Y la baba le empezó a escurrir…

-¡Lo sabia! –Un (de nuevo) arrogante Sakai se alzo en la gloria. -¡Sigo teniendo sex-appeal!

-U.U No cambia…

Los de Jyoyo solo suspiraron… los de la Seigaku… estaban algo… ¿consternados?

-No lo puedo creer… -Oishi estaba a punto de gritar… y es que estaba colocado detrás de su amigo. –Es que… es… totalmente…

-¡Fuera de serie! –Eiji se colgó a su cuello. –Y estas fotos… ¡Lucirán geniales en el anuario!

-¡Ni se te ocurra!

Estaba por agregar algo más… cuando la esplendorosa decoración del evento se levanto frente a ellos.

-¿Y las plantas? –Sumire y los demás se congelaron cuando Tezuka los miro con extrañeza. –Aquí no hay plantas… -Miro a los chicos. -¿En que momento se cambiaron? ¡SI SE VEAN GENIALES TODOS MOJADITOS! – Se royó el labio de forma sexy mientras les guiñaba el ojo. -¡Yo que creí que íbamos a jugar a las camisetas mojadas!

Los de la Fudomine no se podían reponer… era una sorpresa tras otra desde anoche… ¿Dónde estaba la Seigaku, seria, formal?

-¡Kunimitsu, Sumire-sensei! –A los tenistas se les helo la sangre… esa voz…

-¡Director! –La anciana lo intercepto antes de que saludara al capitan. -¿Cómo amaneció?

-Muy bien Sumire, gracias. –El anciano le dio una sonrisa afable. –Pero… -Vislumbro los cabellos morados. -¿Es alguna moda o me perdí de algo?

-¡Es un pacto! –Kaoru intento salvar la poca reputación que les quedaban a ambas escuelas. – Es que… Fzzzzz… acordaron que todos se lo pintarían para este dia…

-¿Y ellos? –Señalo a los que estaban con sus tonos naturales.

-Es que… -Mamushi se trabo.

-¡NO alcanzaron tinte!

Momo le ayudo a su "rival"… Sako y su equipo empezaron a desarrollar un tic en los ojos.

-¡Ohhhh, que unidos! –El director aplaudió con ganas. –Bueno… espero que ustedes algún dia hagan lo mismo… -Se acerco a la entrenadora y los únicos dos que hablaron. –Pero que no sea morado… cualquier otro color estaría mejor…

-U.U

-¡Siii! –Todos se tensaron. -¡Uyyy se imagina! –Tezuka se recargo en el hombro del director. -¡Nos veríamos lindos de rosa! –Oishi se desmayo en el acto, mientras Ann y Kamio lo auxiliaban. –No… ¡MEJOR PELIROJOS COMO EIJI-CHAN!

-Pero… que… -El anciano alzo las cejas y pidió una explicación (no verbal) a los que se encontraban delante de el. –Kunimitsu…

-No, no Kunimitsu es demasiado formal. ¡Mejor Tezu-chan!

Al fin se habia dejado ver… y el mandil rosa con la jardinera… hicieron que el pobre hombre se desmayara…

-¡Lo que faltaba! –Sumire le abrió paso a Kaori para que checara a su jefe. -¡Este dia, no puede ser peor!

-Necesitamos la presencia de la señorita Sakuno Ryuzaki en el escenario… -Una voz desde las bocinas se escucho.

-¡NO ESTAN NI SAKU, MIKKI, KYOSUKE, RYOMA! - Ann, que estaba a lado de Momo, brinco para ver si no estaban en la cola.

La secretaria del director pego un grito cuando lo vio en el piso. -¡¿Qué le paso?!

-Nada, nada… -Murakami bostezo con fastidio. –Solo vio algo que lo impacto.

-¡Pobrecillo hombre! –La secretaria… vio lo que habia causado el desmayo. ¡Si Tezuka Kunimitsu era tan serio! Quien diría… "que cojeaba de ese pie". -¿Y ahora que hacemos? –El capitan de tenis se cruzo de brazos.

-Ehh… -La señora se sacudió todas las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza. –Necesitamos a su nieta, Sumire-san… -Busco a la castaña. –Tiene unos datos que se solicitan…

-Emmm… bueno… -Sumire le sonrió. –No se donde esta mi nieta…

-¡Pero ella tiene que dar el discurso de bienvenida!

-¡Yo lo doy! –Tezuka les sonrió… con la sonrisa más encantadora y dulce que nunca jamás en toda su santa vida (Conciencia de Viri: exageras… Viri… Cállate…) habían visto. -¡Manos a la obra!

-Total… -Ryuzaki encogió los hombros. –De todas maneras… algo iba a salir mal…

Le retiraron el delantal y la secretaria se lo llevo para darle indicaciones y el comunicado que tenia que leer.

-¡Bueno! –Kaori palmeo las manos. -¡Andando chicos, hay que terminar este engorroso evento de una vez por todas!

-¡SI!

* * *

Ya todos estaban en sus posiciones. Algunos nerviosos, ansiosos, y tremendamente avergonzados (los que tenían los cabellos morados). Pero más que nada… rezando para que Tezuka pudiera lograr un buen discurso.

-Gracias todos por venir a esta ceremonia…

Hyotei, Fudomine y restantes escuelas invitadas, tenían sus ojos puestos en el que seria el "orador".

-En vista de que la señorita Sakuno Ryuzaki no se encuentra en este momento… -_Ni tampoco el director…_ -Tendremos para dar el discurso de inauguración al destacado estudiante, deportista y capitan del equipo de tenia… de esta honorable escuela… -La secretaria suspiro. –Tezuka Kunimitsu…

Los aplausos y los vítores no se hicieron esperar, pero en cuanto el porte de Tezuka se dejo ver todos guardaron silencio.

-Buenos dias, invitados, alumnos y escuela participantes en esta muestra deportiva… -Algunos soltaron el aire que mantenían dentro de sus pulmones, pero todo se fue al caño con la siguiente frase. -¡NO SABEN CUANTO ME ALEGRA QUE ESTEN AQUÍ! –La estridente y voz chillona, parecía fuera de este mundo. -¡Uyyy, las cosas están HOT! –Sumire creía morirse de la pena ajena que sentía. –Y es que… por lo que veo… ¡Hay varios chicos fuera de este mundo! –Atobe casi se le rompe la quijada por lo mucho que abrió la boca. -¡Ya me urge ver las competencias! ¡Todos esos lindos chicos con sus shorts y sus playeras sudadas! –Los de la Seigaku se querían hacer pequeñitos… pequeñitos. -¡¿No lo creen asi, chicas guapas?! –Las féminas estallaron en gritos y hurras. -¡Asi me gusta!

Zafo el micrófono y empezó a motivar a los que estaban formados para hacer una OLA.

-Empezamos de este lado. –Izquierdo. –Y acabamos aquí… -Derecho.

-¡Wiii! –Eiji se puso a lado de su capitan. -¡Yo te ayudo!

-¡Muy bien, Eiji-chan! –Se abrazaron y empezaron a murmurarse, Oishi veía los movimientos… ¿Para que querían una manguera? -¡A la cuenta de tres! ¡Una!

Eiji se movía hacia las bocinas… y estaba a punto de abrirla.

-¡Dos!

-¡No, Eiji!

Tezuka que estaba a lado de las bocinas ni siquiera volteo, es mas… dio las indicaciones más rápido.

-¡Tres!

Un kaboom, humo y varias chispitas, seguidas de gritos desaforados fue el resultado… ¡Ah si! Un chamuscado Tezuka estaba tirado en el piso…

-¡Tezuka! –Kamata le checo el pulso. -¡Respira y el pulso es fuerte!

Eiji tenía los pelos de punta y miraba con asombro la escena. –Eso fue…

-¿Estas bien? –Inui y Kawamura lo sentaron en el piso.

-Es que… -Kikumaru solo parpadeaba con rapidez.

-Gracias a Kami… no paso a mayores… -El aspirante a chef le apretó el hombro.

-¡FUE TAN ASOMBROSO!

-O.O

-¿No te asustaste? –Inui se acomodo las gafas y saco una libreta.

-¡Que va! –Una hilera de blancos dientes salto a la vista. -¡Ha sido lo mejor que he visto en mi vida!

-Ten… -Sadaharu suspiro y le paso una raqueta al que estaba a su lado. –Yo no puedo con esto…

-¡BURNING! –Kawa lo levanto con una mano. -¡EN ESTE INSTANTE VAS A BUSCAR A LOS CHICOS! –Sus ojos tenían flamitas. -¡AHORA! ¡Y NO REGRESES SIN ELLOS! –El neko trago saliva. -¡ESTOY QUE QUEMO! ¡¿QUIEN QUIERE JUGAR!

Como si estuviera con la plaga de un instante a otro se quedó solo.

-Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería. –Kamata se puso en un hombro al de gafas. -¿Por donde queda?

-Yo te acompaño… -Sumire se sobo las sienes. –Con el estallido el director se ha de ver despertado… -Los tenistas no se movieron. –Vayan a las canchas… los veo ahí cuando me desocupe.

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿Cómo lo tomo el director? –Kaoru se acomodo su bandana. –NO estaba muy contento cuando lo vio…

-¡Claro que no! –Ibu hablo en un tono fuerte. -¡Se desmayo! –Comenzó a murmurar. –Y yo creo que si tambien hubiera visto a Tezuka.-sempai de esa manera y tan cerca… hubiera hecho lo mismo… y es que fue tan perturbante… en definitiva necesitare ir al psicólogo… mi mente ha sido marcada de por vida…

Le dieron el avión, siempre terminaba igual…

-Pues una vez que le explique la situación se calmo… -Kaori y Ann le cedieron el asiento. –Gracias… aunque me advirtió que era la ultima que toleraba una ofensa de esta magnitud… -Busco a alguien. -¿Y Sakuno? ¿Y Mikki?

Los chicos miraron lo lindo que estaba el cielo ese dia… ¡Ahhh! Medio dia… que bello era el paisaje… Y los pajaritos cantando…

-¡¿DONDE ESTAN MIS NIETAS?! –Inmediatamente noto quienes TAMPOCO estaban. -¡¿DONDE ESTAN ESE ENANO DE RYOMA Y EL PERVERTIDO CABEZA DE NARANJA?!

-Kikumaru fue a buscarlos… -Kaori saco un te (de donde?? O.O no lo se) y se lo dio a probar. –Ya no se altere mas… mire que le puede hacer daño…

-Fzzzzz… me siento tan cansado y aun no es la hora de comer… Fzzzzz…

Rodrigo, Sakai y Fuji caminaron hacia el grupo… se habían ido… ¿pero a donde?

-Ya saben… discreción… es un favor que le daré al Ochibi… -Fuji les sonrió de esa manera que solo el sabe.

-Es la primera y ultima vez que yo hago algo por ese idiota… -Rodrigo cerro los ojos y siguió avanzando.

-Vamos, vamos… -El oji-violeta sonrió con galanura. – Tienen que admitir que será divertido… -Sus dos compañeros le sonrieron afirmándole lo dicho. –Cabeza de naranja es un completo estupido para el amor…

-Ryoma aun es un puberto e inexperto… -Fuji abrió los ojos. –Me gustaría ver que hace cuando este en aprietos con Saku-chan… -Noto a los cinco jóvenes que se acercaban. –Empezamos hoy mismo…

-¡¿Qué CARAJOS ESTABAN HACIENDO CON MIS NIETAS A SOLAS?!

-O.O

Ryoma y Kyosuke se paralizaron, Sumire tenia fuego a su alrededor.

-Abuela… todo fue un error… -Sakuno sonrió y todos se enternecieron por la ternura de la chica.

-Whiz… cierren la boca… -Ryoma le dio un zape a uno de Jyoyo.

-¿Están seguras, que estos pervertidos no les hicieron nada? –Señalo con el dedo a los mencionados.

-¿¡A quien llamo pervertido, vieja bruja?! –Kanou se le planto enfrente.

-No veo a ninguno más que a ti, y a ese enano… -Cabeceo a señalar a Ryoma.

-No estoy enano… -Todos miraron a Echizen. -Aun estoy en pleno crecimiento… tomo mi danonino todos los dias… para crecer fuertotote y grandototote… -Miles de estrellitas lo envolvieron.

-o.O

-¿Seguros que la cruda no causa efectos secundarios? –Kyosuke les murmuro a sus sempais. –Digo, si no, avísenme… no me vaya a poner igual de bruto que este…

-O.O

-Emmm, abuela… -Mikki entro a calmar los ánimos. –Yo creo que lo mejor será irnos a casa…

-No puedo, tengo que esperar a que Tezuka despierte... después llevarlo a su casa… -Se dejo caer en la banca.

-Nosotros la acompañamos… -Kaori le sobo la espalda.

-¿Nosotros? Me sonó a manada… -Murakami miro el cielo.

-Dije NOSOTROS… -Un halo azul envolvió al entrenador. –Porque no querrá que el director se entere de lo que paso anoche con los chicos, sobre todo cuando son SU responsabilidad…

-Asi por las buenas… cualquiera acepta… -Refunfuño y tambien se sentó en la banca.

-Yo tengo hambre… -Koji se cruzo de brazos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… -Kaoru sintio como sus tripas sonaron. –Fzzzzz no hemos comido nada…

-¿Y si salimos a dar la vuelta a la ciudad? –Rodrigo se metió en la conversación. –Nosotros no la conocemos… asi que no nos caería mal un recorrido…

-¡NYAH! –Eiji se subió a la cabeza de Oishi. -¡Vayamos a la hamburguesería! ¡Después vamos al bowling!

Ninguno encontró ninguna falla… ese era un buen plan… El plan que uniría a las parejitas de enamorados.

-Si ya esta dicho… ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Fuji encabezo el grupo de amigos fuera del campus… seria una buena comida.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-Ese Fuji me da mala espina... -Seiya le echo mas salsa a las papas.**

**-No tienes ni idea de lo perverso que es... -Ryoma noto a la escritora callada. -¿Y ahora que tienes?**

**-Nada... ando desanimada... despidanse chicuelos... necesito apapachos...**

**Ambos fruncieron las cejas pero no agregaron mas, Seiya tomo la palabra. -JOHANA nos tardamos pero este capitulo esta divertido!! Gracias por tu review!!**

**-Bueno... vamonos... -Ryoma codeo a su compañero y le murmura. -¿Que tiene?**

**-¡Claro! -El pelinegro se golpeo la frente. -¡No tuvo vacaciones! El sabado pasado acabo clases... y este sabado que viene empieza el nuevo curso!**

**-Seh... juimonos chicuelos...**

**Gracias por sus review!! Espero que tambien en este me envien, eh!!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	7. ¡Juguemos al Bowling!

**Hula!!!!**

**-Vaya... tienes la decencia de regresar... -Kanou estaba sentado en el piso jugando con el pizarron magico, de la hija de Viri.**

**-Ohh, callate... que la escuela me ha tenido mas que ocupada... -La autora estaba pegando unos dulces en un papel cascaron. -¿Que no ves? Estoy haciendo mis trabajos para Terapia Recreativa...**

**-Whiz... ¿Porque me toco el payaso? -Ryoma tenia enfrente de el, papel crepe, un tubo de papel de baño y demas materiales.**

**-Porque es ironico... -Tezuka siguio dandome las instrucciones para unas tareas de Matematicas.**

**-Vamos bien... -Edward estaba haciendo uno con sopa. -Me gusto la idea de un Sol y una Luna.**

**-A mi la de trabajar con semillas... -Seiya pegaba con cuidado semillas de Chia.**

**-¿Como vas Emmett? -Viri estaba con el resistol en la mano. -¿Emmett?**

**-Ehhh... ¿Me crees si te digo que el foami no se quiere pegar? Carlisle torcio la boca ante lo dicho por su hijo.**

**-¿Como que no se pega? -Viri y el medico se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba. -¡EMMETT CULLEN! ¡Lo pegaste con Kola Loka!**

**-¡Si! Y se me pego a los dedos! -jasper y Sakai estallaron en risas.**

**-Increible para ser un vampiro... a veces eres demasido estupido...**

**Bueno... en lo que veo como arrancarle el foami de sus dedos...**

**¡Los dejo con el capitulo nuevo!**

**LAMENTO EL RETRASO... PERO ENTRE MIS ARTRITIS Y QUE YA SOLO ME RESTAN MEDIO AÑO DE ESCUELA... PUES LA PRESION ESTA A MIL POR HORA.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 6**

**¡Juguemos al Bowling!**

**Tú y yo encerrados en "el paraíso"**

-¿Y si salimos a dar la vuelta a la ciudad? –Rodrigo se metió en la conversación. –Nosotros no la conocemos… asi que no nos caería mal un recorrido…

-¡NYAH! –Eiji se subió a la cabeza de Oishi. -¡Vayamos a la hamburguesería! ¡Después vamos al bowling!

Ninguno encontró ninguna falla… ese era un buen plan… El plan que uniría a las parejitas de enamorados.

-Si ya esta dicho… ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Fuji encabezo el grupo de amigos fuera del campus… seria una buena comida.

* * *

-Sigo diciendo que esto es mala idea… no se como se juega esto… -Kyosuke se dejo caer en la mesita que estaba frente a el.

-Whiz… al menos hay fuente de sodas y podemos comer algo…

Ryoma le dio un buen mordisco a su hamburguesa, doble carne, doble queso… y mucho picante… Sus sempais le habían dicho que era bueno para la cruda…

-Whiz… estoy sudando… -Hizo una mueca de asco. -¿Y tu, porque estas tan fresco? –Kanou estaba comiendo lo mismo que el, pero nada mas, no se veía afectado.

-Yo que se… -Observo como se acercaban sus amigos por mas bandejas de comida. –Yo como y me voy a tu casa a dormir, me siento cansado…

-Por una vez coincidimos en algo… -Un bostezo los inundo. –Como y me voy…

-¿Cómo que comen y se van? –Momo dejo su bandeja y la de Ann en la mesa. –Venimos a divertirnos…

-¡Si! –Mikki salto de su asiento e infundió positivismo en el grupo. -¡Vaya que después de la noche pasada y este dia nos hace falta! Además… desde mañana se acabo la diversión… tenemos que demostrar de que estamos hechos en Jyoyo… Porque no hay ninguna escuela que sea mejores que nosotros en el soccer. Nuestros principios son: la amistad, el compañerismo y el amor hacia lo demás… -Y detrás de ella salio el sol naciente y un risco que era golpeado por un mar enardecido. -¿Qué? –Alzo una ceja y todos se hicieron los desentendidos. -¿Ahora que dije?

-Nada prima, nada… -Sakuno le palmeó la espalda, la sentó y le dio un refresco. –Ya deberías de saber que la falta de alimento te pone asi… -Le acaricio la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña. –Anda, otro sorbo…

-¿Es por falta de comida? –Kanou frunció las cejas hasta casi unirlas.

-Si, cuando no come se pone asi… Desvaría o se pone de malas… -Alzo los hombros restándole importancia.

-¡Lo sabia! –Todos miraron al numero 9.

-¿Qué sabes Kyosuke? –Rodrigo dejo de lado su hamburguesa.

-¡NINGUNA CHICA PUEDE SER TAN GRITONA Y ENOJONA!

-o.O

-Kyosuke… -Unas llamas empezaron a envolver a Tsujiwaki. -¿A quien le estas diciendo gritona?

-Ehh, ¿a ti? –Gulp. –Vamos, vamos… no te lo tomes asi…

-¿Crees que es halagador que a una chica le digan gritona? –Tambien estaba empezando a transformarse en un monstruo. –Es todo… menos halagador…

-Ella da miedo… -Eiji se escondió atrás de Inui.

-Ummm, interesante… ¿me pregunto que pasara si le doy en ese estado mi nuevo jugo? –Todos los hicos lo miraron asqueado. –Tenía pensado probarlo en Kawa… pero creo que el estado de Mikki… es más confiable…

-¡QUE ASCO! –Todos se pusieron azules.

-Shhh, esto se esta poniendo bueno… -Karim, Ann y Sakuno estaban comiendo palomitas mientras observaban a la pareja. –Aun no se dan cuenta de lo cerca que están…

Y efectivamente, la distancia entre ambas cabezas era casi nula… Un empujón y…

-¡Acabe! -Ryoma (que estaba en medio de ellos) se levanto de un brinco, los asusto y se alejaron totalmente rojos. -¿Qué me ven? ¬¬

-No cabe duda… eres un bruto Echizen… -Ichikawa lo jalo y le atesto un coscorrón. -¡Echaste todo a perder!

-¿A perder? –Se rasco la cabeza. –Whiz… mada mada dane… -Le dio un sorbo a su Ponta. –Ya comí, ya bebí… ya no me hallo aquí… -Tomo su maleta y empezó a caminar a la salida.

-¡Hey, hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Sakai lo jalo del cuello de la casaca.

-A mi casa, tengo sueño y estoy cansado… -Se quito de encima las manos del cenizo.

-No estas cumpliendo muy bien que digamos tu papel de anfitrión… -Shinkawa lo miro molesto. -¿Dónde esta esa hospitalidad de la que tanto nos hablaron? Sakuno-san nos dijo que los chicos de Seigaku eran amistosos…

-¿Sakuno-san? ¿Dónde quedo el Ryuzaki-san? ¬¬ -Dejo la maleta y busco con la mirada a las castaña, que sonreia al ver el sonrojo de su prima. –Sabes que… mejor me quedo… no vaya a ser que ese cabeza de naranja vaya a hacer otra estupidez…

-¿A quien llamaste estupido, enano? –Kanou dejo su discusión con Mikki y se concentro en Ryoma.

-Error… Ryoma dijo que se quedaría a evitar tus estupideces… mas no, te dijo estupido… -Oishi analizo lo dicho. –Ahora… que si tú crees que lo eres… pues yo no soy quien para desmentirte…

-Te apoyo… -Kamata cerro los ojos con seriedad. –Yo ya sabía que Kyosuke era un idiota… pero de ahí a estupido… Pero vaya, si el lo quiere creer… pues ya es problema de el…

-Creo que todos opinamos lo mismo… -Sakai asintió con fuerza. –Pero creo que Kyosuke ha dado un gran paso al aceptarlo…

-¡HEY! ¡NO HABLEN DE MI COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA AQUÍ! –Una gran vena se hizo presente en su frente.

-Ya chicos, dejen de molestarlo… -Todos se sorprendieron de que Mikki tuviera la voz tan serena. –Comamos… Y, ¿Quién tira primero? ¿Cómo vamos a jugar? –Aunque su mirada era triste lo escondió detrás de una sonrisa y un positivismo fuera de foco.

-Prima… -Sakuno le iba a agarrar el hombro, pero la otra lo evito.

-Anda, yo quiero esta bola… -Se acerco al carril y tiro. -¡Si! Tire 8… nada mal para ser la primera vez que juego…

Todos se miraron incómodos, pero el que se llevaba la peor parte era Kyosuke… que sentía las miradas punzo cortantes de los chicos.

-Yo digo que hagamos un mini-torneo… -Oishi decidió romper el ambiente. -¿Cómo hacemos los equipos?

-¡Mixtos! –Yuuya estaba pálido y hasta ojeroso, pero ya habia recuperado… su "peculiar estilo". -¡Pido como compañeras a Sakuno, Mikki, Shinka y Muroi!

-¡No! –Sakai grito un poco más fuerte de lo debido. –Digo… no seas avorazado Yuuya… -Lo abrazo y le apretó con fuerza el hombro. –Ven, necesitamos hablar… -Le hizo una seña a Fuji y los tres desaparecieron tras una barda.

Se oyeron unos cuantos golpes, unos gritos… y después nada.

-Creo que Yuuya esta indispuesto y no jugara… -Fuji se quito el polvo… ¿y la sangre? De las manos.

-¿Seguros que esta bien? –Muroi iba a verlo, pero Fuji abrió sus ojos… y el color índigo lo atemorizo.

-Cuando yo digo: Esta bien. Lo esta… ¿entiendes? –Brillaron con fuerza sobrenatural.

-Si… entiendo… -El regordete dio media vuelta y regreso a su silla.

-Fzzzzz, eso fue raro…

-Ya, ya… -Eiji les dio una hoja. –Asi son los equipos:

Equipo 1: Kanou, Echizen, Ryuzaki y Tsujiwaki.

Equipo 2: Momoshiro, Tachibana, Karim y Mori.

Equipo 3: Kamata, Sako, Syuchirou y Kikumaru.

Equipo 4: Kaidoh, Inui, Shinkawa y Muroi.

Equipo 5: Kawamura, Fuji, Personaje 1 y personaje 2…

-¿Personaje 1 y personaje 2? –Sako frunció las cejas. –Ellos tienen nombres…

-Sip, lo se. Pero yo no me los se… es más fácil decirles: 1 y 2… -Eiji le quito importancia, y a todos les escurrió una gotita en la nuca. -¡Empiezan Team 1!

-Yo no quiero estar en el mismo equipo que Kanou… -Mikki se cruzo de brazos.

-Aja, yo tampoco… -Sakuno, por primera vez, vio a alguien con desdén. –Cabeza de naranja… -Le murmuro entre dientes. –No hagas que me arrepienta de ayudarte…

-¿Ayudarme? ¿De que rayos hablas prima de la chica gritona? –Se rasco la mejilla.

-Whiz… tienes aire en la cabeza. –Ryoma rodó los ojos y se acerco a tomar su bola. –Si no quieren seguir viéndolo… apresúrense para que acabemos… -Le dio una mirada de reojo a Sakuno. –Yo las acompaño a tu casa…

-¿En serio? –La castaña parpadeo y se puso roja. –Gracias, Ryoma…

-Whiz… -Bajo su gorra y dio su primer tiro. -¿Chuza? –Se quito la visera para asegurarse que no veía alucinaciones… -Vaya, hice una chuza.

-¡Felicidades Ryoma! –Sakuno lo abrazo sin pensarlo, y cuando se dio cuenta… su rostro y el del pequeñín… estaban lo bastante cerca como para besarse. –Ryoma… yo…

-Ehh… -Noto el olor de la joven, olía a flores… y a dulce. –Sakuno…

-¡ACHU! –Inui habia estornudado con tal fuerza… que el momento mágico se esfumo.

-¡SADAHARU! –Ryoma y Sakuno se separaron tanto que llegaron a los extremos del carril.

-Lo siento…

-Será una tarde larga…

Pasaron los minutos y entre comidas, risas y castigos… ¡Oh, si! Lo siento… olvide mencionarlo… El castigo era el nuevo jugo de Inui…

-No… más… -Kamata estaba azul y tirado en el piso.

-Que… que… es… eso… -Sako estaba acostado junto a Kikumaru, el pobre Neko tenia espirales en sus ojos y divagaba cosas.

-Muy bien… todo por el todo.

Momo trago saliva, era su equipo contra el de Echizen. No estaba dispuesto a consumir ese asqueroso jugo y mucho menos… ¡Permitir que Ann lo probara!

-El asunto es asi… -Inui se recupero un poco de su mismo jugo. –Como van empatados… la siguiente tirada decide todo… quien tire menos pinos… pierde. –Mori y Kanou tiran…

-No, no, no… -Sakuno movía su pie nerviosamente. –Por favor, dime que Kyosuke tiene suerte… porque si falla…

Mikki trago saliva. –Ni lo digas…

-Mada mada dane Kanou, más te vale que no falles cabeza de naranja… porque si lo haces… -Una aura roja envolvió al enano y rayitos salieron de sus ojos. –Porque tu solo te tomas nuestros vasos… -Regreso a la normalidad y le sonrió. –Pero no hay presiones…

-¿Con que no hay presiones, no? –Inhalo varias veces. –Yo puedo hacerlo, estos tontos no me ganaron, oh no, no me ganaran…

Mori empezó a temblar. –Por favor, por favor… que Kyosuke falle…

El numero 9 hizo su tiro… Los moribundos abrieron los ojos, el equipo contrario estaba sudando la gota gorda desde sus asientos… y las primas abrazaban a un muy sonrojado Ryoma.

-¡SI! ¡Tire 3! –Kyosuke se dejo caer al piso.

Momo recordó algo… algo que era muy parecido a esta situación… Hace mucho tiempo (ne… ni tanto solo algunos meses) habia pasado lo mismo… El equipo ganador… habia recibido un jugo aun más grotesco que el de lo perdedores… asi que…

-Haz chuza. –Momo le susurró a Mori.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas loco? Se trata de quien tire menos… -El manager lo miraba como bichito raro. –NI loco me tomo eso…

-Eso es lo que trato de explicarte… en ocasiones anteriores… el jugo del ganador; porque déjame decirte que ese es el premio para Inui, es aun más asqueroso que el de los perdedores…

-O.O ¿Estas bromeando, verdad?

-¿Te parece? –Alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos. –Asi que… tira los mas que puedas…

-De acuerdo…

No era una cosa con dificultad… ¿Qué tan complicado podía ser tirar TODOS los pinos?

Pues creanlo o no, mucho… ¡PORQUE NO TIRO NI UNO!

-¡NO! –Ryoma empezó a sudar y a mirar para todos lados. -¡Diablos!

-¡¿ME ESTAS TOMANDO EL PELO?! –Momo corrió a estrangular a un MUY azul Mori. -¡¿Qué te dije?!

-¡Momo! –Ann intentaba quitarle las manos, mientras Karim… ¡TOMABA FOTOS!

-O.O –Todos miraban las escenas… El Team 1 estaban con una perpetua cara de asco, y el Team 2… ¿se estaban matando? Pero si habían ganado…

-Vaya… creo que es hora de premiar, ¿no? –Sakai y Fuji empezaban a tramar un plan. –Pero mejor empecemos con el castigo, ¿no lo crees, Syusuke?

-Concuerdo contigo, Koji…

-¿Desde cuando tienen tanta familiaridad? ¬¬ -Eiji empezaba a oler algo raro. -¡Ahhh! Ya se lo que era… -Saco una bolsita con un fétido olor… -Creo que se me olvido comerme mi almuerzo… desde ayer… y era un sándwich de atún… ^^

-¡Que asco! –Kamata aventó la bolsa a un bote. -¡Kikumaru!

-Ya, ya… ni que fuera para tanto… -Le palmeo la espalda y busco a alguien con la mirada. –Oigan… ¿Dónde esta Mamushi?

Todos se rascaron las cabezas y miraron a su alrededor… Jugo la primera ronda… y perdió… y tomo el jugo… ¿Pero donde estaba? No estaba ni muerto, ni tirado en el suelo…

-¡Ahhh! –Un joven salio del baño subiéndose su cierre (jeje) -¡HAY UN MUERTO EN EL BAÑO! ¡TIENE DEFORMADA LA CARA! ¡SE PARECE AL GUASON!

-Creo que lo hayamos… -Oishi y Sako corrieron al baño. -¡No, no esta muerto! Solo…

-¿Moribundo? -El chico que salio del baño empezaba a recuperar su color. –Miren que con la cara que tiene…

-Fzzzzz… -Se abrió la puerta… y Kaoru salio con cara de muerto (Ooopsss… si, aun mas fea de la suya)

-¡AHHHHH! –Los comensales que se habían acercado con el griterío, corrieron espavoridos hacia la calle.

-Fzzzzz… yo… casa… lavado… estomago… -Y se desplomo en brazos de Oishi.

-Inui… esta vez te pasaste… -Le aventaron al muerto, ¡Digo! Perdón, al desmayado. –Vas y lo dejas en su casa…

-Pero, Kawamura… -Zarandeo a Mamushi.

-No. No hay peros que valgan… velo a dejar…

-Seh… -Ya iba a dar media vuelta; momento en el cual Team 1 respiro con tranquilidad. –Fuji… ¿ya te deje el termo con el jugo?

-Sip, lo tengo aquí mismo… -Los ojos índigo se abrieron y saco un recipiente de al menos… dos litros. –Vamos por partes… -Los Jyoyo y los Seigaku rodearon a los equipos. -¿Con quien empezamos? ¿Ganadores o perdedores?

Gulp. Kyosuke y Ryoma se encuadraron. –No creo que sea justo para la chica gritona y su prima que tomen el jugo…

-Whiz… yo me tomo el de Sakuno… -Se bajo la gorra y trago saliva.

-Yo el de Mikki… -La peliverde miro con sorpresa a Kanou… primero: le habia dicho MIKKI, no chica gritona. Segundo: ¡ESTABA PIDIENDO TOMARSE EL JUGO DE ELLA!

-Ummm, bastante caballeroso por parte de ambos… -Rodrigo se recargo en Fuji. –Asi que démosles gusto… y a darles el castigo…

-Ok… -Koji les sonrió con picardía. –Kyosuke toma a Mikki… Ryoma, tu a Sakuno.

Las parejas; y todos en general, se sorprendieron por lo pedido.

-¿Y para que? –Eiji se puso un dedo en la barbilla. -¿NO van a tomar jugo?

-Nop, decidimos algo mejor… -Fuji camino hasta los baños, detrás venían Koji y Rodrigo, mas atrás las parejas y al final los chicos restantes. –Ryoma y Sakuno al de hombres…

Dicho esto, Koji los aventó y entroncó la puerta.

-¡¿QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?! –Kamata intento quitar la escoba pero lo detuvieron.

-Castigándolos… y de paso… a ver si los unimos… -Rodrigo y Sakai se recargaron en la puerta… mientras un furioso Ryoma los empujaba desde dentro.

-Kyosuke y Mikki… mujeres… -Fuji junto con Momo los metieron al designado. -¿Por qué ayudas?

-Porque me divierte ver sufrir al Cabeza de naranja… -Ann rodó los ojos y le regalo una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Y que ganamos? –Karim se rasco la cabeza. –Porque para mí… lo que harán los chicos... bien podría ser el premio…

-u.u Karim… ese comentario estuvo fuera de lugar… -A Mori le escurrió una gota por la nuca.

-Muy bien, ustedes se han ganado el derecho de ser los responsables… -Fuji se cruzo de brazos. –Ustedes admitiran que fueron los que idearon este plan…

-¡¿Qué?! –El Team 2 grito tan fuerte que el edificio se cimbro.

-¡Eso no tiene nada de premio! –Momo se puso rojo. -¿Saben como saldrán de furiosos esos dos?

-Bueno, bueno… no dijimos para quien era el premio… -Koji fue a sentarse.

-¿Nos apoyan? –Rodrigo sorbió de su soda.

-¡LOS APOYAMOS! –Los tenistas y los futbolistas volvieron a sus actividades, pero no sin antes.

-Creo que esto va aquí… -Syusuke colgó dos letreros de: FUERA DE SERVICIO y deslizo unos sobres por las puertas. –Eso… ahora si, a comer…

* * *

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Ryoma golpeaba la puerta y estaba poniéndose rojo. -¡Juro que los mato!

-Ryoma… mejor tranquilízate… entre mas alterado te oigan… menos nos dejaran salir… -Sakuno se deslizo por la pared de frente a la puerta.

-¿Cómo, no te enerva los nervios? –El O`chibi no sabía si estaba rojo de vergüenza o de enojo.

-¿Estar aquí? –Torció la boca. –NO… es el baño de mujeres…

-A eso me refiero… -Pateo por última vez la puerta y tambien se sentó. -¿Cuánto crees que nos dejen?

-Hasta que los sempais dejen de divertirse… -Saco de sus bolsillos su teléfono celular, marco un numero… -¿Mikki? Ya… ya oí… veo que les hicieron lo mismo… Dile que se relaje… o no los dejaran salir… Entiendo, entiendo… ¿No alguna vez me dijiste que querías conocer el baño de hombres? –Sonrió con gusto y Ryoma se sintio mareado. –Ya… no me grites… -Se alejo la bocina. –Estamos en contacto… -Apago su móvil. –Si, Mikki y Kyosuke están en la misma situación…

-Ya… ¿con que sentido hicieron todo esto? –Noto el sobre en las manos de la chica. -¿Y eso?

-Supongo que sus intenciones… -Lo abrió y leyó, para después ponerse roja y mirar para todos lados. –Ejem… no sabia que fueran tan hentais…

-Dame…

_Queridos Sakuno y Ryoma:_

_Seguro, se estarán preguntando… el porque los encerramos…_

_Sencillo, su castigo es jugar: "Encerrados en el paraíso"_

_Bueno, en realidad son entre 7 y 10 minutos, pero creemos que es poco tiempo._

_¡__Nos vemos mas tarde!_

_Atte._

_Jyoyo y Seigaku._

Ambos estaban sonrojados y mirando para puntos opuestos. Una cosa es que fueran "inocentes" y otra cosa… que fueran estupidos…

"Encerrados en el paraíso" quiere decir: encerrón entre chico y chica, para: a) besarse. b) manosearse… y c) algo mas que besarse y manosearse…

¡Y SUS SEMPAIS LOS HABIAN ENCERRADO CON LA INTENCION DE QUE HICIERAN ESE TIPO DE COSAS!

Y lo que era aun peor… ¡Ryoma si estaba tentado!

-¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo? –Susurro bajito. –Malditas hormonas juveniles…

-¿Dices algo? –Sakuno le toco el hombro.

-No… -Y le rezo a todos los santos habidos y por haber… -Trágame tierra…

* * *

-¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS! ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! –Kyosuke estaba histérico.

-Vamos, Kanou… -Mikki miraba el baño con curiosidad, nunca habia estado en alguno… eran tan diferentes de los de las mujeres. –No vas a ganar nada con tirar la puerta, más que pagarla…

-Malditos… -Cuándo miro al suelo vio una nota. –Mira… -Le extendió el papel.

A grandes rasgos decía lo mismo que la otra.

-¡No me bromees! –El numero 9 se tallo la cabeza. –Son unos depravados…

-NI que lo digas… -Mikki se sentó en los lavabos. -¿Y ahora que?

-Que se yo… ¡JURO QUE PAGARAN CARO!

El celular de Mikki vibro. -¿Saku? Kyosuke esta a punto de estallar… ¡Nos encerraron!.... Y este bruto me esta poniendo de malas… ¡Lo intento!... Dice Sakuno que si no te calmas nunca nos dejaran salir…

-¡Y UN COMINO!

-¡Lo mato!... ¡Es horrible estar en el de los hombres! …¡NO ME TOMES EL PELO SAKUNO RYUZAKI!... No te grito, mientras no me desesperes… Ok, te marco dentro de 10 minutos…

-¿Cómo se la están pasando? –Kyosuke se sentó con ella.

-Supongo que mejor que nosotros, porque no oí a Ryoma haciendo escándalo… -Kyosuke la miro con odio. -¿De quién fue la idea del "paraíso"?

-Tengo mis sospechas… -Se recargo en el espejo. -¿Alguna idea para entretenernos?

-La verdad… -Bostezo. –Yo estoy cansada lo único que quiero es irme a casa…

-Venga… -La jalo y la recostó en sus piernas. –Échate una siesta…

-¡Kyosuke! –La joven se puso roja.

-NO quiero verte de malas… -Le sonrió con ternura y autenticidad. –Solo una siesta, anda…

-¿Dónde esta Kyosuke Kanou y que hiciste con el? –Tsujiwaki se encontraba sorprendida.

-Primera y ultima vez que soy un "caballero" –Hizo el ademán de irse, pero una mano lo sujeto.

-NO, era una broma… -Aunque estaba sonrosada se acostó en las piernas. –Gracias Kyosuke…

-Shhh, no me hagas que me arrepienta…

Se quedaron en silencio, y Mikki se relajo tanto, que su respiración disminuyo… asi que Kyosuke le acaricio su cabello; pensando que estaba dormida.

-Para ser tan molesta… eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida…

Mikki sonrió con orgullo, pero decidió que era muy pronto para hacerlo encarara sus sentimientos…

* * *

-¿No te regañaran? –Ryoma empezó a entablar la conversación.

-No, la abuela se queda tranquila cuando salgo con ustedes… -Le paso una goma de mascar. -¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Como quieras… -Comenzó a desenvolver el chicle.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir anoche? –De los nervios se le escapo de las manos, y Sakuno entrecerró los ojos. –Vaya… ¿tan grave es?

-Ehh… uhh… -Se maldijo por dentro… ¡ESTABA TARTAMUDEANDO!

-¡Jajajaja! –Sakuno intento sofocar sus risas, pero era imposible. -¡Nunca te habia visto asi!

-Mada mada dane… -Bajo su gorra.

-No, no, no… no te enojes… no lo hice con esa intención. –Se hinco frente a el. –Discúlpame, Ryoma…

La cercanía de su aroma lo golpeo con fuerza… y se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ella.

-Me gustas… -Aunque lo dijo en voz baja, ella lo escucho perfectamente.

-¿Qué? –Se dejo caer de sentón en el piso.

-Lo diré una vez. –Seguía con la gorra cubriéndole la vista. –No entendí que era lo que sentía cuando te veía, o cuando los sempais se te acercaban y te abrazaban… hasta hoy. Eran celos… porque me gustas… y mucho.

-Ryoma… -La declaración la habia dejado anonadada, siempre habia soñado con este momento… ¡Pero nunca en un baño!

-Entiendo si no… -Un dedo se poso en sus labios.

-No, no te retractes… -Le quito la gorra, sonrió con ternura cuando vio el sonrojo… que era el mismo de ella. –Tú siempre me haz gustado…

-¿De veras? –Frunció la nariz y Sakuno se rió con nerviosismo, mientras una gotita le escurría.

-Si, creo que eras el único que aun no se percataba… -Le acaricio la mejilla. –Y se quejan de que la despistada soy yo…

-Hump… -Inflo las mejillas. -¿Qué dices, Sakuno? ¿Lo intentamos?

-¡Claro que si!

Lo abrazo con fuerza y sus labios chocaron, pero les causo risa y decidieron darle forma. Ryoma la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a el, mientras apretaba una vez mas las carnosidades…

-Creo que los sempais estarán muy contentos… -Sakuno recostó su cabeza en el hombro, de su, ahora novio. –Su plan funciono…

-Al menos con nosotros… dudo que ese cabeza de naranja doble las manos… -Y una idea divertida le cruzo por la cabeza. -¿Qué tan buena eres para trepar?

* * *

La realidad era que estaba cómoda en esa posición, pero estaba segura que a Kanou se le habían dormido las piernas… asi que…

-Ummm… -Se movió un poco y abrió los ojos. –Eso fue relajante…

-Aja… -Hacia el intento de no moverse, o ese horrendo hormigueo empezaría.

-¿Se te durmieron? –Le señalo las piernas.

-Un poco… ¡Hey, hey! ¿Que haces?

-Devolviéndote el favor…

Le empezó a masajear la pierna.

-¡Duele!

-No seas llorón… un poco mas y pasara… -Frotaba con fuerza las extremidades.

-Ya… creo que es suficiente…

Se bajo, pero no espero a que ella se alejara y su cuerpo choco con el de ella. En el impulso por no dejarla hacer la rodeo con fuerza.

Aunque la diferencia de estaturas era considerable… se acomodaron para que ambas caras quedaran a la par.

-Yo…

-Este…

Aquellos labios entreabiertos le llamaban a la tentación. Nunca habia besado a una chica, y cuando esos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza… solo la veía a ella.

-No me vayas a golpear…

Descendió hasta rozar su boca…

-Te golpearía… si no lo haces.

Kyosuke sonrió con arrogancia y cruzo la barrera… probo el brillo sabor fresa… era simplemente… perfecto.

-Nada mal…numero 9… -Murmuro aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo mismo… -Froto su nariz contra la de ella. –Esto se siente bien… no me quiero separar…

-Si me lo dieras a elegir… yo tampoco me despegaba… -Al fin los abrió y se topo con unos ojos azules, tan llenos de felicidad. -¿Ese beso, porque fue?

-¿Es necesario que te lo diga? –Le guiño.

-Para mi, si… -Paso sus dedos por las mejillas.

-Te quiero, chica gritona… esa es la verdad…

-Que bueno… -Kanou se desencajo la mandíbula. –Porque yo siento lo mismo…

-Creo que el plan tambien funciono para ellos… -Ryoma y Sakuno estaba asomados en un ventanal de la parte trasera.

-¡¿Qué hacen allí?! –Mikki y Kyosuke se separaron.

-Whiz… no sirve de nada… vimos todo… -Se mofo el Príncipe.

-Y si no me falla mi sexto sentido… -Mikki alzo las cejas. –Ese brillito que tienen ambos… -Se giro a ver a Kanou. –No somos los únicos que salieron enamorados del baño…

-Nop, no te equivocas… ahora… -Sakuno abrió otra ventana. –Sáltense por aquí…

-¿Saltarnos? –Kyosuke se acerco. -¿Y eso como para que, o que?

-¿Conocen alguna otra forma de salir? –Echizen los miro con humor. –Creo que cuando abran y no nos vean… y se queden con las ganas de ver que paso…

-Será suficiente para que paguen un POCO del malestar que causaron… -Ryuzaki termino por el. -¿Vienen?

-¿Y las cosas? –Kanou ayudo a la peliverde a subirse.

-Le mandare un mensaje a Ann, para que cuando se desesperen y quieran irse… ella se lleve las de nosotros…

-Eres astuta prima… -Termino de cruzar. –Vamos, Kyo… tu turno…

-¿Kyo? –Y se soltó a las carcajadas. –Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a los motes cariñosos…

-Ya… -Ryoma tomo de la mano a su novia. –Sabes… lo único que voy a odiar… va a ser, tener que estar emparentado con este tipejo…

-Lo mismo digo, enano… -Le dio un coscorrón y tambien le agarro la mano a su novia. –Aceptare a tu prima… pero al engreído este… tendré que hacer mucho acopio de mi paciencia…

-¿Paciencia? ¿Tu? –Salieron por una puerta de empleados. -¡Ja! Mada mada dane…

-¿Que insinúas, pedazo de papel milimétrico? –Las chicas lo miraron. -Ya saben… por lo pequeño… es igual a uno de esos cuadritos…

-¿Ah si? Yo que tu… mejor no digo nada… cabeza de balón de básquetbol… es igual de grande… e igual de anaranjada…

Ambas rieron, pero debido a los apodos que se estaban poniendo…. Y que estaban lanzándose rayitos por los ojos…

-¿Sabes? –Mikki le murmuro a su prima.

-Ehh… -Sakuno jalaba de un brazo a Ryoma.

-Creo que… la verdad es que se llevan bien… -La peliverde froto el brazo de su novio. -Andando Kyo… tenemos que llegar a casa…

-¡No soy un pollito de tianguis! –En alusión a los pobres animalitos que los pintan (de morado, verde… naranja)

-¡Asi como yo no soy… UN CACHORRO DE CHIHUAHUA MINIATURA! –Ryoma le aventó un bote de agua. -¡ERES INSOPORTABLE!

-¡IGUALMENTE! –Le regreso el bote.

-Si… tienes razón… Ryoma no pelea con nadie… más que con su padre… -Sakuno se cruzo de brazos. –Y es una de las personas que mas admira…

-Creo que de ahora en adelante… las cosas se pondrán mejores...

Mikki tomo de la mano a Kyosuke y abrazo a su prima, Sakuno hizo lo mismo…

¡Oh, vaya que si lo seria!

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-¡Wiii! ¡Ya son novios! -Ryoma y Kyosuke estaban rojos.**

**-Vaya, vaya... -Emmett abrazo a los jovenes. -Lo que es la juventud... pero esa idea de meterlos en un baño...**

**-Me hubiera gustado estar ahi... las emociones han de ver sido algo digno de sentir... -Jasper dejo los pinceles que traia en las manos.**

**-Vamos... no sean crueles... -Viri les sonrio. -Son sus primeras novias...**

**-No nos ayudes... -Mirada letal.**

**-Ya... -Viri se enojo. -Destroncelos... no me importa... Pero antes... contesten el review...**

**-Yo lo hago... -Tezuka se acomodo. -KUKI-CHAN a MI no me alegra que se te salieran lagrimas de felicidad... y menos despues de lo que la "queridisima autora" me hizo pasar... -Todos se aguantaron las risas. -¿Ves? Eso es lo que he tenido que aguantar desde que escribio lo del mandil... -Ahora si, no reprimieron las risas. -¡CALLENSE! Seh, seh... y Eiji y Sakai son los mas guapos del planeta... -Tezuka rodo los ojos y se alejo... -Gracias por tu review!!!**

**-Ya... chicos, dejenlo... -Viri aun tenia una sonrisa en la cara. -Vamonos...**

**-UNA COSA QUEREMOS DECIR, ESTA LINDA AUTORA... AUNQUE ALGO LOCA, OCUPADA Y ZAFADITA DE LA CABEZA... NUNCA ABANDONARA NADA! NINGUN PROYECTO! ASI LE CUESTE TIEMPO Y MATERIA GRIS... NO LOS DEJARA SIN UN FINAL...**

**Cuidense!**

**Gracias por sus reviews!!!**

**RECUERDEN DEJENME SUS MAILS PARA RESPONDERLES A SU BANDEJA!!!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	8. Primer Dia De Actividades

**Hi!!!!**

**ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LA VOY A SUBIR AL AREA NORMAL DE POT... PARA LA SIGUIENTE VEZ LA ENCONTRARAN EN CROOSSOVERS...!!!!!**

**-Por favor... esta vez sin desordenes, ¿entendiste? -Viri le entrego a Emmett estopa, tubos de papel higienico y resistol.**

**-Ya... ¿que tan complicado podria hacer un perro con esto?-Y el grandulon comenzo a trabajar.**

**-¿Y empezaste el trailer? -Viri camino a Tezuka.**

**-Si, por cierto... ¿de donde sacaste la botella de tequila tan pronto?**

**-Ehhh... -Y evito que olieran su aliento. -¡La consegui y punto! -Observo a Ryoma, Edward, Jasper y Seiya. -¿Como van?**

**-Bien... -Echizen le enseño a la autora una especie de laptop hecha con una caja de perfume. -Kou esta haciendo una vibora... Edward un bus y Jasper una paleta.**

**-¡Bravo ya casi acabamos! -La escritora se sento frente a Carlisle que estaba terminando un libro-portaretrato. -Ya solo hago el robot y acabamos...**

**-Ehhh... Viri... -La voz del grandulon los hizo temer lo peor.**

**-¿Que fue? -Se giro despacio, para despues caerse de la silla. -¡EMMETT! ¿QUE RAYOS HICISTE?**

**-Intente hacer un San Bernardo... y creo que me salio un abobinable hombre de las nieves... -Era una especie de cosa blanco.**

**-¡E-MME-TT!**

**Ahora que lo alcance...**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!!**

**DISFRUTENLO!!!**

**NOS VEMOS ABAJO!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Primer dia de actividades…**

**¡QUE LE VEN A MI CHICA!**

-¡No soy un pollito de tianguis! –En alusión a los pobres animalitos que los pintan (de morado, verde… naranja)

-¡Asi como yo no soy… UN CACHORRO DE CHIHUAHUA MINIATURA! –Ryoma le aventó un bote de agua. -¡ERES INSOPORTABLE!

-¡IGUALMENTE! –le regreso el bote.

-Si… tienes razón… Ryoma no pelea con nadie… más que con su padre… -Sakuno se cruzo de brazos. –Y es una de las personas que mas admira…

-Creo que de ahora en adelante… las cosas se pondrán mejores...

Mikki tomo de la mano a Kyosuke y abrazo a su prima, Sakuno hizo lo mismo…

¡Oh, vaya que si lo seria!

* * *

Era un nuevo dia, brillante, refrescante, tan lleno de expectativas nuevas…

-¡YA DIGANNOS!

Y muy ruidoso…

-¿Oyes algo, enano? –Kyosuke estaba comiéndose la fruta de su plato.

-Nada, pollo… -Ryoma le dio un sorbo a su leche e hizo cara de asco. –Aun sigo sin entender… porque sigo consumiendo esto…

-Porque quieres crecer… aunque dudo seriamente que alguna vez llegues a alcanzarme…

-No nos cambien la conversación… -Sakai dejo a un lado su jugo. -¡¿Por qué se fueron asi?!

-Sakai, resígnate… no dirán nada… -Rodrigo suspiro con ganas y checo la hora. –Llegamos con el tiempo justo, andando… -Se levanto y dejo sus platos en el fregadero. –Recojan las cosas…

-Yo prepare mi mochila ayer… -Kyosuke termino su comida. –Asi… que me queda tiempo para hacer otras cosas… -Avento las cosas y salio a prisa.

-¡Kanou! –Echizen hizo lo mismo y corrió tras de el. -¡Eso no es justo!

-Jeje… -Le dio un coscorrón y salio deprisa. -¡Nos vemos allá!

-¡Maldito Hombre Pollo! –Se jalo los cabellos y subió a su habitacion.

-¿Todo bien, Ryoma? –Rodrigo se recargo en el marco de la habitacion.

-Si, si… -Agito sus manos, mientras echaba a toda prisa sus cosas para ese dia.

-Entonces… supongo que no te importara… -Los ojos de gatos se clavaron en el moreno. -¿Por qué carajos le dices pollo a Kyosuke?

Ryoma estallo en risas y procedió a explicarle… ya se desquitaría… mientras tanto disfrutaría de las burlas que le dirían ese dia al "Hombre Pollo".

* * *

DING, DONG

-¿Quién habrá ganado? –Sakuno fue a abrir la puerta mientras Sumire y las demás la seguian. –Oh, oh…

-Exacto… tu novio pagara el almuerzo y la comida de hoy… -Kyosuke busco a su novia.

-Muy bien, Kyo… ganaste… -Mikki se acerco a el. -¿Lo hiciste limpiamente?

-Bue… -Sabia que no le podía mentir. –Tal vez… tomé cierta ventaja…

-Kyosuke… -Mikki rodó los ojos y fue por su mochila. –Tú y yo tendremos una larga conversación acerca de hacer trampa… -Noto que Sakuno se quedaba atrás. –Venga, vámonos Saku…

-Pero… -Le hizo señas de que haría mal tercio.

-Nada… luces muy bonita con esa ropa como para que vayas en ese carro… -Sumire iba a decir algo. –No estoy ofendiendo… solo quiero que Sakuno presuma en la calle la ropa que le escogí…

-Ahora que lo dices… -Kyosuke observo a la castaña. –No creo que a tu novio le guste esa ropa…

-¡Te lo dije! –Cuando Ryuzaki iba a subir las escaleras, Kaori y Karim la regresaron.

-No, no, no, no, no… -La psicóloga le paso su bolso y un suéter ligero. –Concuerdo con Mikki… sal… nos vemos allá…

-Pero, pero… -La castaña miro a su abuela en busca de ayuda.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Si Ryoma quiere estar contigo… tendrá que entender lo linda que eres… y tambien como llamas la atención… -Le dijo adiós con la mano. –No lleguen tarde… Kanou… te dejo a mis niñas…

-Claro… -Aunque razono las palabras. -¡Diablos! ¿Me vieron cara de guardaespaldas?

-Calla… -Tsujiwaki le dio un beso.

-Sigo diciendo que es… demasiado vistosa… -Sakuno estaba sonrojada e intentando cubrirse.

* * *

Los inquilinos de la casa Echizen iban doblando la esquina, y como Ryoma bien sabia; su novia tenia que estar en la entrada de la escuela coordinando las entradas de los equipos… y tambien de los visitantes…

Pero se encontró con un tumulto de hombres en la puerta.

-¡Vaya! ¿Estarán regalando algo? –Koji se rasco la cabeza.

-Vamos a ver… -Rodrigo y Ryoma caminaron mas a prisa… y en cuanto el moreno se percato de que era lo que llamaba la atención… -¡Wow! Que linda se ve…

Ryoma no entendía… se supone que ahí estaría SU novia… entonces…

-¡SAKUNO RYUZAKI! –Ryoma aparto a tirones a los merodeadores. -¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer?

-La verdad… de haber sabido que tendríamos a una anfitriona tan linda… -Uno de los chicos de las otras escuela beso la mano de Sakuno, la cual se sonrojo al tope. –Habríamos venido desde hace una semana…

Sakuno estaba vestida con una justa, muy justa falda de color blanco. Como estaba arriba de sus rodillas, por poco más de cuatro dedos… mostraba sus torneadas piernas. Traía unos tenis tipo converse de bota, de color rosas… que combinaban con la blusa halter en cuello V y sin mangas del mismo tono… ¿Menciono que Mikki le habia regalado un brassier a Sakuno? Por cual… se veía, mas "voluptuosa" que con los deportivos; que por lo regular, usaba.

-¿De donde sacaste eso? –Y mientras hablaba a toda costa evitaba que los "estupidos" miraran a su novia.

-¡Eres el novio! –No, no lo preguntaron… lo afirmaron al ver como se molestaba con ellos. –Ya decimos que tan linda chica no podía estar soltera…

-Ryoma… -Sakuno lo tomo de la mano. –TODO esta controlado…

-Pero, pero… -Empezó agitarse como niño pequeño. –Ah, no es justo… ellos no… no, no, no… no me muevo…

-Oh, claro que si… -Le acaricio la cara. –Porque tienes que ir a ver al equipo, porque tienen hoy una exhibición… Atobe Keigo se ofreció a traer su equipo para ayudarlos…

Unos chiflidos y un: ¿Qué comen los pajaritos? ¡Macita! Los interrumpió de su conversación.

-¡¿POR QUE NO VAS Y LE CHIFLAS A TU…!?

-¡Ryoma! –Sakuno le asesto un golpe en la espalda.

-¡¿Qué?! –Hizo gesto de fuchi. -¿Ellos? ¿Por qué no la Fudomine?

-Porque Atobe vino el dia de ayer a ofrecerse… la abuela me lo dijo cuando llegue a casa. –Lo aventó al interior de la escuela. –Anda, anda… yo te veré mas tarde… tengo que hacer varias cosas…

-¿Iras a ver el partido? –Le pregunto antes de besarla.

-Lo intentare… no te aseguro nada… -Le mando un beso y siguió con sus asuntos. -¡Esperen! ¡Hagamos un trato! Dejen de verme como mercancía… y prometo que haré lo posible por ir a visitar cada equipo que ha venido a participar…

* * *

Todos notaron el humor de perros que transfería el O`chibi. El equipo de tenis estaba solo, el equipo de soccer estaba localizado en otro lugar; y ninguno estaba seguro que ese dia se fueran a cruzar.

-¿Todo bien? –Eiji fue el que se armo de valor para preguntar.

-Whiz… -Y saco la playera del equipo, que se coloco en lugar de la que traía.

-Hay 100 por ciento de probabilidades… de que ya haya visto el atuendo de Sakuno…

Todos guardaron silencio… si la habia visto… y el plan habia funcionado… Oh, oh… Echizen Ryoma… tenìa un MUY mal dia.

-Equipo…

Tezuka, rígido y mas inflexible de lo normal entro al lugar. Inevitablemente recordaron el dia de ayer… no rieron, pero dentro de sus cabeza aun rondaba el "afeminado Tezuka" Con todo y el mandil rosa mexicano… ok, ese habia sido Eiji.

-Como es una demostración solo se jugaran dos sets. Habrá dos singles y dos duplas… -La desilusión de leyó en el rostro del equipo. –Pero Atobe quiere que todos sus jugadores jueguen… asi que llegamos a otro acuerdo… y solo si ustedes aceptan…

-¡Seguro, bochou! –Todos exclamaron con alegría.

-Se jugaran 4 juegos en parejas y solo un partido individual…

-O.O

-Fzzzzz… –Kaoru frunció la boca. –Supongo que para que todos juguemos…

-Exacto. –Reviso unas listas. –Sumire-sensei y yo seleccionamos las parejas.

Dobles 1: Eiji y Oishi

Dobles 2: Inui y Kawamura.

Dobles 3: Kaoru y yo

Dobles 4: Momoshiro y Fuji

Singles 1: Ryoma

-¿Yo, con Fuji? –Momo lo tomo como un desafío. -¿Atobe juega en singles?

-No… tambien tomo dobles… -Anoto algunas cosas mas. –Ryoma… vas tu primero… contra Oshitari…

-Whiz… -Agarro su maleta de raquetas, ajusto su gorra y salio.

-¿Qué le pasa a Echizen? –Tezuka levanto una ceja y se ajusto las gafas.

-Celos… -Kawamura le resto importancia al asunto.

-¿Celos? –Los jugadores empezaron a salir… pero Momo y Eiji se rezagaron… para hacer un comentario, por mucho, fuera de lugar.

-¡De Sakuno! Si no hubiera estado… algo… indispuesto el dia de ayer… se habría enterado…

Kunimitsu se sonrojo imperceptiblemente y decidió zanjar al asunto ahí.

-Vayan a las canchas… -Un escalofrío lo recorrió y cerro la puerta de los vestuarios… y como si fuera Tamaki Suoh de Ouran… corrió a una esquina a llorar y rascar arenita del piso. –Esto es horrible… perdí mi reputación… perdí por todo lo que habia luchado…

-Oh no… pequeño Tezka… -Un Yamato ex –bochou apareció en su rodilla disfrazado de Hada Madrina. –Lo que paso… fue algo normal. Tienes un equipo, por mucho, bastante peculiar…

-Pero, pero… ¡YO QUIERO SER UN NIÑO DE VERDAD! –Y sus ojos se le llenaron de estrellitas… -No… un momento… me equivoque de película… -Se rasco la barbilla y regreso al llanto compungido. -¡QUIERO BAILAR Y CANTAR EN UNA PREPARATORIA! –Eso sonaba mejor… muy al estilo de estos tiempos…

-No… eso tampoco Tezka… -Yamato le dio un golpe con su varita. –Piensa… no estamos en una súper-producción de Disney…

-¿Ah, no? –El castaño frunció la boca. -¡Lo tengo! ¡QUIERO SER VERDE Y PODER HABLAR CON UN BURRO!

-O.O –Yamato-Hada-Madrina estaba a punto de ahorcarlo. –No, Tezuka… tampoco puedes ser un ogro…

-¿No? –Kunimitsu se paro y su rostro se volvió severo. -¿Entonces que clase de hada madrina eres? ¡YO QUIERO SER COMO BATMAN!

Ok, ahora si le llego un golpe certero a la cabeza. -¡NO! ¡YO HABLABA DE TU REPUTACION! Aunque… -Yamato empezó a dudar de algo. –Como diría cierto canta-autor: tu reputación son las primeras seis letras de esta canción…

-¡Hey! –Tezuka tomo a Yamato y lo empezó a retorcer entre sus manos. –Un momento… ¿volver a recuperar el respeto de los chicos?

-o -Yamato estaba azul…

-¡YAMATO-HADA-MADRINA! –Lo coloco en el suelo y le empezó a dar RCP. –Vamos, vamos… no me hagas esto Hado Madrino…. –Dejo el RCP. –OK… eso sonó raro…

-Cof, cof… -Yamato se recupero, lo miro con odio y le dijo lo siguiente. -¡ESTAS SOLO! ¡ERES UN MANIATICO! ¡TE MERECES LO QUE TE PASA! ¡Adiós!

PUF. Desapareció…

-¿Entonces no me va a convertir en Shrek? o.O

* * *

-Con que un partido en la noche… -Mikki estaba a lado de Kyosuke, la exhibición de las chicas habia terminado; asi que iban a las canchas de tenis. -¡Que suerte la suya!

-Si… -Kyosuke traía comiendo algunas papitas. –Mira… ya empezó.

-¡Vamos! Según dicen Ryoma empezara… y no por nada, dicen que es un prodigio del deporte… -Mikki jalo a su novio hasta las gradas. –Con permiso, con permiso… -Diviso a Sakuno sentada en primera fila. -¡Saku-chan!

-¡Vengan, les aparte un lugar! –Sakuno quito unas ropas y les enseño sus lugares. -¿Los demás?

-Esparcidos por tu escuela. –Kyosuke fijo la vista en el equipo de Seigaku. -¿Soy yo, o el ambiente anda tenso?

-u.u No, no eres tu… -Sakuno suspiro con fuerza. –Ryoma no tomo muy bien mi ropa… y esta furico…

-Pues no lo demuestra… -Mikki lo único que noto, fue el mutismo total de su ahora "recién estrenado primo". –Solo esta mas callado de lo normal…

-Solo espera a que empiece el partido… -Sakuno se mordía las uñas de los nervios.

-Saque para Oshitari…

Aunque el chico de lentes estaba confiado y tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia por la técnica y velocidad de su saque… no le duro mucho… sobre todo cuando Ryoma le estrello la bola en la cara.

-¡Uy! Eso debió doler… -Kyosuke cerro los ojos. –Ese enano tiene fuerza…

-No te imaginas... las velocidades que logra Ryoma en sus tiros… son bastante sorprendentes…

-¿Podrá seguir jugando? –Mikki señalo los servicios médicos que estaba taponando la nariz de Yuushi.

-Si… son demasiado competitivos como para dejar que este incidente les impida derrotar a la Seigaku… -Sakuno saco un block de notas y algunas hojas de una bolsa; su prima la miro. -¿Qué? Tengo trabajo… además… ten por seguro que al director no le va a gustar que uno de los participantes haya salido lastimado…

-Van a seguir jugando… -Kyosuke se quedo callado. -¿Por qué presiento que ese tipejo de gafas esta fastidiando a tu novio?

-¿Ah? –Alzo la vista de su escrito. –Ay, no… no debió… conozco esa mirada… -Sakuno trago saliva.

-Numero 1… No te permito que hables de mi padre… ese pervertido… Numero 2. Si mi hermano ES o NO ES la persona que crees… me tiene sin cuidado… -Unas llamas empezaron a envolver a Echizen. -¡PERO EL QUE HABLES DE LAS PIERNAS DE MI NOVIA… ESO SI QUE NO!

El saque fue fuerte y conciso… esta vez Yuushi no se levanto. Y un chibi Ryoma sonrojado y con la raqueta en la mano miraba con rayitos a su oponente.

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

-Genial… -Sakuno murmuro enojada. –Ahora tengo que cuidar a un niño de kinder garden… -Levanto sus cosas y se acerco a la reja. –Hey… Ryoma-chan…

Mikki y Kyosuke se quedaron: o.O ¿Por qué diablos le hablaba como bebe?

-¿Nani? –Unos hermosísimos ojos de neko brillantes se acercaron a la malla.

-Que tierno… pero necesito que me hagas un favor… -Ryuzaki saco un chocolate de su bolsa. –Y si lo haces bien… te doy este dulce…

-¡Hai! –Ryoma era la copia región 4 de Hunny-sempai de Ouran Host Club.

-¡PRINCIPE RYOMA! ¡ERES TAN KAWAIIII! –El sequito de fans, empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente.

-Lo que me faltaba… -El cabeza de naranja llego con ella. –Ryoma-chan… el es mi amigo Kyosuke…. Necesito que estés con el… ¿de acuerdo?

-Me cae mal. –Ryoma alzo una ceja y lo miro feo. –Su cabello me da miedo…

-Maldito enano… -Kanou alzo un puño.

-No, no, no… -Sakuno intercedió. –Ryoma-chan pórtate bien con el o no habrá dulce… y tu, Kyosuke… -Lo fulmino con la mirada. –Mas te vale que lo cuides bien… o tendré que mandar una carta al consejo técnico de tu escuela comentándoles la poca disponibilidad que pusiste en este evento…

-¿Y eso que? –El numero 9 alzo los hombros con indiferencia.

-Ejem… si llega esa carta el Consejo puede decidir sacarte del equipo… -Tsujiwaki negó con la cabeza y se horrorizo ante lo que veía. -¡Corran!

Sakuno le hizo señas a chibi Ryoma para que saliera. -¡Por allá! –Empezaron a alejarse de las fans. –Kyosuke llevate a Ryoma… y escóndanse… ellas son un poco… Ejem, agresivas…

-¡No entiendo nada! –El cabeza de naranja tenía en sus hombros a Echizen. -¿Por qué es un niño?

-Es una forma de entrenamiento… cuando Ryoma llegaba a puntos altos de estrés y enojo… se volvía agresivo y fuera de si… -Esquivaron unos zapatos. –Asi que mi abuela y Tezuka decidieron que como entrenamiento… canalizaría esas energías para otro lado…

-¿Se vuelve un niño? -Mikki se agacho a tiempo para esquivar un teléfono. -¿Un teléfono? ¡¿HEY, TU, ESCRITORA?! ¿Me podrías explicar de donde sacan los teléfonos?

-¿Yo? –Viri pestañeo fuertemente.

-¡Claro! –La peliverde estaba enojada.

-Yo que se… ¿Cómo es que TU estas en la vida de Sakuno?

-O.O

-Jeje… licencias de escritora… asi que calladita estas más bonita.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¬¬

-Nada, nada… no me interrumpas, Mikki Tsujiwaki… y déjame continuar con esto… -Viri le dio la espalda y pensó en que mas escribir.

-Continuo con la explicación… -Sakuno puso los ojos en blanco. –Como iba diciendo… se vuelve un niño… bastante molesto y berrinchudo, por cierto…

-¡Yo no soy berrinchudo! –El pequeño Ryoma se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero. -¿Y mi chocolate?

-¡Vete por allá Kyosuke! –Mikki señalo el edificio de las aulas de clase. –Nosotras por acá… -Y se escabulleron hacia las bodegas deportivas.

-¡Cuidado! –La advertencia les llego tarde, ya se habían estrellado.

-¿Estan bien? –Sakuno se sonrojo al ver al joven que la levanto.

-Eh, uh… si… gra-gracias… -Mikki frunció las cejas cuando distinguió quien era.

-¿Furuki-san?

-Vaya, vaya… eres la novia de Kyosuke Kanou. –El capitan de Tenryu les sonrió. -¿Y ella es…?

-Mi prima y organizadora del evento… Sakuno Ryuzaki… -No le gustaban para nada esas miraditas.

-¡Nyah! ¡Sakura-chan! –Eiji salto y abrazo a la castaña.

-Eiji… ¿Qué haces aquí? –Intentaba sacárselo de encima, si no, podría morir asfixiada. -¿No tenias juego?

-¡Hai! Pero… acabamos rápido con ellos… ya sabes… -Un sol naciente empezó a emerger a sus espaldas. -¡DESDE QUE SOMOS EL EQUIPO NUMERO 1 NADIE PUEDE CON NOSOTROS!

Que modesto… -Bufaron todos, los tenistas incluidos.

-Ne, ne… ¿y quien es este? –El pelirrojo veía de arriba abajo a Furuki. -¿Y porque mira de esa forma a la novia de O`chibi?

-Ahhh, que lastima… ¿tienes novio? –Se giro para ver solamente a Sakuno, esas miraditas disgustaron a los presentes.

-Ehh, si… Es un jugador de tenis… -Ryuzaki seguía entretenida con el capitan.

-El tenis no se compara ni en una mínima parte con el soccer… -Los tenistas lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Bueno… y si cree que el tenis es inferior al soccer… -Mikki se cruzo de brazos. -¿Por qué no juega contra Seigaku?

-¡Bah! No tengo tiempo que perder…

-Vamos, Furuki… no pierdes nada…

Si, Sakuno estaba anonadada por lo guapo de Furuki… ¡ESTE JOVEN LE DECIA QUITATE QUE AHÍ TE VOY!

-¡Kanou-san! –Furuki le hizo una reverencia. –Me da gusto volver a verlo…

-Creo que te llaman… -Le señalo con el dedo al equipo de Tenryu. –Nos veremos por aquí…

-De acuerdo, Kanou-san… -Le guiño el ojo a Sakuno. –Nos vemos por ahí, Sakuno…

-¿Kanou-san? –Oishi reacciono ante el nombre. -¿Qué no…?

-¡Me da gusto verlos, chicos! –Los de Jyoyo le devolvieron el gesto. El peliazul extendió una mano hacia la capitana de soccer. –Me da mucho gusto volverte a ver, Mikki…

-A mi tambien, Seisuke… -Le sonrió con cariño.

-¡ES SEISUKE KANOU EL JUGADOR DE SOCCER PROFESIONAL! –Inui exclamo con fuerza. –Increíble…

-¿Eres el hermano del cabeza de naranja? –Momo se rasco la cabeza. –No les veo el parecido…

-Jiji… -Mikki codeo al superior. –Es que no han visto a Kyosuke sin su tinte… tienen el pelo del mismo tono…

-Ahhh… -Kawamura observo al jugador. -¿Pero que hace aquí?

-Bueno… estaba de paso en la Ciudad… asi que aprovechando que mis padres me dijeron que mi hermano tambien se encontraba aquí… -Alzo los hombros. –Vine a verlo… pero creo que no esta con ustedes…

-¡RYOMA! –Sakuno se dio un golpe en la frente. –Esos dos se han de estar matando…

-¡Vamos por ellos! –Las primas se echaron a correr a las aulas.

-o.O –Seisuke miro raro a las chicas. -¿Se conocen de tiempo?

-En realidad son primas… -Oishi le quito importancia. –En lo que los buscan… ¿quieres recorrer el plantel? La Srita Doumoto y el entrenador Murakami están del otro lado…

-¿Kaori tambien vino?

-¿La conoce? –Kaoru empezó a caminar con el grupo, para los cuales no paso desapercibido el sonrojo.

-Ehh, algo por el estilo…

* * *

-No te lo comas de un solo bocado… -Kyosuke estaba tirado en el piso. -¿Hasta cuando se van esas locas?

-Yo que se… Saku-chan siempre me esconde… -Chibi-Ryoma estaba lleno de chocolate en la cara. –A veces hasta que da la noche…

-¡¿Qué?! –El solo llevaba unos minutos y ya estaba harto, no aguantaría asi toda la tarde

-Hump… -El niño lo ignoro y siguió con lo suyo… comer…

-¿Kyosuke? –El mencionado reconoció el murmullo.

-Aquí… -Se tendió en el piso y abrió la puerta.

-Hola Ryoma… -Sakuno saco una Ponta. –Anda, bebela… y quédate calladito…

-¡Uva! –Le tapo la boca, y la castaña rogó que no hubieran escuchado nada.

-Les digo que yo oí algo… -Sakuno reconoció la voz de una de las fans de Ryoma.

-¡Bésense! –Ryuzaki se metió debajo del escritorio y escondió con su cuerpo a su novio.

-¿Y para que nos besamos? –Ambos se sonrojaron.

-Si los ven "haciendo cosas" saldrán sin checar el salón… -Se oían los pasos cada vez mas cerca. –Y por favor… véanse "apasionados"

-Odio a tu prima… -Kyosuke estaba como tomate, la tomo de la cintura y la recargo en la pared. –Ni siquiera se porque la ayudamos…

-Porque esas chicas están locas… -Enrollo sus manos en torno al cuello de su novio. -¿Y ahora que?

-Un beso…

Acortaron la distancia y se empezaron a besar… llámenlo como quieran: adrenalina, pasión, calentura… Total, se apretaron más el uno al otro…

Las manos ya no estaban quietas, y la falda de Mikki cada vez estaba mas arriba de donde debería.

No escucharon la puerta abrirse, ni los susurros… hasta que carraspearon.

-No… -Kyosuke la envolvió más fuerte. –No me separo…

-Que bueno que me lo dices Kyosuke… porque a padre y madre les gustara ver las fotos que te acaba de tomar tu compañera…

Pararon en el acto, pero la peliverde no abrió los ojos. –Este… ¿te mencione que tu hermano estaba buscándote?

-¡Hermano! –Y deseo que la tierra se lo tragara… ¡SU HERMANO MAYOR LO HABIA VISTO PONIENDOSE CARIÑOSO CON SU NOVIA!

-Vaya… cuando tus amigos me dijeron que presentían tu noviazgo con Mikki… -Agacho la cabeza. –Mencione que hasta que no los mirara con mis propios ojos… no lo creería…

-¡Nyah! ¡Su deseo se cumplió! –Eiji gritó y algunos intentaron no reírse.

-Cállate, Eiji… -Momo le tapo la boca.

-Ehh, creo que yo tengo la culpa de esto… -Sakuno salio de su escondite con un Ryoma enojado en brazos.

-¡Ah no! –Momoshiro negó enérgicamente. -¡Ni creas que esta vez se quedara en mi casa!

-Vamos, Momo… sabes que después de una noche de sueño… Ryoma amanece normal… -Sakuno le siguió el juego, todo, con tal de que la atención se desviara hacia ella.

-Eso lo se… pero la ultima vez… ¡DESPERTE LLENO DE MARCADOR INDELEBLE! Y tenia dibujos raros… parecidos a los dibujos del sello maldito de Sasuke Uchiha… el mismo sello que Orochimaru le coloco al heredero Uchiha… -Todos lo miraron… como si fuera un friki. -¿¡Que?! Tengo vida social aparte del tenis, no soy un desadaptado como Ryoma…

-¡Oí eso! –Chibi-Ryoma le aventó la lata aun con líquido.

-¡Hey! ¡ES MORADA! –Su casaca tenia una hermosa mancha púrpura. -¡AHORA MENOS!

-Fzzzzz… buen trabajo Echizen… -Mamoru choco los 5 con el niño.

-Genial… -Sako miro al techo. –Primero Kyosuke borracho, después un capitan "sensible" y ahora un joven que se convierte en niño… ¿Qué sigue? ¿Una joven que si la mojan se convierte en hombre?

Sakuno se rasco la cabeza y sonrió socarronamente. -¿Cómo supo lo de Tomo-chan?

-u.u

Todos cayeron al piso de un solo golpe.

-Creo que… -Seisuke fue el único que mantuvo la compostura. –Kyosuke y yo tenemos una larga platica… -Lo tomo del cuello de la playera y lo jalo.

-No, hermano… por favor… -El cabeza de naranja miro a sus amigos pidiendo ayuda.

-Lo sentimos… tienes que ir a enfrentar esto… -Kamata se cruzo de brazos.

-Muy bien… me avergüenza tener que decir esto… ¿Pero conoces los métodos anticonceptivos? –Ahora si no reprimieron las risas. –Hay pastillas, inyecciones… pero el que nos interesa es el condón… el que usas tu…

-¡NO! ¡MIKKI! –El numero 9 gritos con desesperación.

-Vaya… presiento que me marcara histérico… -Tsujiwaki movió la cabeza. –Que embarazoso…

-Ejem… -Kaori apareció en la puerta. –Embarazoso, podría ponerse el asunto si no saben como cuidarse…

-¡Ah, no! –La capitana se escondió detrás de su prima. -¡Yo si entro a mis clases de salud! –Esta roja, roja.

-Anda, tu y yo tendremos una buena platica… -Doumoto la saco del aula.

-¡SAKUNO! ¡AYUDA! –La castaña abrió la boca con sorpresa. -¡TU TIENES LA CULPA DE ESTO! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS! –Ahora trago saliva.

-¡Tengo miedo! –Ryoma le acaricio la cara a la joven.

-No… Saku-chan no se ve linda cuando tiene miedo… Me gusta más cuando sonríe y me da dulces…

Los de Jyoyo sintieron un tic en el labio… ¿Era el mismo RYOMA-CUBITODEHIELO-ECHIZEN?

-Oh, que lindo eres Ryoma-chan… -Lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza. - ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a jugar al templo?

-¡SI! –El niño se agito en sus brazos. -¿Estará el pervertido del monje?

Los futboleros seguian la escena… aun no se creían que fuera el mismo.

-No… esta de viaje… -Le agito los cabellos.

-Mada mada dane para el viejo pervertido… -Y la mirada de arrogancia: MARCA ECHIZEN hizo aparición.

-Seh… es el mismo. –Sakai empezó a caminar a la salida. –Tengo ganas de ir a ver tele como loco tirado en la sala de Ryoma…

-Te apoyo… -Rodrigo tambien salio.

-Creo que hoy descansaremos… han sido dias pesados. –Tezuka los siguió. –Y es una orden…

-¡Hai!

Los tenistas empezaron a platicar con los futbolistas. Las cosas eran amenas y los grupos se llevaban cada vez mejor.

-Creo que algo bueno salio de esto… -Sakuno se dio cuenta que Ryoma bostezaba. –Creo que te recuperaras antes de lo que pensé…

-Hump… -Se apretó a la chica. –Te quiero mucho, Saku-chan…

-Yo tambien, Ryoma… yo tambien… -Le beso la cabeza. –Descansa…

* * *

Estaban desparramados en el sillón, mirando un partido de soccer… ¿Qué mas podrían hacer?

-Pásame las palomitas Rodrigo… -Sakai extendió su mano y fue inevitable no ver el enorme chichón en su cabeza.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Rodrigo grito al piso de arriba. Estaba igual de lastimado que su amigo.

-¡¿AHORA ME PREGUNTAN?!

El grito estaba lleno de rencor.

-¿Ves? –El moreno rodó los ojos. –Te dije que no le iba a gustar…

-¡Bah! ¿Yo que iba a saber que chibi-Ryoma iba descubrir la pintura?

FLASH BACK

Habían llegado a casa Echizen. Y Sakuno amablemente se habia ofrecido a cocinarles… siempre y cuando…

-Cuiden a Ryoma-chan.

Los chicos no vieron nada mal, estaba dormido…

-De acuerdo… -Sakai se lo quito de los brazos y lo recostó en un futón.

-Gracias por esto Ryuzaki-chan… -Rodrigo prendió la tele.

-Por favor… no se descuiden… -Antes de entrar a la cocina les advirtió. – Suele ser demasiado escurridizo y travieso…

-No te preocupes Sakuno… -El arquero le quito importancia. –Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes como para cuidar a un niño…

-Esta bien.

La castaña les dio toda su confianza, eran buenos chicos… no tenia porque dudar…

-Sakai… cambiale… ese programa no me gusta… -Miro de reojo al niño, que "seguía" dormido.

-Aja… -Empezaron a explorar la programación diurna. -¡Bah! No hay nada que ver…

-Te doy la razón… -El brasileño cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. -¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-¿Habrá balones o pelotas por algún lugar?

-¡EN EL PATIO TRASERO! –Chibi Ryoma dio un salto.

-¡Hey! ¿No que estabas dormido? –Sakai lo levanto. –Eres un tramposo… pero vamos… pues…

-¡Saku-chan vamos a jugar afuera!

La castaña saco la cabeza por la cocina, y se sorprendió de verlo aun niño. -¿Te hiciste el dormido, Ryoma-chan?

-Ya no quería caminar más… -Y alzo sus pequeños hombros quitándole importancia. -¡Vamos a jugar!

-¡Con cuidado chicos!

La rutina empezó despacio, la pelota de aquí para allá… Sakai, Ryoma, Rodrigo, Rodrigo, Sakai, Ryoma…

-Ya me aburrí… -A el no le gustaba el soccer. –Voy a dar una vuelta…

-Si, si… -El arquero improviso una portería. -¡Tírame tu mejor disparo!

-El pequeño Ryoma vio los botes de pintura que usaba el viejo pervertido para marcar la cancha. -¿Qué pasaría si…?

Y paso. Porque metió primero una mano… después la otra… y pensó…

-¿Y si meto los pies?

Paso… que se sintio bien… estaba fría… viscosa… ¡Genial!

-¿Y si me pinto todo?

Ocurrio… que…

-¡RYOMA ECHIZEN! ¡KOJI SAKAI JEFFERSON! ¡RODRIGO! –Sakuno estaba roja. -¿Como es que Ryoma esta todo lleno de pintura?

-Ehh… -Rodrigo trago saliva. -¡Sakai lo mando a buscar el balón!

-¿Yo? ¡Tú no dijiste nada cuando se desapareció!

-¡BASTA!

Todo ocurrio rápido, dos golpes y el llanto de un niño… y no era Ryoma.

-¡ESO ME DOLIO! –Koji estaba tirado en el piso. -¡Sakuno, por DIOS!

-Llorón… -Tomo de la mano al niño. –Vamos… tengo que limpiarte… -Iba a entrar a la casa cuando se detuvo. –Ustedes limpiaran este desastre…

-¡Pero!

-Nada… -Una mirada gélida. –Ahora…

-Ya va, ya va… -Rodrigo empezó a limpiar. –Tu y tus ideas…

-¡Bah! –Noto que un bote encima de Rodrigo estaba mal colocado. -¡Cuidado!

FIN FLASH BACK

-Diablos… me duele la cabeza… -Rodrigo se apretó una bolsa de hielos.

-Ya… no te quejes…

-¡WAAAA! –Ok… esa era la voz de Ryoma… el Ryoma adolescente…

-¡AHHHH! –Y esa era Sakuno…

Corrieron al piso de arriba, al baño… y la escena… fue…

-¡O.O!

-Ryu… Ryuzaki-san…

Oh si… la escena era digna de recordar.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-¡Jajajaja xDD! -Todos, incluidos la autora estabamos tirados en el piso.**

**-A mi no me causa gracia...**

**-¡Pero a nosotros si! -Jasper aumentaba el buen huor. -¡Quiero ser un niño de verdad!**

**-¡Jajaja xDD! Tezuka... eso es... jajaja xDD alucinante... -Ryoma se agarro el estomago.**

**-¿Ah si? Espera a ver lo que tiene pensado para ti en el proximo capitulo, esta Viridiana... -La aludida ahorco a Edward.**

**-Calladito te ves mas bonito... -Una mirada gatuna la siguio. -¡CONTESTEN REVIEW!**

**-Ya va... Hola MagicXiomiX... -Seiya fue el primero que se compuso. -Que bueno que te guste... y que te diviertas con este fic, que es lo importante... Aqui la conti, disfrutala y dinos que te parecio. GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!!! Y dejanos tu mail para la proxima...**

**-¡Vamonos! Tenemos que ir con mi ma al doctor... ¿Como se le pudo olvidar su carnet? o.O**

**-¡Ok!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA!!**

**Se les kiere!!!**

**Cuidense!!!**

**aDiOs!**


	9. El Ataque De Los Zombies

**Hola!!!**

**-Tenemos que hacer algo... -Edward se cruzo de brazos. -Esta mas deprimida de lo que pense...**

**-Whiz... odio admitirlo, pero no es ELLA, cuando esta triste. -Ryoma se acomodo la gorra.**

**-NO hay mucho que podamos hacer. -Kyosuke se cruzo de brazos. -Si pudieramos cambiar su situacion lo hariamos... su familia lo haria encantada... hasta el TIPEJO ESE con el que sale lo haria.**

**-Pero es una cuestion medica, y lamentablemente no reversible... solo puedo controlarle el dolor y la inflamacion. -Carlisle se acerco a la autor con unas pastillas y agua. -Ten... te ayudara con el dolor.**

**-Gracias... deja explico lo que pasa. **

**COMO SABEN, TENGO ARTRITIS, LLEVO MAS DE MEDIO AÑO CON ELLA; AL MENOS DIAGNOSTICADA. PERO ESTOS DIAS, COMO SABRAN LAS GENTES QUE VIVEN EN MEXICO, HAN CAIDO UNAS LLUVIAS TREMENDAS, Y EL FRIO ME AFECTA REALMENTE. ME ACALAMBRAN LAS MANOS, ME LAS ENTUMECEN Y ME CAUSAN MUCHO DOLOR; EN EL PEOR DE LOS CASOS, COMO DESCUBRIMOS HACE POCO, CUANDO CARGO MUCHO O EL DOLOR ES INTENSO.... PIERDO FUERZAS EN ELLAS Y ME TIEMBLAN MUY FUERTE...**

**PERO ME AFERRO A LA IDEA DE LLEVAR UNA VIDA NORMAL, NO SENTIRME INUTIL. HAGO MIS QUEHACERES EN CASA, LA COMIDA, MIS TAREAS, JUEGO CON MI HIJA, Y SIGO ESCRIBIENDO. PARA MI DESGRACIA Y COSA QUE ME DUELE HORRIBLE, ES DOLOROSO PARA MI, CUANDO APENAS LLEVO POCO ESCRIBIENDO, QUE LAS MANOS SE ME TRABEN, O ME EMPIECEN A CRUJIR.**

**LES PIDO PACIENCIA, PORQUE NO VOY A ABANDONAR ESTO. SOLO LO HARE A UN RITMO MAS RELAJADO. NO HARE ACTUALIZACIONES MASIVAS, COMO LE VENIA HACIENDO. SI NO, QUE A MEDIDA QUE VAYA HACIENDO LOS CAPITULOS LOS IRE SUBIENDO.**

**-Snif, snif... -Jasper abrazo a la autora. -Deja esa tristeza...**

**-Mmmm, es que eso no es todo lo que tiene... -Edward nego con la cabeza.**

**-Dejame adivinar... -Emmett fruncio la boca. -Tiene que ver con EL TIPEJO con el que sales...**

**-NOS ENOJAMOS Y TODO PORQUE SE ME ALBOROTO LA HORMONA Y LE DIJE COSAS QUE NO VENIAN AL CASO.**

**-Presenten, esto va para largo... su novio se enojo con ella. -Kyosuke suspiro. -Tan lindo que venia escribiendo cuando esta de buenas con el...**

**Un nuevo capitulo!!!**

**Espero que les guste!!!**

**Disfrutenlo!!!**

**Nos vemos abajo!!!**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 8

**El ataque de los zombies-creados-por-jugo**

-¡WAAAA! –Ok… esa era la voz de Roma… el Ryoma adolescente…

-¡AHHHH! –Y esa era Sakuno…

Corrieron al piso de arriba, al baño… y la escena… fue…

-¡O.O!

-Ryu… Ryuzaki-san…

Oh si… la escena era digna de recordar.

* * *

Un Echizen normal, estaba desnudo… y una Sakuno empapada de pies a cabeza estaba dentro de la tina… de frente… y viendo a su novio… "como Dios lo trajo al mundo"

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! –Ryoma se paró de la tina, y en lugar arreglar el asunto… lo enredo mas… literalmente.

-¡Ryoma! –La castaña al intentar pararse, jalo la cortina… y quedo mirando de frente la "masculinidad" del joven.

-¡Ryuzaki-san!

Rodrigo se giro… porque con el movimiento la falda de la chica se había subido… y la verdad… la situación se estaba poniendo MUY HENTAI.

-¡Maldición Sakai, quita tus ojos de mi novia!

Ryoma le tiro con fuerza un jabón al arquero, el cual cayo el piso (húmedo, por cierto), se resbalo y tiro a Rodrigo con el…

Sakuno intento pararse, pero lo torpe de su infancia le salió a flote; y esta vez tumbo a Ryoma con ella dentro de la tina…

De un momento a otro… se escucharon gritos, exclamaciones y un: ¡Hay que ir al hospital!

* * *

Sumire, Mikki y Kaori entraron corriendo al área de enfermeras.

-Me dijeron que mi nieta estaba aquí… Sakuno Ryuzaki…

-Oh si, la chica que llego con los otros tres jovencitos… -La enfermera tecleo unas cosas en la computadora. –Si… Echizen, Sakai… y el chico que tiene un apellido raro…

-¿Cómo están? –Kaori se presento como la encargada de ellos.

-Pues… -La enfermera se rasco la cabeza. -¿Por qué les dijeron que estaban aquí?

-¿Por un accidente? –Mikki frunció las cejas.

-Creo que será mejor que los vean…

Tomo los cuatro expedientes y las llevo a los cubículos…

-¿Sakuno? –Mikki no sabía si reírse o ponerse seria.

En una cama estaba Sakai, el cual estaba enojado… porque tenía una férula en su muñeca derecha… a su lado un Rodrigo riéndose bajito… el solo tenía el brazo vendado.

Ryoma estaba… ¿desnudo? Rojo, y diciendo maldiciones en voz baja… mientras su cabeza tenía un parche… y un golpe en su pómulo derecho…

Su prima… era un caso aparte… Estaba con un collarín… ¡¿Y CON UNA BRAZO ENYESADO?!

-¿Pero… que paso? –Inevitablemente Rodrigo estallo en carcajadas y no tardo mucho en estar acompañado por Sakai. –Chicos…

-¡No se atrevan! –Ryoma le aventó una almohada.

-¡Kami! –Sakuno se sonrojo aun más. -¿Por qué a mí?

-Seguimos esperando una explicación… -Doumoto reviso los expedientes y su semblante se ensombreció. –Y espero que sean buenas…

Las risas continuaron, pero esta vez la doctora los miro de forma diferente…

-Lo siento Srita Kaori… -Rodrigo fue el primero que se repuso. –Es que… aun no encuentro las palabras para describir que fue lo que paso…

-¿Pero porque mi prima este en este estado? –Mirada aprensiva sobre el ojos de neko.

-Mada mada dane… -Y se sonrojo.

-¿Echizen sonrojándose? –Sumire se cruzo de brazos. -¿Qué pasa aquí? Y quiero las explicaciones en este momento…

Los cuatro lesionados se miraron unos a otros… hasta que la única mujer tomo la palabra.

-Abuela… tómatelo con calma… -Como no hubo replica continuo. -¿Te comentaron que Ryoma…?

-¿Se hizo chibi? Si, Mikki me lo dijo…

-Bueno… pues estos dos… -Sakuno lo miro con odio. –Me dijeron que lo cuidarían en lo que les cocinaba… no lo hicieron… así que Ryoma termino con pintura de pies a cabeza…

-Whiz… me las pagaran… júrenlo que lo harán… -Previendo lo que seguiría Ryoma les lanzo su "maldición"·.

-Entonces… pues tenía que asearlo… solo era un niño cuando lo metí a la bañera… -La pareja se sonrojo. –Pero algo paso… y se convirtió otra vez en el mismo de siempre…

-Bueno… eso no explica porque están todos heridos… -Tsujiwaki reflexionó las palabras. – Aunque si el sonrojo… ¿lo estabas bañando desnudo?

Los de Jyoyo volvieron a reírse, y la pareja solo rodó los ojos.

-Ya… -La peli verde también se contagio de la risa. -¿Y las lesiones?

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes! –Ryoma volvió a enojarse.

-Bue… bueno me resbale… tire a Ryoma…

-Luego entramos nosotros, vimos TODO… y al intentar esquivar el jabón volador por parte de Echizen… -Rodrigo siguió.

-Me caí yo, tire aquí a mi compañero… después del golpe solo vimos cuando ellos volvieron a caerse… y después Ryoma tenía sangre en la cabeza… así que…

-Me trajeron al hospital, pero Sakuno también se lastimo el cuello así que…

-Fue como los recogimos en la entrada de Urgencias. –La enfermera les dio una sonrisa. –No les miento cuando les digo que son pocas las historias que son increíbles de creer… esta fue una de ellas…

-No cabe duda, son tal para cual… -Mikki negó con la cabeza y se acerco a su prima. -¿Te duele mucho?

-No, no mucho los analgésicos me están haciendo efecto… -Intento enderezarse de la cama, pero el dolor en el cuello la hizo soltar un quejido. –Ou… creo que… necesito un poco más…

-Iré a ver qué tengo que hacer para sacarlos de aquí…

Sumire rogó a los cielos, que la "Bendita Muestra" se acabara, estaban ocurriendo las cosas más… inverosímiles.

-La acompaño, pero cuando regrese… tendremos una seria charla… -Kaori miro a sus dos jugadores, y los futboleros no pudieron dejar de sentir, que algo iba mal.

-¡Jajaja! –Ahora sí, Mikki no se aguanto y se empezó a reír. -¡Son unos tontos! ¡Los cuatro!

-Mada mada…

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Echizen! –La capitana de Jyoyo alzo la mano. -Mira que siendo la prima de Sakuno te puedo hacer pasar MUY malos ratos en tu noviazgo…

-¿Es una amenaza? –El ojidorado la reto con la mirada.

-No… es una advertencia… -Le guiño el ojo. –Déjame ver que te consigo para que uses… un short no es la mejor prenda para andar en la calle.

Una vez que se volvieron a quedar a solas…

-Esto es lo más bizarro que me ha pasado en mi vida. –Sakai cerró los ojos. –No puedo creer que tenga esta férula puesta durante tres semanas…

-Eso explicaría la cara de la Srita. Doumoto cuando checo tu expediente. –Sakuno se quedo pensando. –Y a mí no creo que me dejen ir a supervisar las actividades; sobre todo cuando el director vea mi brazo y mi cuello.

-El bochou tampoco se tomara muy bien el golpe en mi cabeza… -Echizen torció la boca.

-¿Y ahora que harán? –Rodrigo se cruzo de brazos.

Fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de las mujeres.

-Listo. Ya pueden salir, aunque este día… -Sumire fue interrumpida.

-Yo me quedare en tu casa Echizen. –Kaori les sonrió. –Mikki y Sumire-sensei pueden cuidar de Sakuno; pero ustedes estando solos… necesitan supervisión.

-Whiz… -Empezó a levantarse de la cama, obviando su estado semi-desnudo.

-¡NO! –Mikki le aventó un traje quirúrgico al tenista en la cara. -¡Por Dios Echizen! Ni que quisiera ver tus miserias…

-¡¿Miserias?! –A Ryoma se le hincho una vena en la cabeza.

-¡Mikki! –Sakuno se sonrojo.

-¡Jajaja! –Los demás solo rieron, para desconsuelo de la pareja de Seigaku.

-Ya, ya, ya… -Sumire fue la primera que se recupero. –Prepárense para irnos; ya es muy tarde y aun tenemos cosas que alistar para mañana.

Y como habían acordado se dividieron esa noche… porque tendrían un día agotado.

* * *

SEGUNDO DIA DE ACTIVIDADES

-Chicos a desayunar. –La melodiosa voz de la psicóloga fue lo que los despertó esa mañana. –Tengo su comida lista…

-Buenos días… -Ryoma entro en la cocina y se quedo sorprendido de lo apetitosa que se veía la comida. –Vaya…

-Un pajarito me dijo que te gustaban los desayunos tradicionales… -Le sirio en un plato. –Sera mejor que te apresures; Kyosuke llegara a desayunar en cualquier momento… y no creo que llegue de buenas. –Ambos recordaron (una mejor que el otro) el incidente de los hermanos Kanou.

-Buenos días. –Rodrigo y Sakai saludaron. –Le hace competencia a Fukuko, esto luce muy bien.

-Gracias… andando, que apenas tenemos el tiempo justo para comer e irnos a Seigaku. –Tomo de su taza de café, y en ese preciso instante el timbre sonó. –Prepárense… acaba de llegar Kyosuke.

-¿Cómo sabe que es él? –Sakai dejo de lado su tazón.

-Porque Seisuke me aviso ayer por la noche que pasaría a dejarlo.

La vieron ir a la salida, oyeron la puerta… calma, gritos.

-¡Ya entendí hermano! –Entro un furioso Kyosuke a sentarse en la mesa. –Te vuelvo a hacer un favor, enano de pacotilla…

-Buenos días, provecho. –Seisuke se recargo en el marco de la puerta. –Vaya Kaori, hace mucho que no pruebo tus desayunos.

-Sírvete. –Los seis se sentaron a la mesa, era un desayuno "normal" para Ryoma.

-Miau… miau… -Seisuke sintió una bola de pelos contra su pierna.

-Oh, vaya que lindo gatito… -Lo sentó en sus piernas y lo acaricio; hasta que noto algo. -¿Soy yo o el gato me está mirando raro?

-Whiz… no es gato, es gata. –Miro la cara de su mascota y abrió la boca con sorpresa. -¿Karupin?

-Sei… había oído de que traías rendidas a las chicas… pero nunca creí que podrías enamorar hasta a las gatitas… -Kaori empezó a reírse a causa de que Karu tenía unos enormes corazones por ojos… y miraba embobaba al futbolista del Milán.

-Eso no es gracioso. –Se sintió incomodo. ¿Zoofilia? ¡Por Dios!

-Hermano, no me digas que tienes esas "mañas". –Kyosuke metió las narices en su tazón de arroz para que no vieran su sonrisa.

-¡No digas nada! –El mayor de los hermanos dejo a la gata y siguió con el desayuno. –Muévete, que me da tiempo de irlos a dejar a la Seigaku…

-¡Gracias por las molestias! –Sakai y Rodrigo siguieron con más ganas su primer alimento del día.

* * *

-¿Lesionado? –Sako se quedo pensando un momento. -¿Cómo es posible que Sakai se haya lesionado, precisamente cuando más lo necesitamos?

-Tenemos que dejar bien en claro que Jyoyo es uno de los mejores equipo de soccer del país… -Kiba cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, mientras esperaban su turno para el sorteo de los ese día. –Y aunque fue una muestra el partido de anoche… nos hicieron falta el Trío de Arrogantes.

-Ganamos a duras penas. –Ichikawa desvió su mirada a su entrenador; que parece estar leyendo algo atentamente. -¿Entrenador Murakami?

-Aja, si… lo que ustedes digan. –Seguía con atención "su periódico".

-De cuando acá le interesan tanto las noticias. –Kamata codeo a Yuya.

-¡ES UN HENTAI! –Kaori le dio un golpe en la cabeza. -¿Qué clase de cochinadas está viendo? ¿De dónde las saco?

-¡Kaori, eso dolió! –ToT Genzo lloraba la gota gorda, mientras un inmenso chichón empezó a notarse en su nuca. -¡Eres muy cruel conmigo! Siempre me regañas y me lastimas… ¡SI YO NUNCA TE HE HECHO NADA PARA QUE ME TRATES ASI!

-¡Es un pervertido! ¿Y usted es el que debe de guiar por el buen camino a los chicos? –La nutricionista lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. –Vergüenza debería de darle… -Los tenistas llegaron en ese momento y miraban con sorpresa la escena.

-Murakami, mi padre nunca me dijo que usted era de esta clase de gente… -Kyosuke alzo una revista con mujeres… en poca o diminuta ropa.

-¡ENTRENADOR! –Todo el equipo se amontono para intentar ver algo de la revista.

-¡Ni locos! –Kaori tomo la revista y la aventó a un bote de basura. –Deje que se entere el consejo técnico de la escuela…

-¡NO, por favor! No haga eso… podrían cesarme de mis actividades como entrenador. –Se hinco, le hizo reverencias, le beso los pies. -¿Una oportunidad más? ¿Por fis? *o*

-Muévase de una vez por todas. –Lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro hacia las oficinas. –Pero que le quede bien claro que un error más… y lo acuso.

-Yo tengo una pregunta. –Karin alzo la mano.

-Tú dirás. –Inui alisto su cuaderno.

-¿De dónde saco esas revistas sucias?

Todos se miraron e inexplicablemente las miradas se posaron en el O ´chibi.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver? El pervertido es mi padre, no yo. –Alzo los hombros. –Ni idea de donde se consigan esas cosas.

-Hay un 50 por ciento de probabilidades de que, de alguna manera las revistas del padre de Echizen se filtraran en las cosas del entrenador. –Las gafas le brillaron. –Posiblemente por error se fueron entre las cosas de los inquilinos de Ryoma.

-¿Nosotros? –Los aludidos fruncieron las cejas.

-Se han de ver traspapelado entre sus cosas, y por obvia razón en un descuido su entrenador las ha de ver descubierto. –Fuji entendió el punto. -¿Quién nos iba decir que su entrenador era igual de pervertido que Echizen Nanjiroh?

-u.u –Jyoyo se sintió apenado de que se expresaran así de su "Cabeza líder"

-Muy bien, tenemos nuestros horarios… lograron darnos los de toda la semana. –Kaori se los entrego a Esaka. –Eres el capitán de este año, así que las responsabilidades son tuyas. ¡Hagan un buen trabajo, chicos!

-¡SI!

-¿No se sienten motivados? –Kawamura levanto el brazo. -¡Vamos a entrenar! Nos queda un largo camino hasta el Torneo Nacional.

-¡Bien dicho, Taka-san! –Oishi abrazo a Eiji. –Tenemos que demostrar de que está hecha la escuela sede de esta Muestra.

-¡20 vueltas a las canchas! –La imponente voz de Tezuka les animo más.

-¿Por qué no entrenamos juntos a los equipos, Tezuka? –Sako necesitaba que su equipo se contagiara de la buena vibra de los tenistas; así como estos, necesitan una dosis de energía por parte de Kyosuke… a veces eran demasiados serios.

-Podrías ser tu, Tezuka, el cabecilla de los entrenamientos… y Sako podría asesorarte acerca de cómo implementar a nuestros chicos con los tuyos… -Kamata intervino en la conversación. –Necesitamos la agilidad de sus entrenamientos para nuestros porteros… Y ustedes necesitan la fuerza de nuestros delanteros y medios, para Momoshiro, Kawamura… y podríamos seguir sacando conjeturas…

-No es mala idea… -El de lentes lo razono un poco más. -¡ENTRENAREMOS JUNTOS! Mismas reglas, mismos ejercicios y mismos castigos; ¿Lo entendieron?

-¡Si, capitán! –Seigaku empezó a correr.

-¡Jyoyo, lo mismo va para ustedes! –Kamata se quito su chamarra y su pants. –Pónganse unos tenis comunes, los tacos solo los usaremos en el campo. Este día Kunimitsu es el único al que le harán caso, ¿lo captaron?

-¡Si, señor!

-Vaya, están más animados de lo normal. –Sumire llego con Sakuno y por un momento todos se acercaron a la castaña.

-¿Está bien, Ryuzaki-chan? –Muroi fue el primero en preguntar.

-Sí, no se preocupen y sigan con su entrenamiento. –Le pasaron una silla y se acomodo para observar el entrenamiento adjunto de los equipos. -¡Entrenen con fuerzas!

-¡Va por ti, Saku-chan! –Kikumaru hizo la V de victoria.

-No deberías de estar aquí, deberías de descansar. –Sakuno se sonrojo al oír la voz de Ryoma tan cerca de ella. -¿No te duele?

-No, estoy bien. Hice un trato con el director, mientras no me sobrecargue; podre seguir con mis actividades. –Señalo al grupo que estaba corriendo. –Yo, que tu, mejor movía mis piernas… porque si no lo haces… ya sabes lo que le pasa a los rezagados.

Ryoma se puso azul y un escalofrío lo recorrió. En un dos por tres, dejo una polvareda a su paso.

-¿Siguen con ese pánico? –Karim le puso una sombrilla a la castaña.

-No es pánico. Es prevención… Mira, ya van a anunciar las reglas para tu equipo.

-¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento? –Mori se rasco la cabeza.

-La situación es esta… Correrán la primera vuelta en 4 minutos… en cada segunda vuelta disminuiremos el tiempo 30 segundos. Eso quiere decir que para cuando lleguen a la 14va vuelta tendrán que hacerla medio minuto…

Los de la Seigaku sabían lo que venía, y estaban preparados para correr con su vida.

-En cada vuelta, incluidos los novatos, el que quede en último lugar se tomara… -Sadaharu les mostro un tarro lleno de una sustancia de color… ¿rojo sangre, o es rojo tornasol? –Un vaso de mi último experimento, digo, jugo revitalizante.

-O.O –Los futbolistas estaban anonadados, sobre todo Kiba y sus amigos inseparables… que ya habían tenido el "Enorme placer" de probarlos.

-¡Ni locos!

-Bochou… me duele un poco la cabeza, usted sabe, el incidente de anoche… -Echizen hizo su luchita por evitarse la situación.

-NO. Sumire-sensei me dijo que no es de gravedad, la Dra. Doumoto me dijo que pasaste bien la noche y que el alimento de la mañana lo retuviste sin ningún inconveniente… asi que no.

-El único que por obvias razones no podrá participar es Sakai. No podemos arriesgarnos a que mueva mucho la mano y se lesione mas… –El portero casi salto ante o dicho por Kamata. –Los demás… ¡EN MARCHA!

-¡Vamos!

La carrera fue emprendida. Los novatos fueron los primeros en sufrir el efecto.

-¡Están muertos! –Eiji apresuro el paso. -¡Es mas fuerte que antes!

-¿Mas fuerte? –Kyosuke trago saliva.

-Antes cuando menos, se acababan el vaso… -Ryoma esquivo a uno de los futbolistas. -¿Pero viste? Apenas le dieron un sorbo y cayeron al piso…

-O.O

La competencia se ponía cada vez mas apretada; solo restaban los titulares de ambos equipos.

Estaba reñida… pero ninguna escuela estaba dispuesta a tomar "eso"… Hasta que…

Una cáscara de banana tiro a todos, y cuando escribo… a todos… ES A TODOS.

-¡¿Quién diablos esta comiendo bananas?! –Kaoru se quito de encima a Eiji.

-¡Yo que se! –Kyosuke se sobo las asentaderas. -¿Qué fue, empate?

-No… chicos. –Inui apareció detrás de los estudiantes. –Ninguno cumplió las vueltas…

Ambos equipos intercambiaron miradas aterrorizadas. -¡TEZUKA!

Las gafas del nombrado brillaron. –Inui…

-Lo siento, no habrá tratos. Me dijiste que hiciera lo mejor para los equipos y yo opino que mi juego mejorado, les ayudara con sus habilidades.

-Cuando pase todo esto… me las vas a pagar Inui Sadaharu… -Kunimitsu frunció la boca.

-Uyyy, esto se va a poner feo… -Sakuno se quito del camino del baño.

-¿Qué tanto? –Mikki trago saliva.

-Observa y veras…

-Gracias, Kami… que yo no estoy haciendo eso…

Los primeros que agarraron sus vasos, fueron los respectivos capitanes…

-A tu salud, Tezuka…

-A nuestra muerte, Sako…

Se empinaron los vasos, hubo un momento de silencio… y ambos cayeron al piso desmayados.

-¡Bochou! –Los tenistas se pusieron pálidos. –No lo resistió… -Luego observaron al sádico. -¡Sigues tu!

-¿Sako? –Kamata le dio unos golpecitos en la cara, pero el chico de Jyoyo seguía tirado en el piso.

-¡Vas Ichikawa!

El pelimorado y Fuji fueron los siguientes. –No importan que quieran quedarse al último… Tengo un galón mas en la sala de maestros… -Una espesa aura azul los envolvió.

-Vamos a morir, vamos a morir… -Eiji estaba abrazado a Kawamura.

-Dámelo… -Fuji arrebato el vaso y se lo tomo con valentía. –Es-esto… es… asqueroso…

-Syusuke sucumbió al jugo… -Sakuno casi se cae del miedo. -¡Que horror! Solo habia pasado una vez…

-¿Quién sigue? –Sadaharu pasó a lado de los 4 desmayados.

-Vamos, milimétrico… -Kyosuke tomo por la playera a su recién adquirido "primo". –Al mal paso darle prisa…

-Whiz… después de esto tardare dias en que mi estomago vuelva a ser como antes… -Ryoma se posiciono a lado del cabeza de naranja. –Dale, Inui…

Brindaron con los vasos de plásticos y lo bebieron.

-¡Esto sabe a mier…!

Fueron las últimas palabras de Kanou. Los siguientes minutos pasaron casi de la misma manera, hasta que ya no quedo nadie. Inui anoto los signos vitales y salio de las canchas.

-¡¿Los van a dejar ahí?! –Karin aun no salía del shock.

-¡Bah! Solitos despiertan. –Sadaharu le ofreció el brazo a Sakuno. –Deberíamos ir a dar una vuelta… van a tardar un rato en reaccionar.

-Vamos, pues… -Sakuno se levanto despacio, observo como estaban en pánico el manager y el arquero. –No servirá de nada, tarde que temprano, y dependiendo de la resistencia de su cuerpo se levantaran.

-Si ustedes lo dicen…

Todos le dieron la espalda a las canchas, por lo que no notaron cuando una mano verde y huesuda empezó a moverse…

* * *

-¿Creen que ya estén de pie? –Sakai venia comiendo una hamburguesa.

-Espero… nos fuimos casi dos horas… -Mori le dio un sorbo a su soda.

Iban doblando al esquina para llevar a la Seishun Gakuen, cuando:

-¡CORRAN!

Una estampida de alumnado corrió hacia ellos, a duras penas evitaron el impacto. Inui tomo a uno de la playera.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué huyen?

-Sempai… ¡HAY ZOMBIES EN LA ESCUELA! –Y sin esperar respuesta siguió corriendo.

-¿Zombies? –Karin se cruzo de brazos. -¿Acaso hay una planta radioactiva cerca de aquí? Digo, ocurren muchas cosas raras…

-Juju, yo creo que hay una explicación lógica para esto…

Entraron a la escuela y por alguna extraña razón se dirigieron directo a las canchas…

-¡SI HAY ZOMBIES! –Sakuno giro con fuerza el cuello lastimándoselo. – ¡Ouch! Dolió, dolió…

-¡Vienen para acá! –Mikki jalo de la mano a su prima. -¿Quiénes son?

Mori y Sakai miraron a sus espaldas. -¡¿Rodrigo?!

-¡Ese es Eiji-san! –Karin empezó a tomar fotos. -¡Ese otro es Kawamura-san!

-I-inui…

El "científico" sintio que los vellos de la nunca se le erizaban. -¡Vienen por mi!

Corrieron más, porque a la horda de "muertos vivientes" les brillaron los ojos cuando los vieron.

Uno tomo por el pie a Mori.

-¡Sakai!

-¡Suéltalo, Oishi! –Le pellizco la piel y el zombie lo soltó.

-¡Busquemos un refugio! –Sakuno se quito el collarín. –NO puedo más…

-Primeros tenemos que perderlos… -Inui dirigió al grupo en círculos. –Síganme, hay que desorientarlos.

Y pronto la escena fue digna de Scooby Doo. Mientras que en un pasillo corrían Sakuno y compañía, por el otro los zombies, donde entraba un grupo, salían el otro…

Lograron perderlos unos instantes y estaban buscando donde esconderse. Estaban cerca del edificio de administración.

-¡Diablos! Me hubiera ido con la Srita. Kaori… -Mori empezó a jadear del esfuerzo.

-¡Aquí! –Sakai les indico el aula de provisiones. -¿Tienen Laptops de reserva?

-Emmm, si, las usan los maestros… -Sakuno abrió un poco la puerta para ver si los habían seguido. –No los veo…

-Hay que ver a dónde llevan estas ventanas… -Sakai empujo unas mesas y las intento abrir. –NO, están atoradas…

-¿Como es que se convirtieron en eso? –Mikki se planto delante del de gafas. –Te buscan a ti, asi que… ¡Escupe!

E Inui hizo lo que le ordenaron, escupió en el suelo.

-¡Idiota! Será mejor que pienses, que carajos, de los ingredientes de tu "jugo" causa este efecto. –Le dio un coscorrón y una gruesa vena se empezó a formar en su frente. –Tenemos que buscar una salida… no podemos quedarnos aquí…

-Ayúdenme, a lo mejor podemos zafarlas… -Karin, Mikki y Mori subieron a la mesa junto con Koji. –A la cuenta de tres empujamos… Una, dos…

-¡CUIDADO!

Unas manos entraron por los cristales y alguien empezó a empujar la puerta.

-Esto no esta pasando, no esta pasando… -Sadaharu estaba acurrucado en una esquina. –No, no esta pasando, todo es una pesadilla.

-Que-queremos a I-inui…

Y un tirón mas fuerte se sintio en la puerta.

-NO creo que podamos sostenerla más. –Mori y Sakai estaban totalmente recargados contra ella. -¿Qué hacemos?

-INUI…

-¡LO quieren a el! –Karin apunto con el dedo al culpable. –Yo digo que se los entreguemos…

-Eso no seria muy bueno… -Sakuno se acopló a los chicos para evitar que entraran.

-¡PERO ES EL CULPABLE! –Mori se unió a Karin.

-¡NO! ¡Por favor, no! –Inui empezó a sudar. –No se de lo que sean capaces, solo puse un poquito de agua del pozo de un panteón y tal vez algunas cosas no aceptadas por el gobierno, ¡PERO NADA QUE LOS PUDIERA PONER EN PELIGRO! Lo juro.

Los cinco se miraron, lo miraron a el, se miraron otra vez, miraron a su alrededor y…

…aventaron a Inui Sadaharu hacia los zombies.

-¡SON MUY CRUELES!

-Se lo merece… -Mikki se quito el polvo de las manos. -¿Y ahora salimos?

-¿No les da curiosidad que le van a hacer?

-¿Eso no es morbo, Karin? –Mori negó con la cabeza.

-Pues yo si voy… -Koji abrió la puerta. -¿Quién me sigue?

-Yo digo…

-¡Adiós Mori! –Sakuno movió la mano mientras caminaba fuera del salón.

-¿Por qué nunca me escuchan? u.u

* * *

En las canchas de tenis, habia un enorme tinaco, si; un tinaco. Ese objeto enorme, donde en las casas almacenan galones de agua.

Pero nuestros chicos-deportistas-favoritos no lo estaban llenando de agua… Oh no…

-De-debe pa-pagar… -Sako caminaba arrastrando los pies.

-A-aquí hay mas… -Kiba les pasó un termo donde se leía "Sadaharu Inui"

-Sujétenlo… -Tezuka estaba todo huesudo y sus lentes brillaban con intensidad. –Va a pagar.

-¡S-si! –Los muertos vivientes levantaron los brazos en apoyo.

-Tráiganlo… -Kawamura y Kamata entraron con Inui a cuestas.

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR! –Intento zafarse. -¡LES JURO QUE A LA PROXIMA YA NO LE ECHO QUIMICOS AL JUGO!

-O.O –Esa no era la promesa que querían.

-No-no en-entien-de… -Oishi aventó mas liquido de dudosa calidad al tinaco.

-¡LES PROMETO QUE YA NO USARE BICHOS!

-o.O

-¿Te-tenia bi-bichos? –Momoshiro se rodeo de una aura roja, que aunada su estado físico, daba miedo…

-¡MUCHO MIEDO! ¡Por favor! –Sadaharu les hizo ojitos de cachorro herido.

-¿Todo listo? –Tezuka se sintio mareado.

-Ha-hai… -Ryoma cerro el tinaco, mientras Kyosuke se acercaba con una jarra y unas pinzas.

–NO lo hagan… -Inui estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Ábrela.

De una llave empezó a salir el jugo con un color nuevo en el mundo. No podría decirse a ciencia cierta cual era. Tenia azul, rojo, color petróleo, tornasol…

-A-aquí esta… -Kyosuke le dio las pinzas a Momo, el cual se las puso en la nariz al "torturado".

-Dénselo… -Sako se cruzo de brazos.

Al no poder tener aire –por las pinzas- lograron que bebiera la primera jarra. Sus ojos quedaron como espirales, y le lanzaron agua fría para que reaccionara.

-A-aun no… -Kaoru fue el siguiente en empinarle otra jarra.

-¡Kyaa! –Mikki grito cuando vio lo que estaban haciendo. –Vaya que están enojados…

-Mi-mikki… -Kanou se dejo caer en los brazos de su novia. –Me siento fa-tal…

-Vamos, Kyo… -Le acaricio la cabeza con ternura. –Te llevare a casa de Echizen…

-Ryoma… -Sakuno –que ya tenía su collarín de vuelta- extendió sus brazos y pronto, su novio se encontraba entre ellos. -¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-Me duele… -Echizen aspiro el perfume de Sakuno. –No creo q-que pue-pueda volver a co-comer en mi vi-vida.

-No exageres. –Sakuno se despidió con una seña de sus amigos, cuando –con lastima- miro a Inui. –Pobrecillo…

-No lo compadezcas… -Tsujiwaki intentaba ayudar con el peso de Kanou. –Mira como los dejo…

-Si ellos terminaron asi, no quiero pensar como va a terminar el…

Salieron de la escuela y caminaron a la avenida.

-Ta-taxi… -Ryoma se desplomo contra una pared. –Yo pago…

-Parece que el efecto de "Estado Zombie" ya esta pasando… -Ryuzaki acaricio el cabello verdoso con ternura.

-Hay que darnos prisa entonces. –Mikki silbo y un taxi paro frente a ellas. -¿Qué?

-No conocía ese lado tuyo… -Sakuno le ayudo a meter a Kanou en el asiento del copiloto. –Cada dia me sorprendes más…

-Y eso que no me haz visto jugar… -Se metió y jalo a su primo. –Dile a donde vamos, Ryoma…

-Ca-casa…

-U.U Eso ya lo se… Saku, haz los honores… -Mikki se recargo contra la puerta.

-Vamos a… -Le dio las señas y suspiro con fuerza. –Hablando de jugar… ¿Te toca mañana, no?

-Si… con todo esto voy a estar agotada para el entrenamiento de al rato…

-¿Sera interesante irte a ver?

-Yo que se, hay que verlo, ¿no?

Ambas primas se miraron con complicidad y echaron a reirse. Mientras sus pobres novios, sentian que todo les daba vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas…

-¡ECHIZEN! ¡QUE ASCO!

-¡JOVEN! ¡EN MI CARRO, NO!

Y Sakuno por primera vez… grito.

-¡POR AMOR DE DIOS! ¡CALLENSE!

Las cosas estaban resultando… Muy divertidas.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-Jajaja xD -Viri se agarraba el estomago. -Esto me levanta el animo...**

**-A nosotros tambien... -Edward palmeo las espaldas de los protagonistas. -¿No lo creen, chicos?**

**-Whiz... -Ryoma cruzo los brazos.**

**-Dejen de molestar... -El futbolista bajo la cabeza. -Aun tengo los efectos del maldito jugo.**

**-Creo que deberias checarlos... -Emmett cabeceo contra Tezuka. -El capitan se ve mal...**

**-Si, no me gusta como se ven... -Carisle se acerco. -Despidan...**

**-¡Hey! Yo digo eso... -Viri hizo un pcuhero.**

**-Cuidense!!! -Seiya mando un beso.**

**MANDEN SUS REVIEWS!!!**

**LOS QUIERO!!!**

**CUIDENSE!!!**

**BESOS!!!**

**aDiOs!**


	10. El Juego Del Siglo

**Hola!**

**Soy una persona horrible... pero espero que les guste!**

**Por cierto... solo hay un capitulo mas y un epilogo.  
**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**Disfrutenlo!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**El juego del siglo.**

**Seigaku y Jyoyo… aliados**.

Ambas primas se miraron con complicidad y echaron a reírse. Mientras sus pobres novios, sentían que todo les daba vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas…

-¡ECHIZEN! ¡QUE ASCO!

-¡JOVEN! ¡EN MI CARRO, NO!

Y Sakuno por primera vez… grito.

-¡POR AMOR DE DIOS! ¡CALLENSE!

Las cosas estaban resultando… Muy divertidas.

* * *

-Diablos, nunca voy a volver a ser el mismo. –Kyosuke salió de la ducha con un pants, Ryoma estaba en la cocina "disfrutando" de su leche. -¿Cómo puedes comer?

-Descubrí, que se me pasan las nauseas con la leche… -Le extendió un bote.

-Gracias… -Le dio un enorme sorbo y la quemazón, junto el malestar se extinguió. -¡Vaya! Si sirve.

-Whiz…

Koji, venía acompañado del carioca. El cual, se veía enfermo.

-Tomate, esto Rodrigo. –El pelirrojo le dio un vaso del líquido.

-¡¿Estas zafado de la cabeza? Mi estomago no retiene ni los medicamentos… -Miro con desconfianza la bebida.

-Lo sé, estoy igual que tu. –Alzo su bote. –Mira… me calmó todo.

-De acuerdo…

Dicho y hecho, los inquilinos de esa casa se mejoraron.

Ring, ring.

-Casa de la familia Echizen. –Kyosuke que era el más cercano al teléfono contestó. –Un momento. Es Oishi. –Ryoma se levanto a regañadientes a contestar.

-Hai. –Escucho, y escucho. –Hai, vamos para allá. Les prestó yo unas, mi padre tiene unas de reserva… Hai, nos vemos.

Los tres futbolistas esperaron a que les informara, que tenían que hacer.

-Prepárense, vamos a salir…

Se cayeron al suelo, el escueto chiquillo, los dejo ahí, mientras iba a buscar… quien sabe que cosas.

* * *

-¿En verdad?

-Si, la abuela me lo acaba de decir… -Sakuno se ponía a prisa un conjunto deportivo. –Corre, o nos dejan.

-¿Mis chicos van a jugar tenis? –Mikki no salía del asombro. -¡No, esto tengo que verlo!

-Pues apúrate, porque Kaori y la abuela ya están listas.

En una velocidad inesperada, las primas se vistieron y salieron a alcanzar a las otras mujeres.

-A todo esto… ¿Dónde está Karin?

Tsujiwaki busco con la mirada a la chica.

-Ella sabía de los partidos, así que se levanto temprano y fue con Mori a arreglar todo.

Sumire le contesto sin dejar de conducir su auto.

-¿Cree que con un "curso rápido" mis jugadores estén listo para participar? –Kaori iba leyendo un libro de reglas.

-Tezuka se comprometió a enseñarles, y eso es garantía de que aprenderán.

-El capitán Kunimitsu es de los mejores, no se preocupe. –Sakuno le infundo ánimos a la nutrióloga. –No creo que sean unos retardados, como para no entender… -Mikki y Kaori bajaron la vista. -¿O sí?

-Bueno… a ellos lo único que les interesa es el soccer…

-Como a los de Seigaku el tenis… -La anciana casi le rogo a Dios que se apiadara de ella y su evento. -¿Por qué presiento que será igual o peor que la primera vez que estos se vieron?

-Ahora que lo mencionas…

Y las apuestas corrieron, los comentarios sarcásticos estuvieron a la orden y la diversión apenas empieza…

-¿Jugar contra Fudomine y Hyotei? –Kawamura atendió a sus amigos que estaban en el restaurante de su padre. –Bueno, no exactamente nosotros, si no… ellos.

-Mejor vamonos a la escuela. -Oishi empezò a recoger sus cosas. -Porque esto, se pondrà feo.

* * *

Los futbolistas estaban enfrascados en una "clase didáctica" a pizarrón con Tezuka e Inui. Los pobres alumnos de Akanegaoka, tenían sendos remolinos en los ojos y una cara de aturdimiento total.

-Eso quiere decir que si dan fuera de esa línea, el punto es para el contrario. –Kunimitsu casi podía sentir la felicitación de su sensei por tan buen trabajo con esos jóvenes. -¿Alguna duda?

Unos grillitos sonaron, y no se alzo ni una mano.

-Perfecto. Con esto acabamos.

-No creo que le hayan entendido ni una sola palabra. –Momo siguió engullendo el sushi que tenía en su plato.

-Whiz…

-Yo no quiero jugar. –Rodrigo veia como bicho raro la raqueta que tenía en las manos. –No tengo tanta coordinación con mis manos.

-Es como porterear, pero más fácil porque alargas la extensión de tu brazo con la raqueta. –Sakai parecía contento. –Yo lo intento.

-No, tú no puedes… sigues lastimado… y ni que fueras mago para que de un día a otro sanes. –Kamata le diò un coscorrón.

-Ryoma y Momo, entren a la cancha. Un partido a 5 puntos. –Ambos hicieron lo mandado por su capitán. –Esto es una exhibición. Boleen chicos.

¡Que va! Ya parecía que esos dos iban a desaprovechar una oportunidad para desempolvarse. Jugaron como siempre, hicieron sus tiros especiales.

-¡Wow! –Kyosuke se talló sus ojos. -¿No se les hace que es demasiado fantasioso? Me siento como película de bajo presupuesto con efectos especiales baratos.

Sonaron grillitos alrededor, hasta los jugadores pararon.

-Saben una cosa, ahora que lo pienso… -Eiji se rascaba en donde tenía la curita. –Muchas de nuestras habilidades desafían las leyes físicas del planeta.

Todos siguieron razonando… y razonando.

-¡DEBE DE SER EL AGUA!

Todos tiraron sus botellas de agua al pasto (hay que cuidarla… xD) Tezuka sentía como una venita le palpitaba.

-Es un manga y un anime. –Los jóvenes lo miraron. – ¡Claro que hay fantasía! Kishimoto-sama nos creó.

Fuji vestido de conejito (como me gusta! *o*) levantó una cartulina.

DISCLAIMER: ESTO NO LE PERTENECE A VIRIDIANA. KISHIMOTO ES EL UNICO DUEÑO. LO HACE SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

Los de Jyoyo se quedaron quietecitos, como si lo que les pasaba a los tenistas fuera contagioso y se les fuera a pegar.

-¿Ya entrenaron? –Sakuno, todavía convaleciente, estaba entrando en las canchas. –Atobe-san ya llegó con su equipo.

La observaron disimuladamente, la castaña tenía puesta una falda igual de justa que la anterior, pero un poco más corta. Con el pretexto de ser falda short. Esta vez portaba una blusa tipo polo. Mikki la había vuelto a vestir.

-¿Acaso quieres que al papel milimétrico le dé un patatús, o qué? –Kyosuke tomó de la mano a su novia, muy sutilmente.

-Solo es para que aprecie lo linda que es Sakuno. –Y sintió los penetrantes ojos azules verla. -¿Y ahora? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-¿Desde cuándo usas vestido? –Se le acercó. -¿Y tan cortos?

-No es corto. –Y en realidad estaba más abajo que la falda de su prima. Obviamente era una especie de vestido deportivo, varias tenistas los usaban. -¿No te gusta? Es de Sakuno.

-Ya decía yo, que por eso está corto. –Le mando una mirada matadora a Yuuya.

-Exagerado.

-Estamos fritos. –Rodrigo se cruzó de brazos. –No tenemos ni una sola idea de cómo se juega esto.

-¿No les sirvieron mis clases? –Tezuka se estaba preguntando donde fue que se perdieron.

-Ni modo. Tendrán que jugar así. –Alumnos de Seigaku y de otras escuelas fueron llegando a las gradas. –Limpien las canchas. Esto ya no tarda en empezar.

Obedecieron a la novia de Ryoma, mientras pensaban… Como derrotar a la Hyotei.

Había cosas en juego, y por eso, no estaban dispuestos a perder sin dar una buena batalla… o ganar la guerra.

**FLASH BACK**

-Atobe, ¿a que debo tu visita? –Tezuka lo recibió en la sala de su casa.

-Quiero hacer un trato contigo.

-¿Un trato?

-Kunimitsu… -Sako iba a entrar cuando se dio cuenta que estaba acompañado. –Oh, lo lamento, pensé que estabas cortando tus bonsáis. –Hizo una reverencia y dio un paso atrás.

-No, no te vayas. Te incumbe a ti también.

Los dos capitanes sabían que no podía salir nada bueno de esta conversación.

-Ya que lo que los trajo hasta aquí, fue la Muestra… ¿Por qué no jugamos unos partidos?

-¿Jugamos? ¿Quiénes? –El castaño, al punto.

-Jyoyo y Seigaku versus Hyotei y Fudomine.

-Tachibana… ¿está de acuerdo? –Debía de haber una trampa.

-Si, al parecer está molesto con tus muchachos. –Keigo le quería quitar importancia. –Ibu murmuraba algo de: alcohol, adolescentes imprudentes, pijamada, rubiecito y no sé qué cosas.

Sako empezó a reírse nervioso, era por su culpa.

-Ya veo. –Se subió las gafas. –Juguemos.

-Ah, ah, ah. –El de Hyotei levantó un dedo. –Vamos a hacerlo más interesante, y como ya aceptaste no te puedes retractar.

-Sabía que había truco. –Murmuró en voz baja.

Sako alzó los hombros, no podía decir nada, no lo conocía.

-Si mi grupo gana… ustedes irán en el verano a un campamento en las montañas. –Eso podían aceptarlo, eran vacaciones así que… no habría problema. –Es un campamento al que va tu jugador Inui… es uno especializado en investigación de jugos naturales.

Los ojos de los capitanes se abrieron con fijeza. ¿Jugos "naturales"? ¡Y un cuerno!

-Serán ustedes los "conejillos de indias". –Lo fulminaron. –Bueno, bueno, quien pierda lo será. Y la otra sanción será hacer una tabla gimnastica… en leotardo… al final de la muestra. En la clausura.

Se estaban jugando su orgullo, su reputación… ¡Y hasta la vida! Miren que con esos juguitos…

-Tendremos que hablarlo con nuestros entrenadores.

-Pero si ya aceptaste, Tezuka. –Se levantó despacio y casi parecía un integrante de la Yakuza. –Es un trato nos vemos.

-Te acompaño.

-No es necesario, conozco la salida.

Sako y Kunimitsu se miraron.

-Tenemos que ganar, si o si.

-Definitivamente.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-NO hay forma. –Ryoma fue golpeado por sus sempais. –Duele, y es la verdad.

-¡Lo tengo! –Sako se sentía iluminado por los Dioses. -Nosotros jugaremos… y lo más seguro es que perdamos. Pero si quieren rescatar su orgullo... ¿Por qué no lo retan a un juego de soccer? Dudo que alguno de los equipos tengan una noción de cómo jugarlo.

-No es mala idea. Jyoyo contra Hyotei en tenis. Seigaku contra Fudomine en soccer. –Oishi sonrió. –Es una buena oportunidad.

-Así lo haremos. ¡Espíritu de Akanegaoka! ¡Luchemos! –Kyosuke levantó su brazo.

-¡Si!

* * *

Como dirían por ahí…. Mucho ruido y pocas nueces.

La victoria de Hyotei fue absoluta y arrolladora.

Los pobres futbolistas no habían podido anotar siquiera un punto. Aunque sí lograron darles unos buenos golpes a los presumidos.

Y ahí estaba el evento más importante… No, en serio, así lo vocearon por Seigaku.

-RECUERDEN COMPAÑEROS, HOY HABRA UN JUEGO DE FUTBOL SOCCER. NUESTRO AMADOS, IDOLATRADOS, GUAPISIMOS, ADORABLES…

Una voz lejana al micrófono interrumpió.

-Ya entendimos que los tenistas son lo mejor. –Una molesta voz de hombre era clara y concisa. –Pero tenemos el tiempo contado, es radio y el tiempo al aire cuesta dinero.

-¿Dinero? ¡Es el sonido estudiantil!

Todos los que escuchaban se quedaron quietos, ¿que carajos pasaba? ¿Acaso la contaminación ya les había atrofiado las neuronas? ¿Cómo es que todos estaban locos? ¿Por qué la autora estaba haciendo tantas preguntas sin sentido?

Bah, preguntas sin respuesta… Volviendo a la historia.

-Solo tengan estas sencillas opciones en mente. – Kyosuke palmeaba a sus nuevos amigos. -Los defensas… DEFIENDEN. Los delanteros, anotan los goles…

-¡Y el portero, porterea! ¿NO? –Eiji iba a ser el encargado del arco. –Ese soy yo, ni una pelota entrara a la red.

-Vaya, Eiji está metido en su papel. –Oishi estaba ajustándose los tenis de tacos.

-Creo que esa plática motivacional con Sakai le ayudó. –Inui pasaba rápidamente su pluma por la hoja de datos. –Me pregunto, ¿de qué hablaron?

-Ni la menor idea, se lo llevó a solas. –Kawamura, era la defensa.

Nuestro pelirrojo amigo, recordaba atentamente la palabras de de su "sensei".

La imagen se pone difusa y como si un charco de agua sucia; ejem, perdón de agua de manantial fuera pantalla aparecieron ellos dos.

-Kikumaru-kun, con tu habilidad y destreza física… ¡Eres el personaje ideal para este puesto!

-¿En serio? –El joven lo dudaba.

-Aparte de todo, tienes una belleza comparable con la mía. Yo siempre soy acosado por mis fans al final de los partidos. –Como que la idea empezaba a sonar interesante. – Sobre todo si hago un papel excepcional, me llevan toda clase de regalos. Tú no puedes ser la excepción, he oído que siempre te llenan de peluches y cosas así, ¿no?

-Eso es cierto.

-Imagínate a tus fans, ¿Cómo reaccionaran cuando vean tu varonil aspecto?

La fotografía de varias chicas portando carteles con la imagen de un Eiji vestido de militar, Tan varonil y valiente.

-¡Nyah! ¡Me agrada la idea!

-Entonces… -Un brillo de gánster iluminó los ojos violetas. –Sigue al pie de la letra mis consejos.

Y así, el neko… estaba totalmente adentrado en su papel.

Sakuno se fue acercando a su novio, hasta que logró taparle los ojos. –Con que, defensa, ¿eh?

-Whiz, después del partido pasado… decidieron que no servía para eso de los touch downs. –A Sakuno le escurrió una gotita por la nuca. –Déjame ver, que no sé cómo se ponen estas cosas.

-Se llaman espinilleras. –Hizo lo pedido y se agachó a ayudarle. –Mira, se acomodan así… luego la ajustas y subes las calcetas. –Sonrió orgullosa de su acción, pero la mirada de su novio estaba cubierta por su flequillo. -¿Ryoma-kun?

-Hazme un favor. –Respiraba dificultosamente. –Nunca vuelvas a dejar que esa loca prima tuya te vista.

-¿Nani? –Parpadeaba confusa. Si, Sakuno había madurado, pero de muchas maneras; aun era inocente.

-Y no vuelvas a agacharte mientras tengas puesta esa cosa. –Señaló la falda. -¡Y USTEDES QUE VEN? Vayan a ver la…

Una oportuna voz interrumpió los improperios que Ryoma les iba a decir a toda la bola de babosos que estaban atentos a las piernas de la linda castaña.

-¡Ryoma! –Kyosuke agitaba los brazos para llamar su atención. –Kamata quiere hablar contigo.

-Ven aquí. –La jaló de la mano y la sentó en el banquillo de las reservas. –Te quedas aquí.

-Pero no puedo, esto es para… -La escena era observaba por Jyoyo y Seigaku.

-Whiz, eres la asistente del entrenador y punto. –Un aura negra lo envolvía.

-¿Mi asistente? –Kyosuke frunció los labios. –Venga, enano… no es para tanto.

-Whiz.

-Demo, ¿Qué hice mal? –Sakai se sentó con ella.

-Nada, solo ser condenadamente linda.

Todos rieron, y ella se sonrojó. Su novio había sufrido un ataque más, de celos.

-Supongo que seré el aguador. –Koji sacó una cubeta con varias bolsitas llenas de agua. –Cuando menos estaré en primera fila.

* * *

-Tan sencillo como eso. –Kamata había terminado de hablar con Inui, Kawamura y Ryoma, los defensas.

-Ya, entonces si les quiero quitar el balón… "Llego" al balón, no al cuerpo del jugador.

Ryoma estaba atento, pero aun así; ese soccer…era el deporte de los idiotas. ¿Dónde veían que era mejor el tenis? ¡Bah! Gente inculta.

-¡Exacto! Creo que están listos.

Poco a poco fueron acomodándose, Fudomine estaba serio. A excepción de Ibu, que era el portero y divagaba acerca de lo extraño que era verles las espaldas a sus compañeros, y que raro era esperar a que alguien fuera a él, cuando lo mejor era salir todos a atacar… etcétera.

-¡Y así arranca un partido que será, por mucho el más esperado de esta muestra! –Un narrador se oía fuerte y claro por los altavoces.

-Muy bien, chicos. –Murakami iba a ser el árbitro. –No porque nos hayan recibido bien, hare concesiones. Quiero un juego limpio… tanto como se pueda. Quiero ver soccer en la cancha… no cosas fantasiosas. –Tezuka y Tachibana solo alzaron las cejas. –Bueno, bueno, creo que entendieron mi punto.

-Por ser los visitantes, ustedes sacan.

-¿No lo dejamos a cara o cruz?

-Cosas de los organizadores. –Murakami se ajustó el short y los tenis. -¿Listos? –Sonó el pitazo. -¡A jugar!

Rápidamente Kippei le diò el balón a Kamio, que ocupó de toda su velocidad para pasar a Tezuka, pero Momo, que era un centro le quitó el balón… y Seigaku contraatacó.

* * *

-¡Vaya! –Sumire no podía ocultar su sorpresa. - ¿En qué momento lograron entender el deporte?

-Ni idea. –Mikki seguía cada jugada con una emoción que la desbordaba. -¡Eso, Echizen!

Y es que, nuestro tenista predilecto, había logrado evitar una jugada de riesgo bloqueando un pase. La mandó hasta el otro extremo de la cancha donde Fuji la recibió… por cierto, no había defensa.

-¡GOL! –Sakuno saltó de la banca y diò brinquitos con Sakai. -¡Si, eso chicos!

-¡Si! –Kyosuke aplaudió a sus amigos. -¡Vamos por mas!

-¡Maldición! –Keigo botó lejos su bebida. -¡Vamos, Fudomine! ¡NO PUEDEN DEJARSE VENCER!

-¡VENGA, FUDOMINE! –Oshitari aun tenía una bolsa de hielo en su cara, donde "casualmente" el tipejo pelos de zanahoria le había mandado tremendo pelotazo.

Un pobre Ryoma dejó de reírse, cuando sus ojos viajaron hasta su novia. ¡Diablos! ¿Era legal que las jóvenes usaran a esa altura la falda?

-O `chibi es celoso. –La voz de Eiji no hizo más que caldear sus ánimos. –Pero te alegrará saber que Sakunito siempre ha tenido ojos, solo para ti.

El aludido apenas si miró a su sempai. ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo Sakuno lo veía con ojos de amor? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? Es más, ¿Por qué no le habían dicho nada?

-¡Cuidado!

Tarde, el bendito balón se había estampado en la cara del peli verde.

-¡Ryoma! –Kawamura llegó hasta el. -¿Estas bien?

No respondió siguió con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Echizen! –Tezuka corrió hasta su jugador. -¿No se ha movido?

-¡Ryoma! –Momo fue a ver a su mejor amigo. -¡¿Te dolió el golpe?

Todos, y digo absolutamente todos… incluyendo gradas… lo alcanzaron a escuchar. Digo, con tremendo grito.

-No, que va… -Kamio volvió a pensar una vez más, como la hermosa Ann se enamoró de un estúpido como Momoshiro. –Está tomando el sol.

-¿De veras?

Todos cayeron al piso.

-Hacen mucho ruido. –Poco a poco los orbes dorados se fueron abriendo. -¿Es normal que me cruja la nariz? –Se la sobó y un extraño ruido salía de ella.

-Fzzz, no la tienes rota. –Kaidoh, que ya era experto en esa clase de lesiones lo revisó. –O ya estarías sangrando.

-¿Puedes seguir? –Murakami también lo revisó.

-Si, estoy bien. –Cada quien volvió a su lugar y por fin despejaron la vista para Sakuno lo mirara. Pudio ver como respiraba con tranquilidad y le sonreía desde lejos. –Desde ahora, concéntrate en el juego, Ryoma. –Se reprendió a sí mismo.

Kyosuke sumó 2+2 y se diò cuenta que distraía a Ryoma. Así que buscó en su maleta, y dio gracias a Mikki por siempre recordarle llevar un pants extra. –Ne, Sakuno. –La joven volteó a verlo. –Ponte esto.

-¿Por qué? NO creo que sea necesario que me vaya a cambiar.

-Créeme, por la salud mental de tu enano novio, hazlo.

* * *

-¡Ese tonto le quitó la diversión! –Mikki alcanzó a observar lo que sucedía en la banca.

-Logró hacer que se cambiara. –Ann reía bajito, junto con Karin. –Me debes dinero.

-Ese tonto. –Mikki sacó unos billetes.

-¿Sigues con eso de las apuestas? –Kaori negó con la cabeza. –Empiezo a creer que tienes un problema.

-Para nada, es que cuando estoy con Saku irremediablemente me da por hacerlo.

-Estas niñas son tremendas cuando están juntas. ¡No! –Sumire y las demás vieron como Fudomine empataba en encuentro.

-¡SI! –Los tenistas de la Fudomine celebraron el gol. – ¡UNO MÀS! ¡UNO MÁS!

-¡Y ESTO SE PONE INTERESANTE! EL EQUIPO VISITANTE HA LOGRADO ANOTAR A NUESTRO JUGADORES. ¿QUE HARAN? ¿DEFENDERAN? ¿ATACARAN?

-¡Diantres! –Kanou se jalaba los pelos. -¡Vamos, ataquen! ¡No se desanimen!

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Hemos salido de peores situaciones! –Eiji se reanimó, aun después de que le habían metido gol. -¡Nyah! ¡Apenas ayer sobrevivimos a ser zombis!

Y entonces… como si fuera un rayo de esperanza. Se dieron cuenta que tenía razón. Habían sobrevivido a un partido a muerte, a una pijamada, a la borrachera, a la cruda, a un castigo "tipo campo de concentración", al floripondio de su capitán ¡Y AL HORRIBLE JUGO DE INUI!

Esto, sin duda alguna; era pan comido.

-Whiz, no se ustedes. –Ryoma golpeó con la punta de los tacos el césped. –Pero ni loco para irme a ese campamento del terror.

-Ni yo. –Takashi se unió.

-Pero si no es tan malo. –Las miradas penetrantes de sus compañeros, hicieron guardar silencio a Inui. –Ok… me uno.

-¡NI loco para consumir esas porquerías! –El oji violeta avanzó hacia la defensa contraria. -¡Mamushi!

-Fzzz… -Eso se podía tomar como: "Yo también odio esos jugos, lo siento, sempai". -¡Fuji-san!

-No puedo ir en contra de mi equipo. –Los ojos azules intimidaron a los jugadores contrarios. -¡Tezuka, es tu turno!

-Esto es por el equipo y por Seigaku.

Un tiro efectivo, se curveó un poco… ¡GOL!

* * *

Los de Jyoyo se quedaron en sus asientos, una clase de deja vu se apoderó de ellos.

-No se ustedes, pero siento como si ya hubiera vivido esto. –Rodrigo se rascaba la mejilla intentando recordar de donde.

-No, no eres el único. –Sako, intentaba recordar en donde había visto eso.

-¿Alguna serie de televisión? –Kiba empezó a adivinar.

-¿Un anime? –Muroi empezaba a recordar algo. –Un anime de futbol, algo así como corazón, ¿Corazón ardiente? ¿Corazón hambriento?

-¡Lo tengo! –Esaka se paró. -¡CAPITAN TSUBASA!

-¡Claro! De ahí, lo hemos visto. –Ichikawa asintió como si fuera verdad.

¿Y ustedes que opinan lectoras? ¿De ahí lo vieron? Se los dejo a su imaginación.

Volvamos a la narración.

Y la lluvia hizo aparición, porque el clima sabia como darle intensidad a los fics; digo, a los partidos cruciales.

El lodo, las barridas y lo intenso del partido se podía sentir a cada minuto. Estaba corriendo el minuto 44 del segundo tiempo, con un minuto adicional. El marcador 3-2, a favor de Seigaku.

-Vamos, chicos, vamos.

Sakuno había distinguido al director del plantel y varias personas más del consejo. Estaba consciente que la atención estaba en ese partido, que solo era una fachada para que el director se regodeara de sus equipos deportivos.

Ryoma estaba dando todo su esfuerzo, había bloqueado varios pases, entradas certeras y concisas, habían adornado su desempeño.

No podía pedir nada más.

-¡Tezuka, no te conformes! –Kyosuke estaba empapado, pero poco le importaba. Estaba metido en el partido hasta la medula. Es como si estuviera en la cancha también. -¡Así no se ganan los juegos! ¡Debes de dar el todo por el todo! ¡HASTA EL FINAL!

-Tiene razón.

Kunimitsu debía buscar más, no podía conformarse. Podían anotar otro gol.

El problema radicaba en que la Fudomine estaba presionándolos, no les dejaban espacios libres para dar pases.

-¡Eso, enano! ¡Corre, corre!

La voz de Kanou lo despejó. Solo había una persona a la que le dirían enano.

-¡No lo estropees, Echizen! –Tezuka dio media vuelta, como nadie se lo esperaba, pudo acertar el pase al más joven de su equipo. -¡Con todo!

NO podía fallar, no. Sus amigos lo matarían. Quería un triunfo, donde el sabor fuera total. El cabeza de naranja se lo había explicado.

_-Whiz, ¿entonces no da lo mismo ganar como sea?_

_-¡Claro que no! Eso de comerse el tiempo, solo para no dar oportunidades a gol, es una mala forma de ganar._

_-¿Pero, no es mejor?_

_-¿Un triunfo seguro? Si, lo es. Pero así no se juega el verdadero soccer. Es dar el todo por el todo, hasta el final. Es, seguir luchando aunque tenga el otro equipo una ventaja. Aunque falten 5 segundos de partido, nunca debes darte por vencido._

Las palabras que le había dicho la noche anterior, le movieron algo. Eran muy parecidos, por sus equipos, por sus amigos, por la afición… Lo daban el todo por el todo.

Así, se jugaban los deportes. Y la vida misma.

-¡MADA MADA DANE!

Aprovechando un área despejada del arco, apuntó en esa dirección…

-¡Tu puedes, papel milimétrico!

-¡Vamos, Ryoma! –Las voces de sus amigos retumbaban aun, a través de la intensa lluvia.

-¡Tira, Ryoma-kun! –La vocecilla de esa niña de largas trenzas, le infundió algo cálido.

Se resbaló con el lodo, pudo ver la cara de angustia de la molesta Tsujiwaki; no podía rendirse, el no era así.

-¡Entra estúpido balón!

Logró impulsarse… y anotar.

-¡GOOOOOOOOOL! –El narrador casi se queda sin voz por el grito. – ¡Y con ese pitazo el partido ha llegado a su fin! No cabe duda hemos presenciado un juego que retumbará por años en esta escuela.

-¡Lo logramos!

Emocionados, los jóvenes de Jyoyo corrieron a felicitar a sus nuevos amigos.

-¡Lo lograron!

Mikki y las demás mujeres también fueron a su encuentro, aunque la primera se desvió la banca.

-¡Ganaron! –Un contento Kyosuke la recibió en sus brazos. –NO puedo creerlo, ganaron.

-Ni yo, ese cachorro miniatura se lució al final. –La estrujó entre sus potentes brazos. –Fue asombroso.

-Felicidades, entrenador. –Mikki le besó con ganas, mientras un flash los alumbraba.

-Hey, y eso que aun no empieza el torneo en casa. –Le susurró en los labios.

-Entonces hay que ver como celebraremos cuando ganen.

* * *

La emoción estaba a flor de piel. Sakuno desde lejos veia con orgullo a los tenistas, ahora convertidos en los hinchados ganadores de un partido de soccer.

Poco a poco viò con Ryoma se apartaba de los estrangulantes brazos de sus sempais. Aun enlodado, sudado y mojado, era el chico más joven que ella había y habría de conocer en su vida.

-Felicidades.

-Whiz, insisto este es un deporte de salvajes. –Mientras intentaba quitarse un poco de lodo. –Me gusta más el tenis.

-Por eso, eres el príncipe. –Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. –Además, te ves mejor de blanco.

-Y tu, luces mejor en un pants.

La rodeó por la cintura, y sus ojos fueron a la pareja de al lado, que estaba montando semejante show con la loca de Tsujiwaki enredada en la cintura del pollito de tianguis.

-Exhibicionistas. –Murmuró bajito, pero no lo suficiente, porque su novia lo escuchó.

-Yo que pensaba besarte. –Le esparció besitos por las mejillas.

-Hump.

Girò su cabeza para poder besarla. A ellos también los habían fotografiado, pero poco les importò, el chiste era disfrutar el momento…

… que les sabia a gloria.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-Me gustaron las escenas de novio celoso, jeje... le imprimieron cierto romanticismo...**

**-Claro, eso al estilo de Ryoma. -Seiya estaba acomodando cajas.**

**-Jiji... despidanse**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Saludos!**

**PD. Si quieren saber porque no actualizo... chequen mi profile...**

**aDiOs!  
**


	11. De despedidas y viajes

**Hola!**

**Y hemos llegado al final. **

**En esta ocasion les hago una anotaciones con las canciones mencionadas casi al final del capitulo.**

**La que canta Murakami (dejen que lleguen ahi) es de David Ghetta y Akon: Sexy Hotel BItch (creo)**

**La segunda es de Jennifer Lopez y Pitbull: On the floor**

**En cierta escena bailadora con nuestra parejitas es de Don Omar: Taboo es la cancion que estaba oyendo cuando escribi la escena, pero les recomiendo que busquen youtube LAMBADA KAOMA, y chequen como bailan... cuando lleguen a ese punto de la historia veran porque es importante que lo hagan.**

**¡Ah! Y la de Sakuno y el celular es de Luisa Fernanda: Quedate.  
**

**Disfruten!**

**Nis vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 10. **

**De despedidas y viajes.**

Después de aquel partido, lo justo era pagar la primera parte de la apuesta. Así que los ganadores estaban en primera fila, esperando que los perdedores pagaran el precio.

-No puedo creer que perdiéramos.

La música de "The Time" por los Black Eyed Peas empezó a sonar.

Los chiflidos y bullas no se hicieron esperar, Fudomine y Hyotei salieron en fundado en mallas blancas y payasito negro.

Seigaku y Jyoyo estaban doblados de la risa con los pasitos improvisados.

-En definitiva, necesitaré terapia después de esto. –Ibu seguía a Kamio.

-Oh, cállate.

Al frente estaban Tachibana y Atobe estaban al frente dirigiéndolos.

-Ahora sí, parece un cerillita Kippei. –Todos le dieron en la cabeza a Ryoma, pero tenía razón. La cara del capitán estaba roja y su cabello rubio. Si, era un cerillito.

-Son los 5 minutos más satisfactorios que he tenido esta semana. –Kunimitsu estaba cruzado de brazos y piernas. –_Al fin, alguien más se ha humillado, aparte de mí._

-Creo que esto cierra la competencia con broche de oro, ¿no? –Tsujiwaki estaba sobándose el estómago. -¡Genial!

-Nunca creí que llegaría este día. –Ryuzaki veía a dos de los equipos más fuertes haciendo el show.

-TERCERA LLAMADA PARA LA CEREMONIA DE CLAUSURA.

-Esto se acaba hoy.

* * *

-Y con esta ceremonia damos fin a esta maravillosa muestra. –El director daba gracias que en esta ocasión no habían sucedido cosas raras… hasta ese momento. Sin contar el numerito de hace un momento. –Esperamos que sea solo la primera de muchas más, y para terminar… la alumna Ryuzaki Sakuno, dará las palabras finales.

Varios gritos y chiflidos recibieron a la joven, para disgusto de Ryoma.

-Gracias. –Los ruidos cesaron. –Me es muy grato poder agradecerles por todo su esfuerzo, por su cooperación y su buena disposición para que este evento pudiera ser llevado a cabo con el éxito que tuvimos. –Nuevos aplausos resonaron. –Gracias a todas las autoridades para las facilidades que se les otorgaron a todos los equipos. Sin ustedes, chicos y chicas, esto nunca hubiera funcionado. –Los de Seigaku y Jyoyo estaba haciendo porras. –Y con gusto declaro oficialmente clausurada esta muestra deportiva. ¡Por fin!

-¡Por fin! –Exclamaron todas las autoridades docentes involucradas.

-Un día más de esto, y seguramente tendría que regresar al hospital. –Sumire sentía como si una ENORME piedra se le quitara de encima.

-La apoyo profesora. –Kaori quería regresar a su confortable departamento sin preocuparse porque los chicos hicieran de las suyas.

-¡YO NO ME QUIERO IR!

-Lo supusimos. –Ambas mujeres ignoraron al entrenador.

-¡Mis alumnos por fin están viviendo la vida!

-¿Quiere ir por un te?

-Con mucho gusto, Kaori.

-¡No me ignoren!

-¡Los esperamos pronto! –Sakuno bajó de la tarima envuelta en un barullo por los asistentes.

Aventaron chamarras, y todos los involucrados intercambiaron datos, la mayoría partía en ese mismo momento a sus escuelas de origen.

Jyoyo se quedaría hasta el siguiente día. Y habían organizado una fiesta. Esta vez Nanako se había ofrecido como la supervisión adulta. Después de llegar de viaje… fue que se decidió a estar presente.

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Estoy en casa!

Estaba segura que Ryoma y sus visitas tendrían que estar en casa. Pero tal vez solo habían salido. Le sorprendió ver la casa limpia. Más limpia de lo que la había dejado. Pero le daría la confianza a su primo. Su primo ERA DE CONFIAR. Era el MÁS cuerdo de los hermanos. Era SERIO y nunca de los nunca desobedecía.

Pasó por una vitrina, la vitrina donde guardaban algunas cosas de adultos. La vajilla carísima de su tía, las fotos especiales de la familia, la botella de vino que les habían traído especialmente de Suiza, tan linda la botella…

-¿¡Y LA BOTELLA?

No se avistaba por ningún lado. Pero ella estaba segura que cuando se había ido… ahí estaba. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? No pudo haber desaparecido nada más, así porque si, algo había sucedido en su ausencia.

Punto numero 1: La extrema limpieza de la casa. Cuatro adolescentes, solos, en una casa como esa… ¿¡Y SE LA HABIAN PASADO LIMPIANDOLA?

Punto numero 2: La botella de vino. Para que no estuviera las opciones eran dos, y ninguna le agradaba. Opción 1. La habían roto. Opción 2. Se la habían tomado.

¿Vieron? El panorama no resultaba de lo más reconfortante.

-Tía, se enojará. No creo que su amiga vaya a ir muy pronto de viaje por allá.

Nanako fue a la cochera a ver, si encontraba; cuando menos la prueba de lo que llamó: "El misterio del vino más exquisito que hubiera probado"

Y Nanako deseo no haberlo hecho. El lugar estaba lleno de manchones de pintura en el techo, lo aceptaba, lo que hubiese pasado… ya no estaba ahí. Pero por lo que vio, no habían logrado limpiar el techo.

Pero las enormes bolsas de basura, que se encontraban al fondo; eran la prueba viviente, de que 4 adolescentes SOLOS, no podrían hacer nada bueno.

-Creo que lo mejor será sacarlas al frente, al menos para que se las lleve el señor de la basura.

Empujó el bote de basura, ¡Que practicas eran las rueditas! Pero al parecer las personas que habían limpiado olvidaron cerrar las bolsas… y… ¡Oh sorpresa!

Estaba TODA la basura de la pijamada organizada en la residencia Echizen. Y si, entre tanta asquerosidad, estaban los vestigios, de aquella linda botellita con el vino más delicioso…

-¡ECHIZEN RYOMA!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Así que los adultos se habían sentido comprometidos, a ser los chaperones de esa noche.

Kaori, Murakami, Nanako, eran los encargados de ponerlos en orden.

Sumire, había alegado que ya era vieja para ese tipo de cosas, así que la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, cuando Sakuno llego con su prima.

-¡Vaya! Para haberla planeado con tan poco tiempo, no son tan tontos.

-Mikki, eso fue cruel. –Sakuno estaba otra vez, enfundada en una falda, pero con la diferencia es que la portaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. ¿La blusa? Eso era otra situación…

-¿¡SAKUNO? –Ann parpadeo varias veces, mostrándole su clara incredulidad. –Wow, esa blusa… es ¡WOW!

-La abuela se ha divertido de lo lindo, cuando dejó, que ELLA me visitera. –Tsujiwaki no se acongojó por los comentarios. Su prima era linda y ella solo le estaba sacando partido.

-No te ha visto Ryoma, ¿verdad? –Tachibana compadeció a la joven pareja.

-¿Tu qué crees? –La peli verde sonrió ampliamente envuelta en un vestido ajustado del busto y suelto hacia abajo. Por cierto, el vestido era corto. –Ya estuviera metida en un pantalón deportivo.

-En el que deberías estar enfundada, chica exhibicionista.

Sakuno sonrió, mientras su prima cerró los ojos. –Buenas noches, Kyosuke.

-Mejor ni me hables o ese condenado enano es capaz de aventarme una cubetada de agua fría mientras duermo. –Refunfuñó con fuerza. -¿Qué les pasa? Ustedes y sus ganas de ir medio desnudas por la vida.

-No estoy medio desnuda.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo es que te acabado de conocer ese lunar en tu muslo? –La aludid se sonrojó. -¿Y aquel otro en tu busto?

-¡ERES UN FISGON KANOU!

-¡ES LO MISMO QUE PUEDEN VER TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN EN ESTA FIESTA!

-Existe Dios. –Sakuno se consoló al ver la pelea, pero de repente empezó a sentir frio. –Mou, está refrescando.

-¿Qué es lo que traes puesto?

Ann y Sakuno sintieron como un escalofrió les erizaba todos los vellos del cuerpo. Es voz, la reconocerían inmediatamente, pero el tono utilizado… era el problema.

Y me supongo, que estarán ansiosas por saber que blusa portaba nuestra protagonista, ¿no?

Veamos, para empezar usaba una falda CORTA con unos zapatos de piso, ambos de color negro. De hecho, el problema NO era la blusa, si no; lo que portaba debajo. Mikki le había obsequiado un brasier, "levanta busto" que tenía unas almohadillas para agregar algo más de "volumen". La blusa era rosa straples. Linda, por cierto.

-Ry-ryoma kun. –La castaña le sonrió, pero su novio ni siquiera la miraba. –Hola, se ve que va a ser una buena fiesta.

-Ven acá.

El O´chibi la dirigió a las escaleras.

-¿A dónde van? –Nanako los interceptó.

-A darle alguna de mis playeras o alguno de mis pants. –Razonó algo. –Mejor que se ponga ambos.

-Yo no veo el problema, así que NO pueden subir. –Su prima lo miró con la mirada de: "MEJOR NO ME CONTRADIGAS, O MIS TIOS PUEDEN SABER ACERCA DE CIERTA REUNION Y CIERTO ESTADO ETILICO"

-Whiz. –Vale, que contra ESO, no podía hacer nada. –No te apartes de mí.

-Ryoma, ¿no crees que exageras un poco? –Sakuno deslizó su mano entre la de su novio. –Nadie me ha notado.

-¿Sakuno-chan? –Eiji se talló sus ojos. -¿Desde cuándo te crecieron tus bu…?

-¡Eiji! –Oishi lo jaló. –Si quieres sobrevivir, y ver el sol de mañana… mejor ni vuelvas a decir algo así.

La música sonaba retumbando los cristales. Sakuno llevaba el ritmo con su zapato y Ryoma, dentro, pero muy dentro; también.

-I've had the time of my life, and I've never felt this way before. –Sakuno entonaba mientras veía a sus amigos bailar en la sala. - And I swear this is true, and I owe it all to you.

-"He tenido el mejor momento de mi vida. Y nunca antes me había sentido de esta forma." –La castaña lo miró no entendiendo lo que decía. –Es la traducción de la canción. "Y juro que lo que digo es verdad, y que todo te lo debo a ti" ¿La cantas y no sabes lo que dice?

-Perdón, no todos somos buenos en inglés. –Aunque quiso parecer enojada no lo logró, cuando sus dedos fueron tomados por su novio. –Me gusta la letra, ya sabía lo que decía. Pero hay veces en las que detesto esa forma de ser tan tuya.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-La que quieras.

-¿Qué tanto emborracha el vodka? –Ryuzaki abrió los ojos enormemente.

-NO me digas que…

-Momo, Kanou y Sakai. –Alzó los hombros deslindándose de la responsabilidad.

-¿Cómo lo consiguieron? –Y empezó a cabecear buscándolos como loca.

-Yo que sé, tu prima y el cabeza de naranja salieron a la… ¡Sakuno!

La mencionada lo halaba fuera de la casa. –La última vez las cosas no terminaron muy bien, ¿Dónde lo pusieron?

-Escuche algo acerca de… ¿un ponche?

-Esos tres me van a escuchar, ¿Qué diablos les pasa con las bebidas alcohólicas?

-¿Me preguntas a mí? –Ryoma torció la boca. –Solamente me he emborrachado una vez y la experiencia no fue grata.

-¡Kanou! ¡Borracho tonto!

Ambos se sonrojaron cuando localizaron a la pareja besándose de una manera… ejem, cachonda.

-¡Lo sentimos! –Y se voltearon para no seguir viendo.

-Dios, Kyosuke, te dije que aquí no. –Mikki se bajó el vestido y se acomodó el escote, al friccionarse se había subido en ciertas partes.

-Te dije que esa ropa era demasiado provocativa. –El delantero se abrochó los primeros botones de la camisa.

-Ejem, lamento interrumpirlos, y de veritas que si lo lamento… -Sakuno no sabía si reír o llorar. -¡Kami! ¡Mis bellos ojos! –Por fin los había volteado a ver y no pudo más que sonrojarse.

-Whiz, ya crecí traumado. –El peli verde estaba sonrojado. -Casi veo una escena pornográfica en mi jardín. –Agitó la cabeza para deshacer el recuerdo.

-Ya, ya. –Mikki se fue reunir con su prima. -¿Nos buscaban?

-¡No, qué va! Solo queríamos acompañarlos mientras "se saludaban" – Mirada sarcástica de Ryuzaki.

-¡Sakuno!

-No estaban precisamente haciendo cosas inocentes.

-Me las vas a pagar.

-Calma, calma, a mí no fue a la que le dieron la plática de métodos anticonceptivos.

-No empieces o juro que me veré en la penosa situación de contarle a tu novio, acerca de cierta situación "memorable" y del video que lo comprueba... –Sakuno le tapó a boca.

-Ya entendí.

-Uy, eso suena a algún chisme jugoso, ¿no crees enano?

Vaya que sí. ¿Algo le escondía su novia?

-Sabe lo del vodka. –LO dejaría pasar.

-¿¡Que? –Los estudiantes de Jyoyo exclamaron a la vez, una de sorpresa y otro de enojo.

-Que sutil. –Sakuno agradeció la interrupción. –Choca esos cinco. –Palmearon sus manos. -¿Dónde dejaron la bebida?

-Ya sabía yo, que tú tenías que ver. –Tsujiwaki lo fulminó con sus ojos cafés. -¿Qué hiciste?

-¡Yo no fui! Sakai creyó que sería divertido, y el estúpido de Momoshiro lo secundó. –Puso sus manos entre su novia y el. –Yo me enteré de casualidad.

-¿Dónde lo vaciaron? –Sakuno presentía que algo parecido a la vez pasada estaba por suceder.

-El galón lo tenía…

-¿¡GALON? –Las primas entraron corriendo a la casa.

-Vaya, pueden correr en tacones. –Kyosuke se rascó la nuca.

-Whiz. -¿Dónde quedó lo torpe de su novia? -¿Un galón?

-De hecho, son dos. Pero ni idea de donde lo sacaron. Supongo que algún adulto se los compró.-Empezaron a caminar hacia la casa. –A esos dos ya les gustó ser viciosos.

-¡MURAKAMI-SENSEI! –Ryoma reconoció la voz, era Nanako.

-¿Por qué ya puedo sentir un castigo sobre mí?

-¡MURAKAMI! –Kanou distinguió la voz de "su cuñada no oficial".

-MI hermano me va a matar.

-¡EIJI-SEMPAI APAGA ESA CAMARA!

-¡EIJI-SAN! ¡DETENGASE!

-¡Wow que fiesta!

Se pararon antes de llegar a la puerta. ¿Entra o no entrar? Ese, es el dilema.

-¿NO te gustaría enseñarme a jugar tenis?

-Me encantaría. Vamos a la cancha.

Dieron media vuelta, cuando…

-¡KYOSUKE KANOU!

-¡RYOMA ECHIZEN!

-¡ADENTRO, AHORA!

Sus novias se oían alteradas.

-Demonios, adiós al encuentro a media noche con Mikki. –Kyosuke sintió un aura azul a su alrededor.

-Whiz. –Ryoma no quería saber lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

Pero esta escritora si, así que recapitulemos.

* * *

Para saber exactamente qué había sucedido, retrocedamos 4 horas, justo después de que finalizara la ceremonia de clausura.

**FLASH BACK**

-No puedo creer que Nanako –san haya autorizado la reunión. –Rodrigo juntó sus cosas y se alistó para salir de la escuela. –Estaba bastante enojada cuando descubrió lo de la pijamada.

-Sí, pero Ryoma nos dijo que lo autorizó siempre y cuando hubiera adultos en su casa. –Momoshiro se había quedado rezagado junto con el brasileño y Sakai. –Así que tendremos chaperones en la fiesta.

-¿Alguien dijo fiesta? –Murakami los asustó. -¿Dónde?

-En casa de Ryoma, habrá gente mayor. –Sakai le informó como si nada a su entrenador.

-¡Voy!

-Obvio, Jyoyo en su totalidad está invitado. –Momoshiro se quitó de encima al viejo loco. –Supongo que es mejor, la última vez no acabamos muy bien. –Y su humor se ensombreció al recordar el incidente con su cuñado. –Ese tonto de Ryoma.

-¡Bah! Una fiesta sin una dosis de diversión no es fiesta. –El entrenador jaló a los tres adolescentes con él.

-¡Suélteme! Usted y su cara de degenerado no me gusta. –El brasileño codeaba al mayor. –La señorita Kaori tiene razón, no es una buena influencia para nosotros.

-Tsk, ¿eso dijo? –Ríos de lágrimas escurrieron por sus ojos. –No me quiere por no ser bonito.

-Más bien, no lo quiere porque usted solo es un entrenador de secundaria… cuando su novio es una estrella mundial del soccer. –Momoshiro recalcó lo obvio. –Además, por lo que oído y visto, Seisuke Kanou, es mejor prospecto que usted.

-¡CHIQUILLO INSOLENTE!

-¿Qué? Los niños y los borrachos siempre decimos la verdad, y que conste que lo digo, por lo de niño. –Sakai y Rodrigo se estaban riendo.

-Les voy a enseñar como divertirse como gente grande.

Si, divertirse como "gente grande" para Murakami era ingerir cantidades absurdas de alcohol. (chaaa, si el alcohol es malo… muy malo… xD)

Hacer desfiguros aún más grandes y reírse de eso en la mañana… después de recuperarse de la resaca, claro.

Así que, Rodrigo leyendo las intenciones y teniendo una buena oportunidad se había escapado del yugo malévolo de su entrenador.

Quedándose solo Koji y Momo. Y el pasillo de bebidas de un supermercado.

A esta autora, "le han contado" que hay presentaciones de galón de vodka, "le han contado" que son baratos… y de acuerdo a esas pesquisas sin "razón" sabe que Murakami compró el licor a muy buen precio… Lector, lectora; se los dejo a su muy humilde punto de vista.

Ejem, continuemos.

-¡Ay, aja! ¿Y usted cree que meter esto a la fiesta es de "enchílame el sushi" o qué? –El tenista estaba negándose a llevar eso a la casa de su amigo. –No quiero morir joven y sin haber amado, ¿sabe? Nanako podría decirles a mis padres lo que pasa en estas reuniones, y adiós a mi libertad.

-Nos arriesgamos a mucho, Murakami usted debería entender. –Koji también se estaba negando.

-Ya, si ustedes lo hacen yo les doy lo que quieran.

Nadie, en este mundo se resiste a esa frase. ¡Nadie! Por esos nuestros chicos adorados, no perdieron su oportunidad.

-¡Quiero el nuevo juego para PSP, el de futbol! –Momoshiro aprovechó.

-¿PSP? ¿Futbol? Pensé que pedirías algo más… -Sakai alzó las cejas.

-¡Dah! MI familia no me va a dar ese dinero, y de tanto estar con ustedes… se me pasó algo.

-En ese caso… yo quiero inmunidad si esto pasa a mayores…

-Ahhh, tu si supiste hacer trato. –Chocaron las palmas los jugadores.

-¿Eso es todo? –Murakami pestañeo varias veces. –Salen baratos.

-Solo asegúrenos que nosotros tendremos nuestra recompensa, y meteremos esas botellas a la fiesta.

-Trato. –Se dieron las manos. –Esta será una fiesta genial.

* * *

-¿En este?

-En el que sea, es más, échale a los dos. –Momo vació la primera garrafa en ambas poncheras y escondió la segunda.

-Listo. –Sakai dejó su puesto de vigilancia.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –Kyosuke entró cruzado de brazos, acababa de terminar de ducharse y solo portaba un short.

-¿¡QUE? ¿¡Cómo diablos tienes ese abdomen? –Momoshiro señalaba su "six" de lavadero. -¿Usas esteroides o qué?

-NO seas imbécil, si hicieras más abdominales lo tendrías igual.

-Yo también tengo uno igual. –Koji se levantó la playera, y si, estaban igual. -¿Ves? Es el tipo de entrenamiento que llevábamos.

-¡NO es justo! –Él se alzó la suya y tenía el abdomen plano… pero parecía pancita de bebé. –Yo quiero estar iguales a ustedes…

-Se lo que están intentando, no me van a cambiar la conversación.

-Nadie tiene que enterarse de nada, solo es algo sin mala intención. –Sakai lo abrazó.

-¿Estás loco? Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez, ¿no?

-Detalles insignificantes. –El arquero le quitó importancia.

-¿Cuánto vaciaron? –Pero para Kyosuke tenía mucha.

-Emmm, ¿un galón? –Momoshiro contestó.

-¿Qué bebida es? –Preguntó Kanou.

-¿Vodka?

-¿¡UN GALON DE VODKA?

Gracias, a ese grito Ryoma se había enterado de lo sucedido.

-Si algo pasa en esta fiesta, me deslindo de ustedes.

Los dejó en la cocina. -¿Eso quiere decir que no nos va a delatar? –Takeshi se rascó la cabeza.

-Supongo.

-¡Hey, Koji! –Eiji entró con unas bocinas a la casa Echizen. -¿Dónde ponemos esto?

-Por aquí.

Las siguientes horas se dedicaron a dejar lista la casa para cuando llegaran las chicas del equipo femenil, y los jugadores que faltaban.

Kaori, Murakami y Nanako llegaron a poner el orden y veían (ellas, el otro, no) con cuidado que ninguna acción excediera lo púdico y decente.

Los jóvenes bebían, y bebían… y solo se sentían más felices.

-Ummm, siento una sensación de deja vu. –Oishi no entendía de dónde.

-Sí, entiendo lo que dices. –Sako siguió bebiendo. –Pero no sé por qué.

Murakami llevaba cerveza y era lo que estaba consumiendo, pero se le había olvidado comer… así que, el alcohol estaba subiéndosele muy rápido a la cabeza.

Ya ni siquiera podía reconocer bien a la gente, solo sabía que estaba a lado de ambas mujeres.

-¿A dónde van? –Nanako los interceptó y supuso que era el enano anfitrión con el que hablaba.

-A darle alguna de mis playeras o alguno de mis pants. –Se oía enojado. –Mejor que se ponga ambos.

La conversación siguió, algo sobre amenazas o algo por el estilo. Decidió que era hora de probar su "precioso jugo". Ok, eso sonó demasiado Inui.

Tal vez, ya no estaba tan joven para andar en esos trotes como decían sus amigos…

…

…

…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! –Se empezó a reír solo. –Yo sigo soltero así que puedo hacer lo que quiera, soy joven y bello.

Además esa canción que acababa de empezar.

-Damn you a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch. –Era de algún músico de moda, ¿David Ghetta? Algo así se llamaba el tipejo. –La música es contagiosa.

Algunas parejas bailaban en la pista. Reconoció a Eiji con una jugadora de Jyoyo, Ishikawa con a que "podría" ser su novia (no estaba seguro del todo), también a su cómplice, Takeshi con una chica pelirroja… no era de Jyoyo, así que suponía que era conocida de ellos.

Probó el ponche y sabia rico, el vodka le agregaba un buen plus.

Una nueva tonada sonaba. _Hey oh oh oh oh. Let's take the whole world on a ride._

Las luces estaban apagadas y habían puesto en algunos focos papel celofán de colores. El lugar daba la impresión de alguna clase de centro nocturno.

Esa canción decida que disfrutaran la pista de baile, ¿no?

-¡Dale! –Pronunció en un español muy parecido al que decía el cantante.

-No pares, sigue moviéndolo, levanta tu copa. –Todos se contagiaron del ánimo y levantaron sus vasos. -Se vuelve enfermizo, delirante en el suelo. Porque nunca nos quedamos quietos, no descansamos en el suelo.

* * *

Y así, nos encontramos en tiempo y espacio al momento en que Mikki y Sakuno entraron a la casa.

El entrenador se subió a una mesa. Y empezó a bailar mientras los de la fiesta le aplaudían, no sabían porque, pero se sentían extasiados.

-¡MURAKAMI-SENSEI! –Nanako estaba de mil colores mientras el hombre se quitaba la camisa.

-¡MURAKAMI! –Kaori se escandalizó cuando le aventó su prenda a la cara. –Dios, si Seisuke viera esto…

-¡Esto es para la posteridad! –Eiji empezó a grabar el baile desde diferentes tomas.

-¡EIJI-SEMPAI, APAGA ESA CAMARA! –Sakuno no quería que saliera esta situación a la calle. –Por eso odio el alcohol.

-¡EIJI-SAN! –El grito de su prima la despabiló. -¡DETENGASE!

El neko contagiado de la situación empezó igual que el ex jugador de soccer.

-¡Wow, que fiesta! –Las jugadoras estaban más que contentas.

Ellas solas no podrían parar a esos dos. Kaori estaba intentando hacer reaccionar a Nanako que estaba desmayada. Y los demás, no veían malo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡KYOSUKE KANOU!

-¡RYOMA ECHIZEN!

-¡ADENTRO, AHORA!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sus novios entraron y se quedaron con la boca abierta. El ambiente estaba salvaje.

-Whiz, esto es peor que la pijamada.

-¡Bájenlos de ahí! –Sakuno los empujó.

Cuando subieron a unas sillas para poder tomarlos de la cintura y bajarlos, sucedió algo peor… Cayeron los cuatro al piso, la música no dejó d sonar, pero el trancazo… ¡Vaya que había sonado duro!

-¿Ryoma?

-¿Kyosuke?

Ambos tenían espirales en los ojos, el golpe se lo habían llevado ellos. Los otros dos se levantaron y siguieron en lo suyo, pero ahora en la pista de baile.

-Ay, Ryoma, contéstame. –Lo acostó en sus piernas.

-Estoy bien, solo necesito algo de beber.

-Yo también, chica gritona.

Mikki se levantó por algo de beber y se encontró con Momoshiro. -¡Tu! Eres el culpable de esto.

-NO sé, no sé. –Y siguió bailando con Ann.

-Después lo arreglaremos. –Iba a agarrar dos vasos al azar, pero ahí no se acababa el problema.

-Mikki, lo siento, no pensé que pasaría esto. Murakami fue el de la idea. –Koji la puso de espaldas a la mesa y localizó lo que buscaba.

-Me lo imaginaba. Lo hablamos más tarde. Necesito llevarles algo de beber.

-Ten, llévate esto. –Le dio dos vasos con bebida. Cuándo estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. –Esto es para que terminen de cuajar sus relaciones.

Sakai preparó dos vasos bien cargados de vodka… algo así como: 80 por ciento de vodka y 20 por ciento de ponche. Y si agregamos que el ponche ya tenía alcohol… sumen 1 más 1.

-Bébanlo todo. –La peli verde les dio los vasos.

Les supo raro, pero… ¿Por qué habrían de desconfiar?

-Me siento mejor. –Kyosuke se levantó rápido. -¡Wow! Creo debí hacerlo lento.

-Whiz. –Movió el cuello.

-¿NO te duele nada, Ryoma-kun?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. –Una nueva canción sonaba. -¿Qué ritmo es eso?

-Tienen las cabezas duras. –Rodrigo les sonrió, algo sonrojado. –Es samba, con algo de lambada… es de mi tierra.

-¿Y qué dice?

-Llorando se fue, la que un día me hizo llorar. Llorando se fue la que un día, me hizo llorar.

-Para ser una canción triste, es muy movida. –Mikki empezó a llevar el ritmo con la cabeza. -¿Y cómo se baila?

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?

La tomó de la mano sin esperar respuesta, la tomó de la cintura y metió su pierna en las de ella. E hizo unos movimientos de pelvis, que dejó a todos boquiabiertos… y a un Kanou echando humo por las orejas.

Ese diminuto vestido se le estaba subiendo más de la cuenta, y bailaban a un ritmo que debería considerarse obsceno.

-¡Wow! No sabía que Rodrigo supiera bailar tan bien. –Kiba y su bandita estaba mirando a la pareja bailar. -¡PERO PORQUE CON LA BELLA MIKKI!

Mikki reía mientras le seguía el paso, era difícil, pero en verdad que era un sentimiento que te envolvía. Así que se le ocurrió una cosa. –Oye, ¿Por qué no sacas a Sakuno? Ella baila mejor que yo. Quiero que aprenda esto.

-Seguro. –La llevó a lado de su novio. Pidió que repitieran la canción y se acercó a la castaña. -¿Me permites?

-¿Yo?

-Anda.

Ryoma se quedó de piedra cuando Sakuno siguiendo las indicaciones del brasileño bailando con la pura punta del zapato y contoneando las caderas.

Sus movimientos eran agraciados y llenos de una sensualidad innata. La hizo dar vueltas y bailar de una forma que él nunca había visto.

-¿Dijo lambada? –Mikki pareció recordar algo. –Hace algún tiempo buscando por internet, encontré que a esto le decían el "Baile prohibido" los conservadores decían que era un baile inmoral.

-¿¡Y cómo no? –Kanou la abrazó con fuerza. -Donde vea que vuelvas a bailar eso, te juro que te encierro.

Echizen no estaba mejor. Era su novio, ninguno otro podía tocarla así. Sin pensarlo dos veces se metió entre ellos.

-Permiso.

La agarró de la cintura e hizo algo que nunca, ninguno de los presentes pensó que verían.

¡EMPEZÓ A BAILAR CON ELLA!

No con la misma gracia del brasileño, pero si con unos meneos de cadera… que dejaron a todos con el ojo cuadrado.

Ryoma le agradeció a su hermano por hacerle ver esos estúpidos videos por You Tube.

-¿De dónde aprendiste? –Sonrojada se dejaba llevar por la música. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, deslizaba su cuerpo contra el de su novio.

-Ryoga se divierte aprendiendo a bailar ritmos latinos. –Le alzó los brazos y con los suyos le rodeó la cintura. –Mamá y Nanako apoyaron la moción, así que también me enseñaron a bailar ellas.

-¡Vamos a bailar número 9! –Mikki empezó a alejarse de él, mientras se movía al son de la música. –Anda o me busco otra pareja. –De dos pasos la pegó a él.

-Chica sexy. –Le susurró al oído con un tono de voz que hizo que se le pusieran los vellos de punta. –Algún día, bailaras eso, solo para mí… con algo más corto. –Le mordió el lóbulo y Mikki sentía que volaba.

-Vaya, si sirvió la bebida. –Koji y Momo chocaron las manos. –Fue un buen plan.

-Seh, esos dos, son lentos.

-Con que lo tramaron. –Ann estaba riéndose. –Felicidades.

-Gracias, Ann. –Le guiñó el ojo. –Ahora, nos toca a nosotros.

No había nadie que estuviera parado, los ánimos se caldearon, todos sudaban, una mano aquí, otra por allá…

-¡Se acabó el show!

La música se apagó al grito de Kaori. Todos dijeron: Ahhh.

-Esto se salió de control.

-De hecho. –Inui se ajustó las gafas. –El que se salió de control fue el entrenador Murakami, no; nosotros.

El chico tenía razón, ellos se estaban divirtiendo "sanamente".

-Déjalos, Kaori-san. –Nanako se estaba recuperando en una silla. –Una última vez, no les hace daño. Pero cuando regrese, esta casa debe de estar como si nunca hubiera habido fiesta. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡SI! –Todos los juerguistas gritaron al unísono.

-Es tu casa. –Volvió a conectar el aparato de sonido. –Venga, vamos a casa de Sumire-san.

-Necesito descansar. –Mientras se quitaba los tapones que se había puesto en la nariz. –Usted, se viene con nosotras. –Jaló a Murakami que estaba tendido en el piso.

-Creo que deberíamos pedir un taxi. –Kaori la ayudó a arrastrarlo por el suelo.

-¡Yo no quiero irme!

* * *

Se quedaron un rato más en la fiesta, pero al final decidieron salir los cuatro al jardín. Ryoma sacó unas mantas y se sentaron en el kiosco que había.

-Te voy a extrañar, Saku. –Mikki abrazó a su prima. –Casi no nos vemos, pero espero que de ahora en adelante venga a verte o tú vayas a mi casa.

-Sí, yo también te extrañaré. –Su voz se quebró. –Que tonta, es como si esto fuera un adiós, y solo es un hasta luego.

-Tsk, dejen de llorar. –Kanou pasó un brazo por la cintura de su novia. –Podríamos venir un fin de semana, no creo que mis padres se enojen.

-Gracias, Kyo. –La peli verde lo besó en la mejilla.

-Supongo que cuando vengas puedes quedarte aquí. –Ryoma dejó caer el comentario, cómo no queriendo la cosa.

-¿Me darías asilo cada vez que venga? –Kanou y Tsujiwaki lo miraron.

-Whiz, mada mada dane.

-Eso quiere decir, sí. –Sakuno enlazó su mano a la de su novio. –Esto solo es un comienzo para los cuatro, ¿no?

-Seh, si quiero estar con mi chica gritona tengo que llevarme bien contigo, y con el enano. –Kyosuke siguió bromeando.

-Supongo que tengo que aguantar a la hentai de tu prima y al estúpido del cabeza de naranja… así que… -Sonrió de lado mientras veía las estrellas.

-Solo por hoy, te lo paso, mendigo papel milimétrico.

-Hombres. –Suspiraron a la vez las primas.

* * *

El resto de la fiesta estuvo llena de escenas divertidas, después de lágrimas cuando se dieron cuenta que era su última noche juntos: Seigaku y Jyoyo.

Les llegó el amanecer, antes de darse cuenta tenían que recoger la casa, ir a donde se hospedaban y partir a casa.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad, Nanako-san. –Rodrigo le hizo reverencia a la joven.

-De nada, chicos. –La universitaria les sonrió. –Pueden regresar cuando quieran.

-Eso, sería un placer. –Koji también se despidió.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Nos vamos. –Kanou hizo una reverencia y salió de la casa.

-Vengo más tarde. –Ryoma tomó sus llaves y fue tras sus visitas.

-Ya me había acostumbrado a la ciudad. –El arquero suspiró. –Es un buen lugar.

-Me gustó venir, supongo que una anécdota para contarles en mi familia. –Rodrigo siguió el camino con su bolsa a su espalda.

-Whiz, entonces, regresen pronto. –Lo dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-En ese caso, tú también tienes que conocer Akanegaoka. –El número 9 se metió en la plática. –El paisaje tampoco es malo, estamos rodeados de vegetación.

-Hump, supongo que no es mala idea para un campamento de entrenamiento.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de Seigaku todos los estaban esperando. Las lágrimas, los abrazos y las despedidas llegaron a sus oídos.

-Tsk, odio esta parte. –Koji fue a encontrarse con el equipo de tenia. –Gracias por todo, chicos.

-Vengan a visitarnos de vez en cuando. –Tezuka le extendió la mano. –De todas maneras, hay medios para seguir en contacto.

-Espero con ansias poder verlos en la televisión cuando lleguen a la final nacional, eh. –Eiji estaba con Rodrigo. -Esta vez Tenryu no será oponente para ustedes.

-Rikkaidai tampoco es nada para ustedes. –El brasileño recordó el nombre de equipo rival. –Tienen que refrendar ese título.

-Fue un gusto conocerte, Sakuno-san. –Sako y Kamata estaban con la organizadora.

-Para mí también, espero que hayan disfrutado estos días.

-Créeme, fue más de lo que esperábamos. –Kamata quería olvidar toda la experiencia.

-Chicos, es hora. –Kaori los apresuró.

-Enano…

-Cabeza de naranja…

-Cuida a esa niña, o Mikki tendrá que venir a patearte el culo.

-Whiz, cuídate de tu novia, no te vaya a dejar más tonto.

Ambos se sonrieron y chocaron las palmas. Ninguno de los dos era demasiado expresivo.

-Escríbeme, ¿sí?

-Tenlo por seguro, Saku. –Miró a Echizen. –Más te vale que sea feliz.

-Si no quieres que tus hijos sean estúpidos, no golpees tanto a Kyosuke.

-¡Ryoma! Eso fue grosero. –Ryuzaki lo reprendió.

-LO tendré en cuenta.

Se abrazaron las primas y la capitana de soccer antes de subir al bus le dijo algo al oído de su primo político.

-Me debe lo de anoche, así que utilízalo bien. –Le dio una memoria de teléfono. –Luego me la regresas.

Ryoma se sorprendió, pero metió la memoria en su teléfono. Sakuno estaba entretenida gritando su hasta luego.

Hasta que ruido de una persona cantando, bastante desafinada una canción bastante conocida la hizo dejar de gritar.

-Nunca imaginé que a tu lado iba a encontrar tanta felicidad. –Era SU VOZ. –Tus besos me dan cada día, la fuerza y la vida que se necesita. –BORRACHA.

-¡NO!

Tarde, los de Seigaku estaban viéndola con incredulidad.

-¿Sakuno-chan? –Kawamura no podía creer lo que veía. –No sabía que cantaras.

-Ay no…

-Conque el alcohol es malo, ¿ne? –Ryoma agitaba su celular frente a su novia.

-Eso, yo, tu no entiendes… -Tartamudeaba como cuando era más chica. -¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MIKKI TSUJIWAKI! Ella cauasó todo, y despues me grabó.

-Que linda voz.

-Oh, cállate, Ryoma.

* * *

**Apartado**

**De vuelta al mundo normal**

¡Hola Mikki!

¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo?

Ha pasado una semana desde que se fueron. Las cosas aquí, han vuelto a la normalidad. Bueno, tanto como se puede después de todos los hechos.

Los chicos ya no respetan tanto a Tezuka, y menos desde que revelaron las fotos de esos días.

Por cierto, te adjunto unas donde salen tu y Kyosuke. La última es la mejor, la tomaron cuando terminó el partido de soccer contra la Fudomine.

¡Que pose tan linda, eh!

Todo bien entre Ryoma y yo.

¡Saludos!

* * *

**¡Saku!**

**Yo, estoy bien. Los chicos entrenando duro para cuando empiecen los primeros partidos.**

**¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

**Sako y los demás graduados regresaron a sus actividades así que, solo nos quedamos los menores.**

**¡KYOSUKE SE SONROJÓ CUANDO LE MOSTRÉ LA FOTO!**

**Hubieras visto su cara, valía un millón de dólares. Dales las gracias a los chicos por darme las instantáneas. **

**Me alegra que Echizen te trate bien, salúdamelo.**

**Número 9 y yo, sin novedades.**

**Salúdame a la abuelita.**

* * *

Mikki:

Lamento el retraso, pero han empezado los partidos del torneo de Kantou, así que comprenderás que hemos andado como locos.

Ryoma se empeña en que mis faldas son más cortas desde que viniste. NO puede entender que estoy creciendo. Es una lata.

¡Lástima que me perdí la cara de Kanou! Ryoma hubiera estado encantado de verlo.

Abuelita te regresa el saludo, con beso integrado. Yo también.

Te extraño.

* * *

**Prima:**

**No te angusties, nosotros también empezamos con los torneos. Apenas si podemos vernos Kyo y yo.**

**¡Ganamos nuestro primer partido! Logré anotar dos goles. Kyosuke también ha estado anotando. Parece que puede imponer la primera marca dentro de las eliminatorias.**

**Aunque el paso a seguir es romper el record que logró Keisuke Narumi. ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que Kyosuke era adoptado? Bueno, Keisuke es su verdadero padre. Kyo quiere lograrlo para acercarse un poco más a sus orígenes. Cruzo los dedos porque así sea.**

**Dile a ese enano que no sea celoso, que mejor se concentré en ganar sus partidos.**

**¡Saludos!**

* * *

Chica gritona:

Sakuno me pidió que te mandara esto mientras resuelve unas tareas de inglés.

¿Sigues con el cabeza de naranja? Hump, que aguante. ¿Y sin poder verse? Aún más.

¿Va a lograr un record? Espero que no, porque entonces yo también tendré que hacer algo, para que hablen de mí. Whiz, que tedioso.

¡NO SOY CELOSO! Se lo digo a tu prima y te lo digo a ti.

Mada mada dane.

Pd. No le hagas caso, Ryoma-kun a veces es un cabeza dura.

Sakuno.

* * *

**Niña:**

**¡¿Qué se cree ese niño para ofenderme? No nos vemos, porque estamos ocupados. OCUPADOS.**

**Y verás que lograré ese record y te lo restregaré cuando vayamos a verlos, Ryoma Echizen.**

**Adiós.**

**Pd. Este tonto, me ha quitado mi lap top, espero que este bien, besos.**

* * *

Mikki:

¿Parece que nuestras cartas están más espaciadas verdad? Quien diría que llevamos 6 meses con nuestros novios.

Odio a las fans de Ryoma, son tan posesivas y agresivas, que hay días en que no nos dejan ni un momento a solas.

Y más ahora que han ganado el torneo de Kantou y estaba buscando su lugar para las nacionales.

Por cierto, lo vi. Vi que Jyoyo también pasó. Creo que nuestros novios son unos prodigios para sus deportes.

Espero que esta vez no tarde un mes para contestarte.

* * *

**Sakuno:**

**¡7 meses! ¡Vaya, he tolerado mucho a Kyosuke! Mentira, lo quiero demasiado.**

**Te entiendo, aunque Kyosuke no es tan querido por las fans, hay una que otra… que ¡Ufff! Muchas veces me he tenido que controlar para no mandarlas a volar.**

**Todos están entusiasmados, creen que este año se coronaran frente a Tenryu. Yo creo que sí, aunque… hay algunos rumores… deja confirmo y después te digo.**

**¿Prodigios? No se los digas o lo creerán, y entonces, si… ni quien los baje de la luna.**

**Hasta luego.**

* * *

¡Prima!

¡Lo lograron! ¿Lo viste?

¡ESTAN EN LAS SEMIFINALES!

Los señores Echizen han regresado, aunque dicen que solo es por un tiempo, que hay cosas pendientes en USA. Ryoma está serio, no sé a qué se deba, pero espero que no sea nada malo. Me lo dirá cuando lo crea conveniente.

Felicidades a Kyosuke, logró el record. Supongo que está feliz. Salúdamelo, por favor.

¿Rumores? Me dejas con un mal sabor, venga, venga… los rumores esta que no se confirmen, son solo eso RUMORES.

Espero noticias tuyas.

Pd. ¡SE ACERCAN VACACIONES!

* * *

**¡Saku!**

**¡LO LLAMARON A UN PARTIDO CON LA SUB 17!**

**¿Sabes lo que eso implica? Al fin ha dado frutos su esfuerzo. Aunque es información confidencial, y será hasta dentro de unos meses. Estoy muy feliz.**

**Si, vi la noticia y la ENORME foto de tu novio en un periódico. Tanta fama se le subirá a la cabeza.**

**Nosotras llegamos a la final del distrito. Supongo que es una gran paso después de quedar fueran durante las primeras rondas. ¿Cómo va todo en el consejo?**

**Y pasaron las vacaciones y no nos vimos. Tú con tu cosas, y yo con las mías… al menos seguimos en contacto por estos mails.**

**¡Ah sí! Kyosuke te da las gracias por acordarte de él. Dice que no se haga tonto tu novio, ahora él tiene que demostrar de que está hecho.**

**¡Bye!**

* * *

Mikki:

Supongo que a Ryoma le caló el record de Kanou, así que tuvo uno de los partidos más largos que se hayan visto. Fue extremadamente intenso, sobre todo cuando al final le cortó el cabellos a Atobe.

El año entrante lo lograrás ya verás. NO te desanimes. Mis cosas en el consejo, bien. Tanto festival y proyecto, me tiene ocupada, pero cada uno ha valido la pena. Ya empieza a sentirse la presión para el siguiente año, el temible último año de secundaria. ¿Tú también, verdad? Pero en tu caso es el último de preparatoria.

Ya habrá otra ocasión de vernos.

* * *

**Saku-chan (hace mucho que no te decía así)**

**Precisamente a lo que mencionaste la última vez, no te contesté antes. **

**Empiezan a meternos hasta por los ojos que tenemos que tomar una decisión sobre el futuro.**

**La universidad.**

**Es agotador, y eso que aún no termino segundo.**

**Kyosuke se va a la capital la semana que viene… es la final.**

**Reza porque todo salga bien.**

**Te quiere, tu prima.**

**Pd. ¿Ryoma juega la misma semana su final?**

* * *

Mikki:

Ha pasado tanto desde que me mandaste el mail. Que no sé por dónde empezar.

Supongo que han de estar deprimidos por haber perdido por segunda vez contra Tenryu, vimos el partido los chicos y yo… ¡ESO ES SER UN DEPORTISTA! Dieron todo en la cancha, nunca los había visto con esa entereza, esa lucha. Lloramos con ustedes, porque en verdad merecían ganar. ¿Kyosuke, como esta? Ha de ver sido un gran golpe.

Ryoma se preocupó, incluso intentamos marcarles y poder vernos en Tokio, pero al final no tuvimos ni una oportunidad.

Se refrendaron como campeones, ¿lo viste? Fueron juegos duros, pero una vez más, Seigaku sacó la casta.

Pero esa final, tuvo consecuencias… buenas o malas, depende como las veas.

Un promotor y entrenador estadounidense le vino a proponer un trato a Ryoma… irse a USA al menos 4 años. Entrará a torneos juveniles prestigiados, para después empezar a salir al mundo.

Cuando lo hablamos no pude dejar de llorar, se iría. Yo lo sé, sé que es su oportunidad y tiene que irse… pero duele. Me duele porque lo amo tanto.

Me dijo que podía hacer carrera en Japón, que podría intentarlo. Pero es obvio que tiene que salir del país para ser el tenista reconocido, que quiere ser.

Se va dentro de dos semanas.

Esta noche, Kyosuke juega con la sub, lo estaremos viendo. Deséale suerte.

* * *

**Sakuno:**

**Bueno, ¿Qué estamos cortadas por las mismas tijeras?**

**Perdió el de la sub, cómo pudiste ver. La final de Tenryu, igual.**

**Y aun así, unos reclutadores extranjeros lo notaron… y le ofrecieron un contrato en Holanda. UN equipo muy famoso de ese país.**

**NO evité que aceptara, al igual que tú. Tienen que realizarse, como hombre y deportistas que son.**

**Peleamos mucho, me dijo que o le importaba tanto como hacia parecer. Lo taché de estúpido, idiota y retrasado. Le grité que se fuera. Al otro día, lo presentaron ante los medios. ¿Lo viste?**

**Se va esta semana, la última semana de clases. Va a quedar un hueco, te entiendo a la perfección, prima… te entiendo.**

* * *

-Suerte, que todo te salga bien.

-¡Tienes que ganarles a todos!

-¡Tienes que poner tu nombre en alto!

-PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A LOS ANGELES, FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA NUMERO 3. PASAJEROS DEL 3246 CON DESTINO A LOS ANGELES…

-Es el nuestro, Ryoma. –Nanjiroh recogió su maleta de mano y Rinko lo siguió.

-Cuídate mucho. –Era el turno de Sakuno. –Que te vaya muy bien allá… -Se le quebró la voz y empezó a llorar.

-Diablos, Sakuno, no llores. –La abrazó, no importándole que los vieran. –Te juro que voy a regresar, regresaré cuando tenga algo estable, algo mío.

-Yo lo sé, lo sé. –Le besó la mejilla. –Eres libre, Ryoma.

-¿Qué? –La separó de él. -¿Estás diciéndome que…?

-Lo pensé mucho y llegué a la conclusión de que para que podamos seguir adelante, debemos terminar. –Lo acariciaba con amor. –No quiere decir que te he dejado de querer, pero no podemos estar amarrados, la distancia nos acabaría… y yo, algún día quiero poder verte con gusto… Si el destino lo quiere, seguiremos en el futuro; donde lo estamos dejando.

-Pero, yo… -Lo besó con delicadeza. –Sakuno…

-Es lo mejor, siempre te voy a querer. –Poco a poco lo fue soltando. –Te amo, Ryoma.

-Yo también, yo también. –Se sonrieron, y se dio cuenta que Sakuno le entregaba algo. -¿Una pelota?

-Lee lo que dice. –Se limpió la cara.

-"Para el tenista número 1 del mundo" Todavía no lo soy…

-Pero lo serás. Cuando lo logres, la quiero de vuelta con todo y autógrafo.

-Lo prometo. –Se abrazaron por última vez. –Adiós.

-Adiós, Ryoma-kun.

Lo vió desparecer por la puerta, cuando estuvo lejos de su visión se dejó caer al piso. Las voces de los chicos le llegaron lejanas… porque el amor de su vida se acababa de marchar.

* * *

-¿No vas a ir? –Mikki siguió con la vista en la mesa. –Creo, que al menos tú deberías ir a despedirlo.

-No nos hablamos, Kaori. –La mesa estaba llena de comida, era la graduación de Esaka y su generación.

-¡Ese tonto de Kyosuke! –El pelón echaba chispas. -¿A quién le voy a dar la banda de capitán?

-¡No sean egoístas! –Kamata les gritó. -¡Va a cumplir su sueño! Ha luchado igual que todos, y ha hecho el doble de esfuerzo por escapar de la sombra de su hermano.

Tsujiwaki seguía con la vista en su jugo. Lo sabía, sabía que era lo mejor, ¡pero costaba tanto hacer lo correcto!

-Me sorprende de todos, pero en especial de ti, Mikki. –Todos la voltearon a ver. –Desde que están juntos son inseparables, y se han apoyado. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-¡QUE ESTA VEZ NO LO VOY A VER AL OTRO DIA! Que se va a ir, y no lo voy a ver… que todos nuestros planes se fueron a la borda… -Sus manos se cerraron en unos puños. -¡Y LO PEOR DE TODO, ES QUE SE QUE ES LO MEJOR PARA EL! Pero en ningún lado, dice que sea lo mejor para mí.

-Apóyalo una última vez. –Kaori le destensó las manos. –No se puede ir, sabiendo que lo odias.

-No lo odio, le deseo lo mejor.

-¿¡QUE ESPERAMOS HAY QUE IR A DESPEDIRLO? –Sako empezó a organizarlos. –Alguien vaya por el bus, otro vaya por Rodrigo y Sakai que están en el campo. Tenemos que llegar.

El camino fue corto, pero para ella se le hizo una eternidad. Había tantas cosas que decirle.

Entraron corriendo al aeropuerto, los fotógrafos disparaban flashes y ahí al final de la fila, estaba el número 9.

-Corre, ve por él. –Kaori la empujó.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta fue a su encuentro. -¡Kyosuke!

Vió la sorpresa pintada en sus ojos y después la alegría de verla. –Mikki.

Saltó a sus brazos como tantas veces, con la seguridad de que siempre la recogería. –Lo siento, siento haberte dicho todas esas cosas. Yo te amo, y me permití ser egoísta unos días.

-Shhh, lo sé, siempre lo supe. –La abrazó con fuerza. –Pero también me di cuenta de tus intenciones, si te hubieras quedado conmigo nunca hubiera aceptado. Creo que es lo mejor.

-Sí, solo prométeme que algún día vas a regresar. –No estaban regresando, no. Se estaban dando un tiempo para madurar. –Prométemelo.

-Lo prometo, y cuando regresemos no habrá poder humano que te quite mis manos de encima. –Sus manotas se estrecharon contra su cintura.

-¡Kyosuke! –Se sonrojó.

-Volveré Mikki Tsujiwaki.

-¡Vuelve pronto, Kyosuke Kanou!

Terminó de despedirse y ella se quedó tranquila. Poco a poco iba descendiendo por las escaleras eléctricas.

-¡Kyosuke! –Rodrigo levantó la banda de capitán. -¡Va por ti!

Los ojos azules pestañearon y después les sonrió. –Chicos… ¡EL ESPIRITU DE AKANEGAOKA!

-¡SI!

Mikki supo que era lo mejor. Tanto que Kanou se fuera, como Echizen también.

-Vayan por sus sueños, chicos tontos.

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**-Si, gente, asi como lo leen... es final.**

**-¡Que final tan feo! NI siquiera me quedo con Mikki, ni el enano con Sakuno.**

**-Whiz, que mala eres para los finales.**

**-Callate, o si no, no hay epilogo.**

**Estoy acabando el epilogo, espero tenerlo para malñana, hoy me pase todo el dia haciendo este final. A mi ver, satisface lo que queria.**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!  
**


	12. Epilogo

**HOLA!**

**Pues aqui el Epilogo, esto da punto final a esta historia que oficialmente parece como COMPLETE.**

**Gracias!**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

**Epilogo**

**Algunos años después…**

Londres, Inglaterra.

12 de Agosto del 2012

En uno de los túneles del Estadio Olímpico de Stratford, un joven vestido con el uniforme de la delegación Japonesa se acercó a un huraño hombre de pelo anaranjado.

-Sabía que eras tú. –Le extendió un refresco. –Ten.

-¿Papel milimétrico? –El altísimo hombre, de alrededor de 1.90 se enderezó en su totalidad. -¡Vaya, creciste!

-Whiz, ¿Qué esperabas? –El peli verde de más de 1.85 se sonrió. –Me conociste de 14 años.

-¿Y cuantos tienes?

-23.

-¿Tanto tiempo? –Rememoró aquella etapa de intercambio deportivo. –No te vi en la Inauguración.

-Please people, follow the instructions and dont separate of you group.

-¿Que dijo? –El futbolista cabeceó buscando a su hermano que estaba platicando con algunos deportistas japoneses, pero no lo encontraba.

-¿Seguro que has estudiado? –Chasqueó la lengua. –Dijo: Por favor gente, sigan las instrucciones y no se separen de su grupo.

-Supongo que sirvió ese tiempo que viviste en Estados Unidos. –Empezaron a seguir a su contingente.

-¿Aprendiste a hablar holandés? –Siguió disfrutando de su soda.

-Ya se me olvidó. Ahora estoy en España, jugando en el Real Madrid. –Destapó su lata.

-Fiuuu, equipo grande. –El esplendor de los reflectores0 los cegó un momento. –Nunca me acostumbraré a esto. –El brillo dorado de sus dos medallas relució.

-Yo si, me encanta jugar en la noche. Es el mejor momento para entrar al césped. –La medalla de plata relució con orgullo.

-Eres un fraude pollito. –Levantó sus dos medallas. –Singles y dobles.

-¡Bah! ¿No viste el juego? Fue bastante rudo. –Besó su medalla. –No puedo pedir mas, bueno; si… ganar una Copa Mundial.

-Sigue soñando. –Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ya verás que en Brasil 2014 haremos historia.

-Lo que tu digas, cabeza de naranja.

El sonido de los gritos, la emoción, la adrenalina le hizo sentir a Echizen que algo le faltaba para sentirse completo.

-Kyosuke.

El futbolista al oír su nombre y no un apodo. Dirigió una mirada seria al tenista.

-¿Si?

-¿No volviste a hablar con Mikki?

Entendió el porqué del cambio de humor y sus ojos fueron al cielo.

-Nunca. Al principio nos comunicábamos, pero después… cada quien tuvo que ocuparse de sus asuntos. –Siguió caminando por el Estadio. –Se convirtió en una Periodista.

-¿En serio? –Ryoma alcanzaba a ver a Tezuka, su compañero de dobles. –Sakuno está esperando que le entreguen su titulo de Publicista. ¿A ti, quien te informa?

-Mi hermano y su esposa Kaori; tiene mucho contacto con los de Akanegaoka.

-¿Kaori? ¿La doctora loca?

-Si, la misma. ¿Y tú?

-Mis padres, siguen hablándose con la vieja entrenadora. –Pararon en su posición. –Tengo unas vacaciones…

-Yo también; quedan algunos días antes de que reanude actividades en el club.

Se observaron y sonrieron.

-Parece que iremos a Japón, ¿no?

Los ojos dorados centellaron cuando los fuegos artificiales de la Clausura tronaron en el cielo.

* * *

-¡Sakuno, ya llegue!

Una mujer peli verde vestida de "oficinista" entró a su casa dejando los tacones botados en algún lugar. Miró en todas direcciones esperando ver a alguien. En la sala, no. En el comedor, no. ¿Cocina? Tampoco

-Hola.

Sakuno ya convertida en una mujer de esplendorosas curvas, salía bostezando de su recamara.

-¿¡NO TE HAZ ARREGLADO!

La castaña se rascó la cabeza. –Es que llegué de la biblioteca y estaba rendida. Ya sabes, la tesis me tiene loca.

-Búscate una mejor excusa. –La apartó y abrió su closet. –Ponte algo lindo.

-Nunca acepté a ir. –La castaña se tiró a su cama. –Ya no quiero que me arregles mas citas.

-No nos podemos quedar enclaustradas aquí. –Mikki le aventó un vestido corto color fucsia. –Como si fueran a aparecer en nuestra puerta después de tantos años.

-Exageras.

La dejó ser. Cada una sobrellevaba las ausencias, a su manera. Ella, se resguardó en los estudios y prefería una buena película a alguna cena con algún tipo.

Su prima, elegía salir, conocer gente y trabajar como negrera.

-Yo llevaré el vestido negro. Vamos a ir a cenar y a bailar, ¿entendiste? –Le acomodó todo el atuendo y salió rumbo a su cuarto.

Al mudarse a Tokio, la familia decidió que se quedaran juntas, que se cuidaran. Así que compartían piso desde que Sakuno llegó a estudiar la Universidad.

DING DONG

-¿Tan rápido? Quedamos a las 8 y apenas son las 7. –Murmuró mientras corría a la puerta.

DING DONG

-¡Ya van!

DING DONG

-¡Carajo! –Abrió estrepitosamente la puerta. -¿¡QUIEN TE ENSEÑÓ A TOCAR LA MALDITA PUERTA!

-Whiz, fue el estúpido este.

Un hombre de ojos dorados señala a uno de ojos azules.

Tsujiwaki los reconoció.

-¿T-tu?

-Tsk, tu muy mal. ¿Así nos recibes después de todo este tiempo?

Kyosuke iba con una camisa de vestir color azul con un pantalón negro y una chamarra de piel. La cual, se le ajustó al cruzarse de brazos y reprenderla.

Ryoma torció la boca y se abrió paso. Iba con un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, zapatos cafés y camisa negra. Un blazer negro estaba recargado en sus hombros.

-Está como zombie. –Vió varias puertas. -¿Sakuno?

-Segunda puerta a la derecha.

-Thank you.

Los dejó solos, aunque realmente no haría una gran diferencia si se quedaba ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –No le permitió entrar.

-Vine a verte. –Y le sonrió mostrando toda su dentadura.

-¿Hasta hoy? –Levantó una ceja.

-¡Hey! Estuve en concentración por Juegos Olímpicos, debes de darme un crédito.

-No, jugador estúpido. –Le dio un puñetazo en el pecho. -¿TANTOS AÑOS Y HASTA HOY?

Entre todos los escenarios: ESTE fue uno de los que barajeó.

-Cuando viniera, quería ser alguien completo a nivel profesional. –Le acarició la cara. -Porque cuando estuviera frente a ti, volver a dejarte por mi carrera; no sería una opción.

-Quita tu mano.

-¡KYAA!

El grito de Sakuno los puso alerta, pero después escucharon…

-¡Lo siento! ¡Y-yo no sabía que te estabas cambiando!

-¡FUERA!

-¡DIABLOS SAKUNO!

-Este tipejo pervertido… -Una mano la detuvo.

-Déjalos, ellos también necesitan hablar. –La empujó hasta los bancos altos de la barra de la cocina. –Me ha ido bien, y casi tengo todo lo quería obtener en esta vida.

-¿Si? ¡Bien por ti! –Rodeó la barra y entró a la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso de agua fría.

-Yo también quiero uno, gracias por preguntar. –Una venia empezaba a saltar de la frente del pelirrojo.

-Ten. –De mala gana sirvió uno más. –No se a que vienes. Lo nuestro se terminó hace mucho tiempo.

-Que yo recuerde, nunca rompimos…

-Creo que eso se entendió, cuando después de un año ya no supe nada de ti. –Bajó los hombros derrotada. -Somos –e mundos diferentes. Yo; tengo mi rutinaria y nada sensacional vida. Tu; eres un jugador estrella de soccer, rodeado de glamour y dinero.

-¿Me crees superficial? –Apretó con fuerza el vaso. –Pensé que me conocías mejor.

-Ese es otro punto, ya no te reconozco. –Se recargó en la barra de frente a él. –No veo al Kyosuke Kanou que yo conocí.

-¡Mierda Mikki! –Azotó las manos en la madera. -¡YA NO BUSQUES PRETEXTOS! –La vió retroceder sorprendida. -Tu orgullo no me acepta, esa es la verdad. Pero yo no podía regresar sin tener algo en los bolsillos. Algo mio; no de mis padres o mi hermano. Por eso tardé. Hoy lo que visto, lo que calzo, lo que como y donde vivo es MIO. Así; que si quiero venir por ti y decirte que nos vayamos a vivir juntos: PUEDO HACERLO SIN DEBERLE NADA A NADIE.

Se quedaron en silencio, solamente observándose.

-Tienes razón, esto es una perdida de tiempo. –Negó con la cabeza y fue a la puerta. –Dile al enano que me fui al hotel. Luego hablo con el.

-¿Por qué vinieron juntos? Creí que se odiaban. –Habló con una voz suave.

-Nos encontramos en Londres y nos dimos cuenta, que teníamos muchas cosas en común. –Alzó los hombros. –Además ambos teníamos días libres antes de regresar, cada quien a su vida.

-Exactamente, a que viniste, Kyosuke?

Mikki ya estaba parada y frente a él.

-Sé que va a sonar egoísta, pero vine por ti. –Metió las manos en sus bolsillos. –Es muy rápido para planear una boda, así que pensé en que te fueras a vivir conmigo y casarnos en algún registro de Madrid.

-¿Por qué hasta allá?

-No pienso soportar más tiempo lejos de ti.

Mikki lo abrazó y buscó refugio en su pecho. -¿Sigue en pie?

-Solo si tú lo permites chica gritona.

-Espero que este cargado de paciencia numero 9; porque te aseguro que me cobraré cada año de ausencia…

Kyosuke tragó saliva. –Eres ruda, Tsujiwaki.

-Y tú eres un chico fuerte, Kanou.

Se besaron, como deseaban desde que eran adolescentes. La temperatura subía, y poco a poco se les iba olvidando en donde estaban… y que no estaban solos…

De repente se dieron cuenta de algo.

-¿Por qué no se oye nada de ruido?

-¿Tu prima tiene complejo de homicida? ¡Ouch! ¿Qué? Es una opción. –Se sobaba donde la peli verde lo había pellizcado.

Un leve gemido alcanzaron a escuchar, después de todo… no estaba tan silencioso el lugar.

Mikki recogió su bolso que había botado en una de los sillones y se calzó sus tacones. –Venga, vamos.

-¿Adonde?

-A tu hotel.

-¿Qué? –Se puso como la granada.

-No seas idiota, pervertido. –Se puso del mismo tono que él. –Van a estar unos días, ¿no? Vamos por tus cosas. Te vienes a vivir aquí. –Abrió la puerta, pero antes desconectó el timbre. –_Esos dos no necesitan interrupciones_.

-¿Contigo? –Le sostuvo la madera para que pasara.

-No, ustedes se quedan en el cuarto de Sakuno y ella y yo en el mio… -Le guiñó el ojo y se adelantó al elevador.

-¡Mikki! ¡Soy un hombre con hormonas revolucionadas!

-Convénceme y lo hablábamos allá.

Cerró de un portazo la entrada al hogar. Esa noche prometía y vaya que si. Pero todo eso fue ajeno, a otra parejita…

* * *

**UNOS MOMENTOS ANTES**

-Segunda puerta a la derecha.

Escuchaba a alguien tarareando, debía ser ahí. Tocó una vez, nada. Dos veces, y tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Así que entró.

Casi se va para atrás cuando se encontró con un hermoso panorama.

Sakuno se estaba colocando su brasier, sus medias… y ese lindo vestido que se veía le quedaba como guante.

Tragó saliva y sintió "cierto amiguito" reaccionar.

-Whiz, no ahora.

No era célibe, claro que no. Pero Sakuno en aquel atuendo le hacia sentir como la sangre se le calentaba.

-_¡Hazle saber que estas aquí!_

Gritaba fuertemente su conciencia, pero su parte carnal, le decía que disfrutara del espectáculo.

¡Que más daba! Ella no se daba cuenta al tener su iPod a todo volumen. La vería un poquito más… al menos hasta que la joven se diera vuelta y se percatara del mirón.

-¡KYAA!

Se colocó el vestido a manera de escudo, mientras el tenista pasaba las de Caín.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Y-yo no sabía que te estabas cambiando!

-¡FUERA!

-¡DIABLOS SAKUNO! –Se tapó los ojos.

Lo reconoció y se puso aun más roja. -¿Ryoma?

-Si. –Se giró hacia la pared. –Ponte algo encima, vine a verte.

Buscó la bata de seda que Mikki le había regalado en su cumpleaños 18, en ese momento pensó que era un desperdicio. ¿Quién la vería con tan sexy atuendo?

-Ya.

Esa bata color rojo no ayudó en nada. Se le pegaba como una segunda piel, y recordó el lindo coordinado straples del mismo color que tenia abajo.

-Te ves… muy bien.

La nieta de Ryuzaki se sonrojó. –G-gracias. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien. ¿Y tú?

¡Parecían dos niños! ¡Ya eran unos adultos! ¡Kami-sama, ayúdalos!

-Igual.

La castaña se mordió un labio y antes siquiera de poder responder ya estaba siendo besada por su ex-novio.

Ya no eran esos besos, de la secundaria. No; había un deseo que la sofocaba.

-Espera, espera. –Lo alejó de ella. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Whiz, mada mada dane, Sakuno.

Volvió a besarla y poco a poco la deslizó hasta su cama.

-¡Ryoma! –Lo aventó con fuerza. –No puedes venir a mi casa, verme semi desnuda y luego besarme… ¡Como si nada pasara!

-Argh. –Se rodó para quedar a su lado y respiró hondo para calmar sus ansias. –Te traje algo.

Sakuno estiró sus manos y fue depositada una pelota… "ESA" pelota.

-¿La guardaste todos estos años? –Se recargó en uno de sus brazos para poder verlo. -¿La autografiaste?

-Ese fue el trato, ¿no?

Los ojos color rubí se iluminaron y una sonrisa le recorrió el rostro. -¿Ya eres el numero 1?

-¿No viste los Juegos Olímpicos? ¿El Grand Slam? ¿El Torneo de Qatar? –Se recargó en una de sus manos para poder verla de frente. -¿El Master?

-Si, Echizen, vi todos y cada uno de tus partidos.

-Eso esperaba.

Se contemplaron rubí contra dorado.

-¡YA NO BUSQUES PRETEXTOS!

La voz del futbolista hizo parpadear a Ryuzaki.

-¿Kyosuke? –Lo miró con escepticismo.

-Ese mastodonte, ¿Por qué siempre grita? –Le restó importancia. –Vamos a USA.

-¿Nani?

El tenista se volvió a recostar. –Tengo una casa para mi solo. Mis padres me visitan de vez en cuando; pero todavía no me puedo venir a Japón…

-Tu carrera sigue ahí. –Lo imitó y con lentitud posó sus dedos en los del hombre. –Es el "ombligo" de tu deporte.

-Si.

Se quedaron callados unos momentos.

-Nunca perdí la esperanza de que volverías. Todo mundo me insistió en que no me hiciera vanas ilusiones.

-Te lo prometí y lo cumplí.

-Lo sé.

Podrían haber seguido hablando, contarse de sus vidas, planificar el futuro… ¡PERO QUE MAS DABA!

Estaba solos, en una recamara y Sakuno estaba mas que deseosa de poder perder lo que seguía marcándola como "niña".

Entre besos, caricias, prendas por aquí y por allá… solo escucharon cuando una puerta se azotó.

-¡Diablos, Ryoma! –Se tapó con la sabana. -¡Mi prima!

-¡Ya se fueron! –Le empezó a besar el cuello.

-¡Ryoma!

-Te amo, Sakuno. –La abrazó contra el.

-Yo también, Ryoma.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Ya se acabó, me gustó como quedó y no le agregaría mas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un review para saberlo.**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!  
**


End file.
